Change of Heart
by BizzareDragon
Summary: The first meeting with Jakotsu, Inuyasha and the others let him go. Now they find him again, but, he is injured. After being treated by Kagome, he decides to go with Inuyasha on his travels. But he falls for someone whom he'd never thought he would.
1. Restless

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the InuYasha characters… :curses: …but the story and setting are all mine! **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**This story was removed from the site because I think I communicated with some of the reviewers a bit too much, but I** **won't make the same mistake twice! This is a Jakotsu/Kagome story, if you don't approve of it, then don't read. Simple as that.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**- - Summary - -**

**After their first meeting with Jakotsu, InuYasha and the others let him go after he gave them some useful information about Naraku. They meet up with him again, only this time, he is injured. Kagome, being the girl that she is, insists that they take care of him. In about a day, he gets so completely obsessed with InuYasha, he makes the decision to go with them on their travels. InuYasha strongly disagrees, but Jakotsu persuades Kagome, Sango, and Miroku with how much he knows about Naraku's whereabouts. As they head out in search of Naraku and the remaining Sacred Jewel shards, friendships form, memory's are born, and things change.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 1 - Restless**

"InuYasha, my feet hurt! Can we please rest?" Yelled a tired young miko.

"What?" InuYasha turned and looked at her with disbelief. "You're tired already? We just started walking?"

She sighed. How fast time passed for half-demons was beyond her. "InuYasha, as much as I hate to rest, you know I'm only human. She took a seat on a nearby boulder and exhaled happily.

"Kagome! Come on! Were almost there!"

Her eyes narrowed. He'd been saying that for the past 2 hours. "InuYasha…" She sung in a deadly voice. "SIT! I'm gonna rest if I want to! So SIT down and stop whining!" She emphasized the curse more than the rest of the sentence. She wanted to rest and if getting the point through to InuYasha meant sending him to the other side of the planet, she would.

InuYasha growled as his body hit the ground with much impact. But he obeyed her nonetheless, hoping she wouldn't say that dreaded word again.

It was a wonderful day out. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and there was a gentle breeze. Miroku wasn't being pummeled by Sango, Kirrara and Shippou were playing a game, and InuYasha was laying lazily on the ground muttering something about how weak humans were. All was good in Kagome's world.

Well, at least most of it was. InuYasha sprung to his feet. His hand found its way to Tesusaiga's hilt. "Kagome, are you done resting yet?" he asked sniffing the air.

Kagome straightened her back and her brows furrowed into a frown. She felt a sudden feeling of uneasiness wash over her as she watched InuYasha take on his battle stance. "Why?"

"I smell blood." Tetsusaiga was out now, ready and willing.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?" Miroku stood shielding Sango, who was holding onto Hiraikotsu. A frightened Shippou was perched on her shoulder, sniffing the air just as InuYasha was doing. Kirrara growled and transformed. She could tell it was human, but the smell of death lingered.

"Blood…" Shippou whispered.

"Lots of blood. And it's getting stronger." InuYasha confirmed.

"Is it a demon?" Kagome asked, now armed with her bow and arrow.

The half-demon shook his head. "No," He sniffed again. "It smells human." Something about the way he said this made Kagome and the others feel like he was unsure what it was.

With a sigh, Kagome let down her guard. "Well then, we have nothing to worry about. It's probably just some villager injured in battle or something." She waved the matter aside and sat herself back down on the rock.

InuYasha growled, but he sheathed his weapon and sat back down, still keeping his gaze locked onto the horizon, awaiting the injured creature.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

InuYasha jumped up from the ground. This startled his companions. "We're going now!" He demanded.

"InuYasha, wha-"

"The scent of blood's getting stronger, and, this time, it's not human. Besides, we've wasted time resting. Come on, let's go."

Kagome, Sango and Miroku followed, who were, in return, followed by Shippou and Kirrara.

"InuYasha, I sense a jewel shard." Kagome pointed to the west.

InuYasha's eyes narrowed. That's where the scent blood was coming from.

He took off into that direction, leaving Kagome pedaling on her bike and Miroku, Sango and Shippou riding on Kirrara.

"InuYasha, wait for us!" Yelled Sango.

"InuYasha! Stop!" Before he could answer Kagome's reply, he was thrown to the ground.

"What the-" Before he could finish, a giant oni brought his club down, intent on hitting him. InuYasha dodged the attack quickly by rolling to the side. As soon as he looked back up, the oni had forced him into the ground with it's giant hand. "Ahh…" The monster breathed. "You must be InuYasha, the half-demon."

"So what if I am?" He struggled.

"InuYasha!" Kagome released a purifying arrow which bounced off of the ogre and back towards her. She jumped out of the way in time.

"Stay outta this Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he held the hand above his head. He was pushing up and the ogre, pushing down. The skies grew dimmer and dimmer and the clouds thundered. Rain lightly fell. That mist quickly grew to a loud pouring.

"It is all over InuYasha!" The Oni pushed harder and InuYasha felt his knees shake.

"InuYasha, be careful! Kagome shouted.

"Yeah…right!" InuYasha used up most of his energy to push the hand off of him. As he did, the larger demon stumbled backwards but quickly caught himself from falling.

He growled and slammed him onto a nearby tree. InuYasha grimaced in pain. His back hurt. It felt like something was ripping.

"InuYasha! You will not defeat me so easily! I have beaten many demons, I shall overcome you as well! Naraku has sent me to kill you." He looked over to Kagome, then to Sango and Miroku. He eyed them hungrily. "Hmm…This is really not as fair as I hoped it would be. All this work and no one has permitted me to eat a thing. Although…Naraku did fail to mention what I should do with these delicacies , And it would be a pity for me to kill you and leave them unharmed."

"You leave them alone, you bastard!" With a quick swipe of Tetsusaiga, he let free an enormous wave of light.

The monster put his arms up to try to defend himself from the Wind Scar, but failed miserably. As soon as the air cleared, the ogre fell to the ground with a large crash. "H-h-how?" he stuttered.

Panting, InuYasha showed his fangs in a tired smirk. "You may've killed other demons before me, but everything has its limits.

The ogre stared at him in awe, a questioning look as well as a light smirk on his face. "Does-does that mean you have your limits as well, half-demon?"

"I- Of course not. Now shut up and die already." And with that, he sent another Wind Scar the ogre's way. It's scream echoed its way through the trees and was drowned due to the pounding of the rain.

Again the air cleared, and the Oni was on the ground, struggling to stay alive. Never before did he think he would lose to something so small, and a half-demon nonetheless.

"You-are not," He panted" what I…thought you to be…InuYasha…" And with that last declaration, he let loose his last breath.

InuYasha stumbled and fell to his knees. His breathing was ragged. An earlier wound from a snake demon had reopened and was not bleeding freely.

His ears twitched as they picked up a voice calling to him. It was familiar, but very faint. His head pounded in rhythm to the rain. Again the voice called out to him. This time he could make it out slightly. It was very feminine.

"Kagome…?" He collapsed onto the mud and allowed the rain to wash away the stained blood and cool his wounds.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**There we are! Jakotsu won't come in until maybe the third chapter, but that's okay, they'll go fast. ****That is, if I don't forget it...heh. :P kidding. **

**R&R NO FLAMES! I will NOT tolerate them! **

**Dragon**


	2. Off to Kaede's

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. :sniffs: And there's nothing I can do about it...**

**Everythings working out okay so far, here's chapter two. ****And it** **will continue to if you I get replies...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 1 - Restless**

InuYasha stumbled and fell to his knees. His breathing was ragged. An earlier wound from a snake demon had reopened and was not bleeding freely.

His ears twitched as they picked up a voice calling to him. It was familiar, but very faint. His head pounded in rhythm to the rain. Again the voice called out to him. This time he could make it out slightly. It was very feminine.

"Kagome…?" He collapsed onto the mud and allowed the rain to wash away the stained blood and cool his wounds.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 2 - Off to Kaede's**

Kagome ran over to him and dropped to her knees. Her attempt to pick him up and turn him around worked and she had a good view of his blood and mud stained face.

"InuYasha! Wake up, InuYasha!" She shook his limp body.

'_What if he isn't breathing?_' She though, panicking. Tears welled up in her eyes. Kagome immediately brought her head down to his chest. She blushed at being so close, but brushed it aside. She concentrated on the faint beating coming from within him.

She sighed in relief. At least he wasn't dead. Now…what to do about these wounds. '_I could try to clean them, but we'll have to go back to Kaede._' She sighed and shook her head. '_She's gonna be so angry. I don't think she'll be that gentle this time. She told him to keep out of trouble and let it heal properly. He never listens._'

Kagome ran over to Kirrara and searched her backpack for her first aid kit. "Aha!"

She ran over to where InuYasha lay unconscious on the ground and began leaning his wounds; first the larger ones then the small.

"Kagome, where's the jewel shard?" Sango was looking at her from atop the Oni.

Kagome looked over it intently. She gasped.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked her.

"There's no jewel."

"What? But you sensed it."

"I know, I know, but…I can't see any of them."

"Strange…" Miroku went back to Sango and they began conversation about what she could have possibly seen.

"Maybe she saw a fake jewel, she can sense those as well…"

"Miroku, we disposed of the jewel maker already, and unless someone's following in his footsteps, then I don't think that's the problem."

"Right, well maybe Kagome gained the power to see Naraku's wasps. The ogre was talking about Naraku sending him here. Maybe the wasps were watching."

Sango gasped. "No. The wasps, they must have taken the jewel from the Ogre after they saw he was getting beaten by InuYasha."

"But wouldn't have Kagome noticed if the jewel fled?"

"I don't know. I suppose…?"

"Sango, Miroku, help me get him on top of Kirrara." Kagome cried out to the two.

Sango and Miroku nodded and ran over to help, giving up on the shard issue.

Miroku grabbed his legs and lifted, while Sango and Kagome held onto his arms and shoulders. They carried him over to Kirrara, who lowered her body to make it easier for them to place the injured half-demon on her back. Sango got on after him.

"Kagome, you get on too and make sure he doesn't fall off." She nodded.

"But what about you?"

Miroku looked at her then at her bike. "I guess I'll be riding that."

Kagome smiled. "Have fun, we'll see you at the hut, and don't ride it off a cliff, hmm?"

Kagome specifically remembered her old new bike. The fist one was ruined, then her mother gave her a new one, which she allowed Miroku to ride…

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

**Flashback**

_**2 weeks ago**_

"Kagome, can I borrow your traveling contraption?" Miroku asked her in a pleading manner.

"Uh…sure, but what about Kirrara? Why aren't you riding her?"

"Sango doesn't trust me to leave the area with her alone; she thinks I'll get her killed."

"Nonsense. Sango knows you care about Kirrara, you wouldn't do anything to harm her."

"That's what I thought too."

Kagome frowned. How could her female friend think so little of Miroku. She had always thought they'd end up together. But lately, it seemed that whenever something nice would happen between them, Sango would always find something else that was wrong with him. Was she trying to deny her feelings for him? Kagome sighed. When she added up all of the things that Miroku had done in the past; cheat on Sango, grope Sango, grope other women, lie about things in order to get money or food, beg random women to sleep with him; she'd probably try deny feeling for him too.

After asking Miroku to stay put, she walked up to Sango, who was cleaning her giant boomerang with her back facing Kagome. She wanted to ask her what was the matter. Why she would think something like that. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but a familiar, but not her own, voice leave her lips. She closed them when she discovered who was talking.

Sango was now facing her, in all her angry, red-faced glory. "I know what you came to say, Kagome, so let me say it first. That lousy, no-good, perverted, Monk! He spied on me in the springs earlier!"

"But he always-" Kagome began, but Sango interrupted.

"But what more, was that he had the _nerve_ to strip and jump into the water. I felt something touching my waist and I could have sworn it was a snake. Then_ he_ popped out!"

Kagome held back a smile.

And then a damn demon jumped out of the forest and Miroku used his wind tunnel! And he didn't even see Kirrara there. She heard me scream and came to help. If I hadn't grabbed his arm when I did, he would've sucked un Kirrara too! He didn't even try to notice! And then he-"

"Sango, calm down! Calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was trying to protect you. Calm down, okay?" Kagome gripped her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

Sango hesitated but nodded. She sent a glare over at Miroku and turned to finish fixing up Hiraikotsu. This time she sat on the ground.

Kagome frowned. She turned around and made her way to Miroku. "You pervert! How could you do something so-so-so VILE!" She slapped him and walked away. Miroku followed her.

"Kagome, I'm sorry!"

"Don't tell that to me! Sango's the one that needs to hear it."

"If I apologize to her, can I borrow your contraption?"

"Yeah, yeah, let me see you do it."

Miroku nodded and walked over to were Sango still sat.

"Sango…?"

Kagome watched from a short distance. She couldn't hear anything. She leaned against the tree and closed her eyes.

"Umm…" Someone interrupted her. She looked up and there stood Miroku, with a big hand print on his left cheek.

Kagome smiled. "You can use it, just be careful." She pointed to her bike.

"Thanks." With that, he ran to her bike and was seated right away. He was a bit wobbly at first, but he made his way towards the east.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

The road was rocky and Miroku found it very unfamiliar. As he was riding, he noticed a smoke rise above the forest. '_What could that be…?_' He though to himself. While lost in his thoughts, he seemed to have forgotten that he was supposed to be looking in front of him. He could hear horses trotting and a man yelling, but he was absorbed in the smoke. It was an array of warm colors, none of which he had seen before in smoke.

"Hey you! _Move_!"

"Hmm?" Miroku looked in front of him. A carriage was riding towards him.

"Aaargh!" in his attempt to move, he wobbled almost severely. And while trying to regain his balance, he drove straight off of a cliff. But luck was on his side, and he managed to grab hold of a tree limb and pull himself up. As for the bike, Kagome would be very upset with him. It lay on a small edge of the cliff, scattered in pieces. He gulped. How would he explain this one?

**End Flashback**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Miroku looked at her angrily. "I said I was sorry." He mumbled.

Kagome laughed. "I know, I'm just kidding. Just be careful this time."

"Yeah, yeah…" He mumbled and rode ahead.

"Kagome, come on!" Sango called."

Kagome boarded Kirrara, in front of Sango. Her face fell immediately at the sight of InuYasha. '_InuYasha…_'

Sango could feel the sadness radiating off of Kagome. "Don't worry so much…Kaede'll fix him up."

Kagome sighed. "That's what I'm worried about."

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**At Kaede's Hut**_

"InuYasha! What did I tell ye? Why didn't ye listen?" The old woman shouted loudly at him.

InuYasha whimpered and winced. His ears folded down on his head. He had regained consciences a few minutes ago, but he wished he hadn't. She was loud. His ears were sensitive and she was deafening.

His blood boiled. It wasn't his fault. So what if he ran out towards the Ogre. He didn't know it was that big. And it wasn't even strong. If he wasn't injured at the time, he surely would of killed him right away, and with out even getting a scratch!

"Shut up ya old _hag_! Can't you see that I'm in pain. It wasn't my fault that thing attacked me so stop acting like it is!"

Kaede was shocked, as was Kagome and Sango. Miroku was still nowhere to be found. Shippou was asleep and Kirrara was staring at InuYasha.

"Humph! Fine then." She turned to Kagome. "Ye need to leave, all of ye."

Kagome picked up Shippou and quietly took him outside. As soon as they left the hut, a howl emerged from inside.

Kagome frowned guiltily. The bandages she wrapped InuYasha in must've stuck to the dried blood.

"What the hell didya do that for old woman?" InuYasha screamed.

Kagome shook her head and walked to a tree, there she placed Shippou to sleep. It stopped raining some time ago and was warm enough out, so he wouldn't need a blanket. She looked over at Sango, who looked worried.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go look for Miroku…I'm worried."

Kagome smiled. Finally.

"Okay. Hey, umm…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I should leave Shippou here? Will he be safe if I do?"

"I guess, why?"

Kagome looked in the direction where they fought the oni. "I left my first aid kit. I need to get it back," She turned her attention back to the slumbering Shippou. "It's just that, I'm not sure if I can leave him here or not."

"Trust me. He'll be fine. Should we take you?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. I had it when we left. It must have fallen off somewhere nearby. You go ahead, I'll walk."

"Alright, take care. And take your bow and arrow with you."

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Thanks, I will. Now go find Miroku. And if he's walking, go find my bike, too."

Sango laughed and hopped on Kirrara. She rubbed her head. "Come one, let's go find that hentai."

Kirrara purred and flew off into the sky.

Kagome looked up. It was getting dark, she'd better hurry.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Kagome walked for, what she thought, was about 30 or 40 minutes. '_Where's that kit, I think I missed it. It couldn't have been this far. A little while longer I guess._'

It was officially dark now. Kagome shivered. And cold.

She stopped. Was that…It was. The ogre. She walked all the way over to where they killed the ogre. '_Maybe a bird picked it up or something. Or maybe it's in my bag and I just didn't look hard enough. I should go back. Besides, it's dark and the others are probably worried about me._'

Actually, she didn't like being here alone, with a giant, dead, ogre.

She turned around and thought about running. But she stopped. Slowly, she faced the ogre again. Could it be? A-a shard. But Sango and Miroku said there was no shard.

Kagome took a deep breath and inched closer to the demon. Nothing happened. She smiled and shook her head. How stupid could she get? It was _dead_! A giant, _dead_, ogre! With a sigh, she picked up her pace and moved around the oni.

"Well, there's nothing here." She declared. "I should just-" She gasped. Kagome stood there horrorstruck and wide-eyed.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

**Well, there ya go! Chapter two! Jakotsu comes in soon. I think you can guess what Kagome saw...;) **

**Dragon**


	3. Injuries

**DISCLAIMER: You know, if I owned Inuyasha, this :points below at story: would become "reality". **

**You've ****all made me so happy! Everyone's reviews were positive ones! I'm absolutely amazed that no one flamed, like the last time this story was up...:growls:...**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter 3!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter - - Off to Kaede's**

She stopped. Was that…It was. The ogre. She walked all the way over to where they killed the ogre. '_Maybe a bird picked it up or something. Or maybe it's in my bag and I just didn't look hard enough. I should go back. Besides, it's dark and the others are probably worried about me._'

Actually, she didn't like being here alone, with a giant, dead, ogre.

She turned around and thought about running. But she stopped. Slowly, she faced the ogre again. Could it be? A-a shard. But Sango and Miroku said there was no shard.

Kagome took a deep breath and inched closer to the demon. Nothing happened. She smiled and shook her head. How stupid could she get? It was _dead_! A giant, _dead_, ogre! With a sigh, she picked up her pace and moved around the oni.

"Well, there's nothing here." She declared. "I should just-" She gasped. Kagome stood there horrorstruck and wide-eyed.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 3 - Injuries**

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was-it was…

She gulped.

There, before her, was a member of the Shichinintai. The one that thought InuYasha was "cute".

She held her breath. Maybe if she didn't move, he wouldn't see her.

Wait.

Was he asleep? He wasn't moving.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. She took a step closer.

A shard, she could see it! But, why wasn't he moving? Maybe he was hurt. Dead, perhaps?

'_What do I do? If I come closer and he's... he might attack. I can't beat him by myself. But…what if he's hurt? I can't just leave him here to die!_'

Kagome nodded as she reached a decision. She stepped closer and, seeing as he still wasn't moving, she kneeled down. "Hello?" She began but shut her mouth quickly.

She mentally slapped herself. Was she crazy? If he was only asleep, he could probably wake up and kill her right then and there. And if he was unconscious, she was talking to someone who couldn't even hear her.

With a shaky intake of breath, she put her hands on his shoulders and flipped him around. He was heavy, but not _as_ heavy as InuYasha.

She gasped. He _was_ hurt. And badly, too. There were mild cuts over his face, his kimono was cut to pieces and there were deep gashes all over his chest, his hair was dirty and tangled, dried blood blotched the corners of his mouth, and his right arm seemed to be broken.

"Who-what did this…?" She mumbled quietly to herself.

With out further hesitation, she stood, then crouched down and grabbed his shoulders. Slowly, she pulled him up and swung one arms over her shoulder.

"Now what…?" She panted. It was dark, cold, and he was heavy. InuYasha wasn't there to help, and neither was Kirrara. So it was up to her to take him somewhere safe. And the only place she could think of was Kaede's. But that was very far away.

With a shaky breath, she to a step forward. Then another and another. "Man, you're heavy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where's Kagome!"

"Calm down, InuYasha! She's outside with Sango." Kaede replied.

"Actually," Sango came through the door. "she's not. When I went to find Miroku, she went to find her medicine box. I asked her if she needed us to take her, but she said she could go herself. I though for sure she'd be back now." A worried look shadowed her profile.

"What! You let her go _alone_!" InuYasha stood and made for the door, but a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"InuYasha! Ye are not healed yet!"

"Let me go, old woman!" InuYasha spat angrily.

Kaede frowned and tightened her hold. "InuYasha, she will be fine. Kagome is a strong girl. Besides, it is too dark to leave now. And ye will not be able to help Kagome if ye get into trouble, your wound will surely open."

The desired affect Kaede wished the speech would have on InuYasha took hold. He sat staring into the flames and pouted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay, I need to rest." Kagome panted and carefully put the unconscious Shichinintai on the ground. She sat beside him and shivered. It was cold, nearing November. She was surprised it hadn't snowed yet. She looked over to the inanimate form. A smile graced her face as she remembered their fist meeting and how InuYasha's face reddened in anger, frustration, and embarrassment when he realized what the attacker meant when he said he and Miroku were cute.

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts as a demon flew past her. She gasped. Her hand immediately went for her arrow. In a moment, the arrow was flying out at the demon, a pink glow surrounded it as it hit it in the chest, turning it to dust.

She gulped. Resting was _not_ safe. With that conclusion, she picked up her injured enemy and made her way into the forest. '_A little while longer, and I'll be in InuYasha's Forest…_' she thought hopefully.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They all sat in silence for awhile. Miroku, with his eyes closed and his head against the wall, Shippou, nestled in a blanket by the fire, Sango, in the corner of the hut with Kirrara in her lap, and InuYasha, laying on the floor staring at the fire. Kaede was tending to his wound.

A rustle was heard from the corner of the room and all turned their attention to the now-standing demon slayer.

"I'm going to find Kagome. It's late, and she's probably in trouble."

"Sango-"

"Miroku, I'm taking Kirrara, it's fine."

She turned and left, with Kirrara following close behind.

Sango thought of Kagome as a sister. And like all her family, she wanted to protect her.

Kirrara transformed and Sango hopped on. "Let's go." and with a running start, Kirrara jumped up and ran on an invisible road.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome felt her knees begin to shake. The nights air was cold and damp, and the man she was dragging was getting heavier by the second. She knew that she'd have to be there soon, or her knees would surely give in.

"Hold on, just a little longer…" She urged herself to continue. They were already half way through InuYasha's forest.

Kagome's pace quickened as she heard a twig snapped. Only then did she notice, it was _her_ who stepped on something. She closed her eyes. "Rest, just one more time…" She put her hand out on a nearby tree trunk and leaned on it ever so slightly.

'_InuYasha…_'

She was afraid of how she would be able to go on. About half a mile separated Kagome from the others, and she didn't know whether to keep going, or give up. Maybe she could do not.

What would she be giving up? This guy's life? She cringed. Life. It was something she treasured. Something that brought her to InuYasha. She never liked to leave something in need to fend for itself. And here was one of her enemies. Would she really be so cold-hearted as to leave him her in the cold woods? To let some demon find him? Eat him?

No.

Kagome wasn't like that. She could, but she wouldn't. To leave him and head to the hut alone would be wrong. Besides, she'd gotten him this far already, hadn't she? She couldn't just give up.

Kagome nodded. She would keep going. _With_ him.

A strong gust of wind blew from the trees and hit the unconscious member of the Shichinintai, pushing him onto her. The wind vanished just as quick as it came and left Kagome, with her back pressed against the trunk of an old oak tree, under her fallen enemy.

She blushed. They were too close. And even if her wasn't conscious, she felt slightly uncomfortable.

With a deep breathe she pushed him away, gently, and swung his arm around her shoulder. And, once again, she walked her way over to Kaede's hut.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kagome! Kagome!" Sango called out from her place in the night's sky. "Kagome? Where are you?" She whispered to herself.

Kirrara growled and turned her head.

"What's wrong, Kirrara?"

Again, she growled.

Sango looked over to the direction where Kirrara motioned. "Is it Kagome?"

Kirrara nodded and swiftly turned and dived into the mass of shadowed green pillows.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Am I crazy? What…made me think …I could do this…" Kagome breathed.

Her eyesight was getting blurry. She was tired, cold, and her legs ached. "I can't…"

Her eyes widened as she felt the body next to hers shift. Then she heard a groan. For a moment, the body stood, taking much pressure off of her, then it fell back down with a grunt, and drifted back into unconsciousness.

She sighed in relief. There's no way he would let her live if he woke up completely.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango and Kirrara flew through the trees, quickly, but quietly, as not to wake the demons that slept in these parts of the forest.

Sango narrowed her eyes as she looked through the leaves for any signs of movement.

Her eyes widened. Was that her? Was it Kagome? "Kagome!" She yelled it out before she could stop herself.

The figure on the ground looked up and grinned evilly. It jumped in the air and dived, head first, toward the slayer.

Sango gasped. "Hiraikotsu!"

Her giant boomerang flew from her hands towards to demon, slashing it into two, and back to her.

The demon howled and stitched itself back together. It smirked. "Not today, slayer."

Sango gasped as the demon sent her flying to the forest floor.

Kirrara growled as she stood face to face with a slender, female, fox demon. Her long, auburn hair swayed back and forth as she slowly approached the cat demon.

"Hello there, kitty. Wanna play?" Her claws came out in a desperate attempt to slash Kirrara into pieces.

But before she could reach her, Kirrara dodged and came up behind the fox demon, scorching her back.

The injured kitsune howled in pain and rage.

Sango groaned as she pushed herself off the ground. Kirrara was battling the demon on her own. She reached back and grabbed her weapon. With one quick movement, she hurled it at her.

Kirrara sprayed the female fox demon with fire, just as the boomerang hit. She shrieked and vanished.

Sango sighed. She smiled and hugged Kirrara. "What would I do without you?"

Kirrara purred and together, they headed back to the others. "I don't know where she is, but Kaede was right, it's dark and dangerous out here at night."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome smiled. Her eyes widened and her heart leapt.

There was the hut! And it was only a few yards away.

She made it, she really did. And she managed to help save a life. She looked down at the male who was hanging off her shoulder like an ornament. She smiled. That smile vanished as she thought of InuYasha. First, she leaves without telling him, then she doesn't come back, and what would he say if she brought home one of their foes, and one who InuYasha feels uncomfortable around at that!

She gulped and quickened her pace, the smile replaced the frown and she felt less and less tired.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

InuYasha lay gazing into the fire, worry evident on his face. '_Kagome…_'

His ears twitched, causing his head to turn to the door.

Something was outside, but what?

Could it be Sango? Did she find Kagome?

He shot up and made for the door. The others just looked at him. "InuYasha? What is it?" Miroku's face darkened.

Before he even touched it, the door swung open, revealing Kagome and a half-dead male hanging by her side.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**FINALLY! Jakotsu has _arrived_! Woo! The action begiiiiiiiiiins…NOW**

**Dragon**


	4. Questions

**DISCLAIMER: la dee da... **

**FINALLY! ****The last 'old' chapter. The next one will be brand new, never before seen, ****all original and mine! Now, read up!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 3 - Injuries**

InuYasha lay gazing into the fire, worry evident on his face. '_Kagome…_'

His ears twitched, causing his head to turn to the door.

Something was outside, but what?

Could it be Sango? Did she find Kagome?

He shot up and made for the door. The others just looked at him. "InuYasha? What is it?" Miroku's face darkened.

Before he even touched it, the door swung open, revealing Kagome and a half-dead male hanging by her side.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 4 - Questions**

They stood there for a long time, waiting for the other's reaction. Kagome spent the entire time looking into his eyes for anything, disapproval, anger, confusion, but found nothing but shock.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, had his gaze fixed on the slumbering male which Kagome held. He looked so familiar. But, where had he seen him before?

The Shichinintai member moved slightly. He groaned in pain and slowly stood. He wobbled a bit and removed his hands from Kagome's shoulder and gripped his right arm. His head lifted and his vision was blurry. Slowly, it became clearer and he was staring at Inuyasha.

"Inu…yasha?" He whispered in a barely noticeable tone.

But Inuyasha heard it. He heard it clearly, the slur, the almost feminine sound of the voice. His eyes widened and he leaned back as it dawned on him. It was Jakotsu, the guy who-who-

Before anything could be said or done, Inuyasha balled up his fist and slammed it in his cheek.

His glare remained on Jakotsu for awhile, then it moved over to Kagome, who returned it.

"What were you thinking, bringing an enemy here? And all alone too? You could have been killed! Is your brain broken? Did you _not_ know who he was? Ya think he was some damn villager or somethin'? If I…" Inuyasha poured out everything that came to mind.

Kagome glared at him, then closed her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She was tired, cold, and her patience level was at an extreme low. "_SIT_! _Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Siiiiiit!"_

Inuyasha fell to the floor, going deeper and deeper into the earth's surface with every 'Sit'.

Kagome sighed and picked up Jakotsu. She struggled to walk him over to her futon, and stumbled halfway there.

He fell face first onto the futon; half on, half off.

She flinched and ran around his body to his upper half. She grabbed his left arm and pulled. "Come on…."

This whole episode was watched by Miroku and Kaede. Miroku was in to much shock to move, and Kaede was in the midst of dropping her tea.

"What did ya do that for, wench?" InuYasha spat.

"Don't you talk to me! I walked in the dark through rain and cold weather, almost got hit by a demon, got scared to death when he woke up, had to keep walking even though my legs hurt, and all for what? To have you _yell at me_?" Kagome felt like crying. She was tired and her head ached. All she wanted to do now was get Jakotsu healed, soak her feet, and have a nice, hot cup of tea.

Inuyasha stared at her in shock. Did she really care that much? And for him? No. She was just tired. He nodded and sat down. Tonight, he wouldn't push it, but tomorrow, he'd settle this.

"Kagome, I-" Miroku began, but hushed as soon as Kagome sent a glare his way.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kagome sighed and examined him. That cup of tea wouldn't be hers for a long time. '_Well, first things first…_' She looked up at the three. Only then did she noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey, um…where's Sango?" She looked around.

"Sango went out in search of you." Kaede handed her a bowl of warm water and a towel to clean his wounds.

She smiled gratefully and took the items. "Thanks…"

Kaede nodded and left the hut.

"Hey, where _you_ goin'?" InuYasha called after.

Kaede's head reentered, "I'm leaving, and it's probably best if thee leave as well."

InuYasha snorted. Like he'd ever leave Kagome alone with a killer. He looked back up as he saw Miroku stand.

"You too?"

"I'm going to make a fire to help Kirrara find her way back."

"That's a smart idea, Miroku." Kagome said in approval.

With a nod he left, but not before warning Inuyasha. "If you get in her way, I doubt you'll get the taste of dirt out of your mouth for a long time."

"Yeah right…" He mumbled.

"Inuyasha, would you mind taking Shippou with you?" Kagome asked as she wiped Jakotsu's face with the wet cloth.

"Wait! What makes you think I'm leaving?" Inuyasha cast an annoyed look towards her.

"Look, I need peace and quiet if I want to finish this before daybreak. And if you stay here, all I'm gonna get is a series of 'Are you done yet?'s and 'What's the use?'s!" Kagome spat.

"I-" So, he knew it was true, but he really didn't feel like leaving her alone.

"Inuyasha,_ please_?" She was getting desperate. Her first aid kit was still gone and she had no idea how she would help him.

The angry half demon stood and stomped out the door, slamming it in the process.

She winced as wood hit wood, hard.

Oh well, at least now she'd be able to get a thing or two done. But wait, Inuyasha didn't take Shippou with him. She sighed and took him outside herself, leaving him by the wall.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

She entered the hut and slowly closed the door. It was amazing that Shippou didn't wake up when Inuyasha displayed his anger, but then again, the kitsune could sleep through almost anything.

Kagome looked at Jakotsu and raised an eyebrow. She could have sworn he was on his back when she left, now he was on his side, facing the wall.

She gulped. Maybe he was awake?

She inched her way to him and slowly walked around him. With a sigh, she sat back down next to him. He was still asleep.

With shaking hands, she flipped him over; he was on his back again.

What now? His face was clean, give or take few cuts. But what else could she do.

Kagome looked down at his chest. The violet Kimono was turning a scarlet color. That meant he was still bleeding from an open wound. Her hands made their way down to the flaps of the Kimono and began to pull. In a moment, the Kimono was resting at his sides, arms still covered, but chest fully exposed.

She grimaced. Almost none of his skin showed,

The cloth that floated about in the bowl of water was just begging to be used. Best not deny it its wishes. Kagome picked it up and began cleaning away the dried blood from around the massive wound on his stomach. The glimmering blood in the center was worrying her. She didn't know if she had any extra bandages in her backpack, and if she didn't, she'd have to use something else, but what?

"Oh!" She stood and ran to Kaede's table. Good thing Kaede always had bandages, and plenty of them, too.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"What's taking her so long?" Inuyasha was pacing around his tree. She wasn't as fast as Kaede, but she was never this_ slow_.

"Calm down, Inuyasha, Kagome knows what she's doing." Miroku sat around the fire with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Yeah, but- Arrgh!" He growled and jumped up to a branch somewhere in the middle of the tree.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kagome might not have been as lucky earlier that day, but things were finally looking her way now. His cuts were cleaned and his wounds were bandaged. All that was left now was his broken right arm.

_This _would be a problem. She'd have to snap it back into place. She gulped.

She gently removed his arm from his Kimono sleeve and onto a pillow.

He groaned, which caused her breath to hitch in her throat. Was he waking up? She hoped not. This would be so much easier and less painful for the both of them if he would just stay asleep.

Kagome waited a few seconds to wait and see what Jakotsu would do. When she was sure he was asleep, she took a deep breath, positioned her hands around the broken point of the arm, and, closing her eyes,

CRACK!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

A scream echoed through the woods. Inuyasha jumped down from his spot and raced to where Kagome resided, only to see her being held up to the wall by Jakotsu, who was now entirely awake, clean, and angry.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Flashback**

Kagome waited a few seconds to wait and see what Jakotsu would do. When she was sure he was asleep, she took a deep breath, positioned her hands around the broken point of the arm, and, closing her eyes,

CRACK!

His eyes opened right before the pain came. He looked over at the young girl who griped his arm, and quite painfully too. As he opened his mouth to speak, a deafening 'crack' reached his ears as well as his nerves and, instead of words, a howl emitted.

As soon as she let go, Jakotsu brought his good arm, his left arm, to her throat and pushed her onto the wall.

**End Flashback**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Inuyasha brought his hands to the Shichinintai's shoulder and pushed him off Kagome.

Kagome brought her hands up to her throat and tried to calm her pounding heart.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? I told you!" He yelled at Kagome, which was extremely different from what she expected. She expected him to go and kill Jakotsu or at least shout at _him_. Miroku ran into the hut, holding on to his cursed arm. "What's- uh…" He stepped back and frowned. He remembered him now.

"What? I-" Kagome began.

"Why you-" Jakotsu gasped, a wide grin formed on his face. "Inuyasha!" He stood and ran to the furious dog demon and pulled him into a tight embrace. He turned and looked at the monk. "Miroku!" And back to Inuyasha. His hands made way up to his ears, but never reached their destination. InuYasha pushed him off and stood by Kagome.

"What are you doing?" He yelled, face red and fist shaking.

Jakotsu put on a mock hurt look and pouted. "Didn't you miss me Inu?"

"_No_." He sneered.

Jakotsu glanced at Kagome. His smile turned to a frown. "Are you still with that damn woman?"

"Uh…" Kagome blushed.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and prepared for any battle that was needed.

"Inuyasha, when will you learn that you don't need a woman to satisfy you. Women are loathsome, dirty creatures who care about nothing but themselves. If I were you, I kill her now and get over it."

"Yeah, well, you're not me, are you?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Inu… I guess I should help you with this one." He reached down for his weapon, but noticed it wasn't there. "Wha-? Where-where is it? Where is Jakotsutou?"

Jakotsu looked over at Kagome. "You- where's my sword?" He jumped over to her, pushing Inuyasha out of the way and her back against the wall.

"I-" She yelped as his hold got tighter.

A rope was thrown over him and pulled him down. Miroku circled him a few times and pulled Jakotsu to the floor.

"What are you-? Ugh! Don't tell me you'd want to help this- this, _creature_ too?"

He ignored him. Miroku turned his head and shouted. "Kaede, you can come in now."

But she didn't say or do anything. Inuyasha went to check on her, and came back saying she was asleep.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Let me go!" Jakotsu struggled to get free, but nothing worked. He sighed. "Fine, what do you want."

"To kill you…" Inuyasha mumbled and Miroku nodded.

"Sit boy!"

"Wha-" he hit the ground. "What was that for?"

Jakotsu stared in amazement. Inuyasha was being controlled by a human, a human _girl_ to be exact. But how could some simple word do so much.

"Kagome, you're supposed to be on our side." Miroku tried to reason.

"Well, I am, but you can't just go and kill him, not after all I've done!..."

'_All she's done? What exactly _did_ she do_?' Jakotsu thought.

"…and you won't even let me get some answers!" She finished.

"Fine! Fine! Go ahead." Inuyasha sat down, pulling the monk with him.

"Okay, then." Kagome took a breath and thought about her first question. Wait, what if he wouldn't answer? '_Oh, well. Might as well try_.'

"What happened to you?" Wait, that wasn't what she wanted to-

"It's none of your business!" Jakotsu turned his head and clenched his jaw.

"Well, it is now! So anything we ask you, you'd better come out and say it!" InuYasha shouted.

"Inuyasha, I thought you didn't care." Kagome said smugly.

"Yeah, well, might as well get some answers from him before we kill him."

"That's not what I meant, Inuyasha!" She faced him and glared.

"Inuyasha, just get on with it!" Miroku demanded from his little spot in the hut.

"Whatever. Jakotsu, what were you doing, where ever you where, alone. Where was the rest of your 'friends'?" He emphasized the last word.

"I told you, it's none of your business!" He glared at Kagome instead.

"Look, if you want to make it to see daylight again, you'd better start giving us some answers, dammit!" He brought his hand up and punched him in the shoulder, right on a bruise.

Jakotsu grimaced and clenched his jaw.

"Inuyasha! Stop it!" Kagome pulled him away. She stared at the Shichinintai for a second. Even though she hated him, she still felt sorry for him. But wait, _did_ she hate him? She hardly knew him. All she knew was that he hated all women and had a thing for Inuyasha and Miroku; mainly Inuyasha. Well, he hated _her_...so that probably meant she should hate him, too. Yep, question answered.

An idea popped in her head, and she immediately turned to Inuyasha. "Maybe you should try being nice to him, he _does_ like you, doesn't he?" She whispered in his ear then giggled.

Inuyasha felt his face flame. "Shut up. I'm not being nice to _him_."

"Oh, come on! Please?" She put her hands together and smiled at him.

"No." He turned his head. "Why don't you let Miroku do it."

"Umm... I don't think Miroku's up to that."

"Huh?" They both looked at the monk. He sat straight against the wall, pale as ever.

"Fine."

Kagome looked at him, shocked. "Really?"

"Just, let me do this before I change my mind."

"Okay." She nodded and pushed him closer to Jakotsu, who was flaming with jealousy at how close the two were, physically _and_ mentally.

"Jakotsu, what happened?" InuYasha asked through gritted teeth, but very calmly.

"Inu, as much as I'd love to tell you, I can't, it's none of-"

"I know! I know! None of our business. But, you trust Inuyasha, right?" Kagome stood with her hands on her hips.

"Well, of course I do, woman!"

Her fists shook, but she remained calm. "Then, would you tell him if Miroku and I left."

"Don't go through so much trouble."

"What? Really?" Kagome was startled. She blushed. Was he letting her stay? This was new.

"Yeah, just leave the handsome monk here." And he smiled wickedly, causing Miroku to gulp and pale even more.

Her red face and black hair contrasted nicely and she walked past him, dragging the poor monk andsmackingJakotsu on the head as she did so.

"Wait, Kagome! Don't leave me in here!" InuYasha wanted to leave too, but stayed, knowing Kagome would be angry if he didn't get any information.

He sighed and shook his head. "So, back to the top, then. What happened."

Jakotsu hesitated for awhile. But it's not like it mattered.

"The others were leaving and it was late. I slept in and when I woke up, they were ready to go. I told them to head out without me, I'd catch up. But I didn't, I got lost, tripped, and was attacked by a demon. I kept going and then, I just passed out, I guess." Jakotsu kept eye contact through the whole thing, and the same wicked smile was plastered on his face. "Maybe you could help me get over it." He winked suggestively.

"Well, what attacked you?" Inuyasha continued, ignoring the last comment.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Inuyasha left the hut and found Kagome staring at the fire. He sat down beside her.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What do you mean, 'well, what?'! What happened?"

"Calm down, Kagome, you'll wake the old woman." Inuyasha looked down at Kaede.

"Right, sorry. So-"

"Next time, you're staying alone with him."

"Gah! Inuyasha! What happened? What did he say?" She whispered angrily.

"Not much. He got lost when the others went out to find Naraku, got attacked by a snake demon, passed out, and woke up here. He wouldn't tell me anything else."

"A snake demon? I didn't find any bites. Just deep cuts."

"Well, I dunno, that's what he said."

Helooked intensely at Kagome.

She blushed. "What?"

"Well, I did what you asked me to and…"

Kagome nodded. He did do what she wanted him to. And she was very proud of him for that. But what did he want? "Yes?"

He looked at her and frowned. "Can we kill him now?"

"Sit."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Okay. If any of you tell me that Kagome's being evil in this one and she had no right to sit Inuyasha, then...well...I don't know, but you'd better not!**

**Dragon**


	5. Day One

**DISCLAIMER: How many chapters do I have to put this up for? I don't own the characters, the show, the manga, the summed up plot; only this _single little_ story...**

**It's about time! I ****had a lot of work, butnow were back to the story:) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 - Questions**

"Gah! Inuyasha! What happened? What did he say?" She whispered angrily.

"Not much. He got lost when the others went out to find Naraku, got attacked by a snake demon, passed out, and woke up here. He wouldn't tell me anything else."

"A snake demon? I didn't find any bites. Just deep cuts."

"Well, I dunno, that's what he said."

He looked intensely at Kagome.

She blushed. "What?"

"Well, I did what you asked me to and…"

Kagome nodded. He did do what she wanted him to. And she was very proud of him for that. But what did he want? "Yes?"

He looked down at her and frowned. "Can we kill him now?"

"Sit."

**Chapter 5 - Day One**

"What're you doing? You let me go right this _instant_! Damn woman! Damn, _old_ woman!"

The raven-haired girl groaned as she sat up in her sleeping bag. What now? Jakotsu's been screaming and yelling and pounding the entire night. She hadn't had a moment of silence since she brought him here.

She looked up into the sky.

The wind whispered through the trees and birds danced across the clouds. A faint smell of rain was noticeable and meant that a storm was coming their way. At least they had the hut.

"_Woman_! I _told_ you! I am _not_ a demon! Now _let me go_!" Another yell corrupted the silence of dawn.

Kagome stood and wiped off the dirt particles that stuck to her hair that night. She could tell she'd been rolling around a lot in her sleep.

"What're you- _Inuyasha_!"

A squeal? This wasn't good. Kagome averted her gaze to the hut and ran for Inuyasha's sake. A figure emerged from the door just as Kagome was about to enter.

"Kaede? What-"

"Ah, Kagome. Good Morning. Did ye sleep well?" She asked blandly.

Kagome frowned. "Yes, but-"

"Good, now if ye will excuse me, I must get clean water. The young Shichinintai is not cooperating."

"Kaede." She rested her hands on her hips. "He is _not_ a demon!"

"I know. And I-"

"Then what were you doing to him to make him say so?"

"Child, please. Control thy tone."

Kagome leaned back in shock. She reminded her of her grandmother so much. She was short, sweet, and strict. She shook her head and smiled. "I'm sorry."

Kaede nodded. "Yes, well, he was _very_ impure. I thought I could cleanse his shard. But he wouldn't let a soul get close, until Inuyasha came in."

"You... you left them alone?"

"No, child, Sango is in there with them. She's sitting right in between."

Kagome gasped excitedly. "Sango's back!" She ran to the hut without hearing Kaede's comment. She burst through the door. "Sango!"

The girl looked up and smiled brightly. "Kagome!"

"Touching…"

Kagome turned her head slightly and stared at the boy who so dryly remarked their friendship. She glared at him. "If I were you, I'd be very quiet! Who knows, I might just let Inuyasha kill you after all."

Inuyasha gave a hopeful look.

Jakotsu, on the other hand, gave her a look of pure doubt. "As if my Inu would do that! Be careful woman, I might let Inuyasha kill _you_."

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome. "Yeah, right." He snorted.

"Oh, Inu, come sit down, you don't want to _catch_ anything from her, do you?" Jakotsu cooed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha saw Kagome's cheeck begin to twitch. She shook slightly, and then full out pounced on the black haired boy.

"Why I outta! What would _you_ know about catching anything? You've probably slept with so many men, you have at least _twelve_ STD's roaming your body!" She screamed while she furiously clawed at him.

Jakotsu attempted to shield himself from her. "What the hell are you talking about woman?"

Sango ran over to Kagome and pulled her off; Kagome sure as hell put up a good fight.

Jakotsu tried to catch his breath. Normally, he would've killed her right there, but this time -one; he enjoyed tormenting her too much, and - two; he didn't have a weapon. Besides, he was weak.

"What the hell's an 'esteedee'?" He seemed to stress himself as he attempted to say the word.

Kagome stuttered for a moment. Defeated, she merely closed her eyes and walked to the exit.

Jakotsu fumed. Who was _she _not to listen to him? She was just a _woman_. He looked up from his ponderings and noticed Inuyasha was leaving the hut as well. The slayer was right behind him. "Inuyasha? Where're you going? Come back!"

Inuyasha paid no attention and Jakotsu saw this as an invitation. He stood on his knees, then brought one leg up and then the other. Finally, he was standing; holding onto the wall. With one quick movement, he brought his leg up, brought it back down, and did a 180 back onto the futon.

"Humph! That was a waste of time!" Jakotsu thought for a minute on what he could do. He saw the old lady's extra cane and reached out for it. Sure, he slid off the bed, but at least he caught it.

Again, he attempted to stand. This time it worked.

Kagome sat at the edge of a tree overlooking the village. She loved it here. The calmness, the serenity, the peace. She just loved it overall. It was like a second home to her; she knew she always had a place in _this_ world, as well as her own.

Her mind kept drifting off to Jakotsu though. What a…

"Bastard." She mumbled, picking at some poor, defenseless flower that lay hidden underneath the cherry tree.

Everything was fine until he came. She looked up. She loved this tree. It would always make her feel better. Inuyasha preferred his tree, and she preferred hers. If only there were more of them around here…and if only she could climb them.

She smiled. Then frowned. Damn that Jakotsu.

'_Get outta my head_!' She thought as she clamped her hands over her face and rested them on her knees.

He had some nerve to talk about her as if…as if she were some kind of _disease_! Sure, he hated women; but did he really have to make fun of her before he even _knew_ her?

'_What. A. Bastard._'

She sighed as she stretched out her legs and leaned her head back. She felt something cold hit her knee; then her thigh, then all over her legs and arms. At first it was soft and gentle, but it grew harder and heavier.

One eye opened as Kagome examined what was happening.

Rain.

In a second, Kagome was up and running toward the hut where she was sure her friends…along with that _man_…resided.

And she was right; sort of.

One foot after the other. It was a lot harder than he remembered. And every muscle tensed as he walked, stretching injuries and stressing worn joints. He panted slightly with every centimeter of distance he overcame. Finally, with a push of his arm, Jakotsu had made it outside. Smiling, he took that first step onto the grass, just as he felt a wet drop of rain fall from the heavens and onto his nose.

Well, there goes his pride for making it outside. Now he'd have to find out how to turn around and repeat the whole process once more.

His cane went up, as did his leg. He heard footsteps, though, and quickly turned around to see the priestess he so hated running towards him, not even looking in front of her, but behind her at some distant object.

Just as his mouth opened to tell her to watch out, they collided.

Kagome fell down but didn't know why or how. She looked under her, where she had landed on something soft and warm; opposed to the hard and wet ground.

Jakotsu. She blushed. Even if it _was_ Jakotsu, he was half naked and she was on top of him. Not to mention the fact that her skirt had risen up while she fell. And now there was something hard poking her lower abdomen.

She looked down at him. In his eyes. They were the most amazing shade of dark maroon Kagome had thought she had ever seen before. She blushed again, realizing what she thought. And it sickened her. She looked down at her side to see a cane sticking out from under her.

Hah.

That explained the pressure she felt against her pelvis.

'_Oh, yeah. Very smart Kagome._' She mused as her blush receded.

"Will you get off me, woman?"

Kagome sprung back to reality, realizing now that she was still in an 'embarrassing situation'. With a her blush back, Kagome stood up and apologized before running into the hut. Thankfully she had dry clothes in her bag.

She slapped a hand against her forehead. Her bag that was still _outside_.

Kaede stopped her before she left again, and gave her some priestess's clothing to change into. She scolded Inuyasha and Miroku and made them turn for Kagome. Sango aided in keeping an eye on the lecherous monk; just to be sure.

Jakotsu entered the hut just as Kagome was almost fully clothed. She yelped and hid behind Kaede, and for once…Jakotsu blushed.

"Don't kid yourself, woman. You have nothing of any beauty or importance to hide." And with a satisfied smirk, he sat back towards her and awaited Kaede's assistance to fix him up with some dry clothing.

He didn't eve notice Kagome's scarlet face and steaming expression. Oh, how she hated that man! If he even _was_ a man!

**Flashback**

His cane went up, as did his leg. He heard footsteps, though, and quickly turned around to see the priestess he so hated running towards him, not even looking in front of her, but behind her at some distant object.

Just as his mouth opened to tell her to watch out, they collided.

He felt a warmth on top of him. And the cane in between them, making him very uncomfortable in a certain area. His eyes opened to see the young girl who so obnoxiously left earlier after scratching him nearly to death.

She looked at him so intensely. He looked back at her just the same, frustrated.

Her hair was wet and dripping. It was stuck to the sides of her face and he couldn't help but notice her blush. He had to admit, though he hated to do it, she was very warm. To him, women had always been cold, and, in turn, he was just as cold to them.

She averted his gaze.

He couldn't take it. This felt too strange for him and he was getting downright pissed at how she made no motion to stand. "Will you get off me, woman?"

She blushed again as she hopped up and… Did he hear right? She apologized to him. She entered the hut leaving him all alone out in the pouring rain.

Damn woman, didn't even offer to help him up. She was no different that the rest.

He used the same method as earlier and stood without faltering.

As he entered the hut, he noticed that all the men were turned around, and the priestess was half naked. He stared at her for a moment.

He had never seen a women naked, or even half naked before.

He gulped as she yelled and hid behind Kaede. She saw him looking at her? He wasn't even aware of it. He was simply curious and she was strange.

Without it being helped, he blushed; then mentally cursed and scolded himself.

"Don't kid yourself, woman. You have nothing of any beauty or importance to hide." Came his remark with a smirk.

He did the gentlemanly thing, and turned around as he said it.

**End Flashback**

Inuyasha turned around and glared at Jakotsu. "What hell are you doing? You ain't supposed to look!" Even _he_ hadn't seen Kagome like this.

"Inuyasha! Turn around!" Her demand came and he obeyed. Sometimes, he felt like he was the dog, and she was the master. What this woman did to him was amazing. Just like Kikyo…

Jakotsu stared at him. "Inuyasha! You shouldn't take orders from her." He stumbled forward as a hand hit him hard on the back of the head.

"Shut up." Came Kagome's reply.

Kaede pulled her away from him and handed Jakotsu some dry, clean clothes. Kagome and Sango turned away this time, and Inuyasha and Miroku thought about leaving the hut, but decided to just stay in the corner with their eyes closed.

"Woman! I refuse to wear this!" Jakotsu yelled at the old priestess as the others cautiously turned back around. Kagome gasped. This wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair!

Out of everyone in the two worlds she knew of, why her, why this?

She walked over to Jakotsu. If his hair was longer, and he looked just a bit more feminine without all that makeup on, they would have looked like twins… in their matching red and white priestess kimonos.

**Dragon**


	6. Curiosity

**DISCLAIMER: I envy Rumiko Takahashi...she owns such an amazing story, I wish I did... :( ... :) Oh wait, I do! This one! ...that's all...**

**I'm so glad you all liked it. What really got to me was that all of you wrote about the same thing…well, almost all. ****It seems as if the ending was the only part worth reading…lol Not really, I can't say that, because ****I worked hard on that chapter! This one too:) Read on!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 5 - Day One, No Fun**

Jakotsu stared at him. "Inuyasha! You shouldn't take orders from her."

Jakotsu stumbled forward as a hand hit him hard on the back of the head. "Shut up." Came Kagome's reply.

Kaede pulled her away from him and handed Jakotsu some dry, clean clothes. Kagome and Sango turned away this time, and Inuyasha and Miroku thought about leaving the hut, but decided to just stay in the corner with their eyes closed.

"Woman! I refuse to wear this!" Jakotsu yelled at the old priestess as the others cautiously turned back around. Kagome gasped. This wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair!

Out of everyone in the two worlds she knew of, why her, why this?

She walked over to Jakotsu. If his hair was longer, and he looked just a bit more feminine without all that makeup on, they would have looked like twins…in their matching, little priestess kimonos.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 6 - Curiosity **

She stormed out of the hut, and, while doing so, tripped rather ungracefully and landed bottom first into the mud.

Kagome felt as if the whole world was staring at her, laughing their heads off.

She pulled her self together, stood, and dusted herself off, only achieving in smearing the brown muck even further into her clothes.

Inuyasha stepped out of the hut, worry evident on his tanned face. "Kagome!" He looked her up and down. "What happened?"

Kagome glared at the half-demon. "Well, whaddaya think?" And with a groan of frustration, anger, and annoyance, she stomped over the hill and down to the main village.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Jakotsu was still going on about he fact that both he and a _woman_ were wearing the same clothes.

"Woman! I demand something else!"

"Oh, shut up already, you got what you got, not drop it!" Sango was getting a migraine.

"Damn woman, how _dare_ you talk that way to me! You have no right to-"

"I believe she has any right she wishes." Miroku cut in between them, for a moment forgetting his fear and discomfort.

Jakotsu stepped back. He growled. "Fine!" And with that, he, too, stomped out of the hut and toward the village; leaving a blushing Sango, a proud Miroku, and a tired, old Kaede.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Inuyasha turned to enter the hut as Jakotsu exited. They hit, causing both to falter.

"Watch it!" He looked up to find Inuyasha rubbing his chest.

"You watch it." And he went around him.

"Oh! Inuyasha! I thought you were that wench…sorry!" But it was too late, it was always too late. What did Inuyasha see in that woman?

He shook his head clear of any thoughts of that wretched being and continued his path to the village, slower this time. While walking, a thought popped into his head. '_Where's Jakotsutou_?'

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kagome sighed as she sat down by the river. The rain stopped a little while ago, but now it was cold out. She had no choice but to wash the mud from herself and her priestess outfit, though.

Slowly she removed the sash, then the top, and slid down the bottom. Her undergarments came next, along with the ribbon in her hair.

Kagome shivered and hugged herself. "Oh, my _God,_ it's cold!" She exclaimed jumping into the water and giving a little shriek. It was colder than it was outside.

She held her breath and plunged underneath the waters surface.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Jakotsu walked down along the cliffside until he heard a scream. Instead of shrugging it off and getting on with complaining to no one in particular, curiosity got the better of him and he turned to walk in the direction of the scream. It seemed pretty close.

As he rounded the corner, he let out a yawn. As soon as Jakotsu's eyed reopened, he stopped in his tracks and his mouth hung wide open. For the second time that day, he'd blushed…and that was only because for the second time that day, he'd seen the priestess half naked.

This time, though. She was covered in white, bubbly stuff and was rubbing it all over her hair and body.

Something within him stirred. He didn't like it one bit. Without even realizing he took a step closer, and another, and another.

Jakotsu abruptly stopped. What the hell was he doing? He wiped a hand all the way down his face. His mind was racing and he was desperately trying to get rid of this image.

Again he opened his eyes, this time, he wished he hadn't.

The young girl, Kagome, as Inuyasha and the others called her - to him, all women were women, why bother giving them names - looked up at him for a brief moment and then continued her humming and washing.

Jakotsu raised an eyebrow. Why wasn't she reacting? Did she want him to look at her body? Not that she had anything Jakotsu would want to look at, by the way. Jakotsu blushed again. This had to stop; the whole blushing thing.

All of a sudden a splash was heard, followed by a scream.

That answered it.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**This chapter was short because of the following - I have homework, I'm tired, and the most important one, _I haven't had a cliffy in a really long time_! But don't worry, I'll update this one before I even think about my other ones, 'kay?**

**And the only reason I updated so soon, was because I already updated for everything else. Isn't that great? I was able to do it so fast, too!**

**R&R please! **

**Dragon**


	7. Cover Up

**DISCLAIMER: Pssh, I wish...!**

**I _told_ you it'd be up soon! ****This chapter contains mild …um…what's less than lime? ...citrus...? Hmm, no. ****I always thought that was like, extreme! ****Well, even if it's not, I still think maybe…'Tangerine' works out more. heh. Enjoy!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 6 - Curiosity**

Something within him stirred. He didn't like it one bit. Without even realizing he took a step closer, and another, and another.

Jakotsu abruptly stopped. What the hell was he doing? He wiped a hand all the way down his face. His mind was racing and he was desperately trying to get rid of this image.

Again he opened his eyes, this time, he wished he hadn't.

The young girl, Kagome, as Inuyasha and the others called her - to him, all women were women, why bother giving them names - looked up at him for a brief moment and then continued her humming and washing.

Jakotsu raised an eyebrow. Why wasn't she reacting? Did she want him to look at her body? Not that she had anything Jakotsu would want to look at, by the way. Jakotsu blushed again. This had to stop; the whole blushing thing.

All of a sudden a splash was heard, followed by a scream.

That answered it.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 7 - Cover Up**

**Flashback**

Jakotsu walked down the hill, muttering to himself something about how foolish women were and how all they cared for was themselves.

"I don't see what that Inuyasha could _possibly_ want in that…_Ke-go-may_. For all I'm concerned, she's just like all the others. Hateful, hideous, atrocious human beings, they are. Inuyasha deserves someone better, someone like me." He mused over his thoughts some more when running water caught his attention.

Jakotsu looked down at his clothes. They were spotless almost, yet he felt so dirty.

"Damn women, just being close to them makes me feel filthy all over." He shuddered and shook his head.

'_I think a bath would suit me well…_' He came to a halt as he noticed two directions. One was just roads, and seemed to be leading nowhere but the village, and the other was a grassy path that led into the forest.

"There should be a spring in there…" And he headed off toward the woods.

A few steps later, he began with his rambling again.

How could InuYasha pick that _thing_ over him? How could he have let himself _blush_ because of her? Jakotsu was amazed at himself for pondering on how he felt? It was a strange feeling though, not understanding what he should do.

"UGH!" He grabbed his hair. "Women have no place in this world, she shoulda just left me where she found me; I would've been fine!"

Something cried out and interrupted him, maybe it was a demon, with more shards? Or perhaps it was Bankotsu and the others?

He turned back headed for the area where the shout came from.

He frowned.

It had better not be them, for their sake…

**End Flashback**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kagome's face went bright red as she noticed there was somebody staring at her, more or less Jakotsu. She bent down in the water and hid herself from his view.

She blamed herself, if she hadn't have been so 'out there' and 'in the open', he might not have noticed.

Jakotsu, on the other hand, was hiding his face. His blush must have been extremely visible, even from her distance, since he felt it burn.

"What are you doing here? You pervert!"

Jakotsu turned toward her and began walking. "What are you talking about? I wasn't looking! I would_ never_ look at _you_!"

He was still coming closer to her, and Kagome knew it. She crouched even further into the water and tried inching away.

A plant under her caught her foot and sent her falling under the surface.

Jakotsu stopped and wondered where she went.

Just then, Kagome popped out from the river and took in deep breaths. She panted and coughed up water as she hit her chest a few times.

Jakotsu cleared his throat, turned his head, and, yes, he blushed…_again_.

Kagome tilted her head to the side. A cold wind blew and she shivered. Her eyes widened as she looked down. "Ai!" And back under she went, but not before turning crimson red.

"You still haven't answered me, you know!"

"What's there to answer, I heard a scream, thought it was something else, followed it, and got traumatized." He smirked.

Kagome opened her mouth to yell at him, but she just turned away and kept quiet. She just wanted him to leave.

"I came to take a bath." He finally answered her.

"Hmm?" Kagome blinked. A bath? He wanted to take…a…bath? _Here_?

"No!" She crawled in the direction of her clothes. The water was dark, so she felt around before taking a step, just in case.

"Well?" Jakotsu was growing impatient.

"Come back later!" She screamed at him.

What? Well, then. He wasn't gonna let her have it her way. And besides, he didn't care.

He inched closer, tormenting her practically to death; the same smirk still plastered on his face.

"W-what are you doing?" Kagome stuttered. She didn't like him coming in with him.

Jakotsu removed his own sash, followed by the rest of the items of clothing, and, while Kagome looked away in embarrassment, jumped into the water.

"What the heck're you doing!" She cried out in frustration. "Can't you see I'm still here?"

Jakotsu smirked. "Yep. Now, if you don't mind, _leave_! I need to bathe." He frowned and dunked his head.

Kagome huffed. She swam over to him and stuck her hand under the water. When she pulled it out, Jakotsu's hair was attached.

"What the hell are you doing, woman?" Jakotsu howled, pushing her hand away.

"For the final time! My name's not woman, wench, or anything else that come's to your mind! It's Kagome! Say it with me, 'Ka go may'! Got it?" their noses were practically touching, causing Kagome to jump back and her face to redden.

Jakotsu held his breath. '_I won't let her get to me. But _no_ one speaks that way to me! Woman or not, she has to learn_!'

Kagome crossed her arms, feeling more and more revealing every second. "Got it?" She asked in a calm, quiet tone.

Jakotsu scowled. "Don't you ever yell at me, _woman_! I can call you whatever I please, and there's _nothing_ you can say or do to make me change that fact! _Got it_?"

Kagome leaned back, in shock. What? Did he yell at her, did he…call he woman again? And after she told him her name, and asked him not to call him that? She couldn't believe him. So she did the only thing worth doing in a river, pushed him under.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Jakotsu examined his surroundings just as they changed; drastically. Things were not clear anymore, but blurry and dark. And very, very…wet. It took a moment to realize what just happened. That bitch tried to drown him! He jumped up and panted. Jakotsu stared at her in disbelief.

Kagome stared back. She smiled, then full out laughed at his expression. Kagome practically doubled over and drowned.

Jakotsu was speechless. He grabbed hold of her face with both hands and looked intensly in her eyes.

Kagome blushed, her heart raced. This was partly because he was so close, and partly because she didn't whether he was going to snap her neck, or drown her. Either way, it meant a bad ending for poor Kagome.

She gulped.

'_What's he doing? Why am I blushing? Stop it,Kagome_!'

"Woman! I've told you before!" And with that warning, he sent her to the bottom of the river with one plunge. Too bad for him she grabbed hold of his shoulders. This sent him under with her.

Kagome settled against the rocky, river bottom and Jakotsu covered her frame with his, bodies inches away.

She opened her eyes and almost gasped, if not for the lack of air.

Jakotsu was right above her, his eyes were closed though. Something was different about him. His lips! The water must have washed away the lip coloring. And his marks…were fading?

Kagome gasped mentally. Was he dying?

She shook him slightly. When he opened his eyes, she wished she hadn't. His gaze never left hers. And for a moment, Kagome forgot where she was, and that she couldn't breath.

Jakotsu stared down at her and blushed. They were naked, and on top of each other.

Fun.

Kagome blushed at realizing, too. She shook her head and tried to get up. And as she slowly floated toward the top, she hit something…or someone. Her body collided with Jakotsu's and was covered by it. Every part of him was touching every part of her. Their chests were pressed against each other, their legs, arms, and even… Kagome shivered, and not because she was cold.

She felt slightly…uncomfortable and felt that her breasts were too small. She didn't understand why; usually, she loved her body, and felt great in it.

Jakotsu thought along the same lines, somewhat. He felt her breasts against him and felt so uncomfortable, he could have died right there. He wasn't used to having such soft, 'bulky' objects touching him. He blushed and pushed her away.

Kagome felt him do this, and as he did, his manhood rubbed slightly against her pelvis, causing her to moan.

She, too jumped up and panted as she reached the surface. When she regained her strenghth, she looked around for the missing criminal. He was gone. Kagome looked over at the riverside, and there she saw him. He was walking over to where his clothes were.

Kagome swam quickly to catch him. She grabbed ahold of his arm.

Jakotsu stopped and turned instantly. "What do you want, woman?"

Kagome sighed. "It's Kagome! And I wanna know wh-"

"Leave me alone, _wench_!" Jakotsu hissed. He pulled his arm back sharply and resumed his walking.

Kagome was about to grab him again, when he stepped out of the water.

"Eep!" She covered her eyes.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

When Jakotsu was finished, Kagome stepped out and dressed while he walked bak to Kaede's.

'_That was strange. And what's with his face? He seemed so…different. His Shichinintai marks were fading. Is he sick_?"

She packed her stuff together and followed Jakotsu.

Kagome had so many questions, the main one was; did she see him blush?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**OK! That was chapter 7 for ya! A little bit of "ooh"'s and "ahh"'s But no more for awhile, got it:grin: Good. **

**Dragon**


	8. Constant Arguing

**DISCLAIMER: I don't- oh, you know...**

**I'm upset. ****I've been so damn busy, and everyone's telling me to hurry. I've let them down! I've taken too long! I'm a horrible person and writer:sobs:****I took forever to update:sniffs: But I guess most people do...And I'm busy...:sigh: **

**Enjoy...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 7 - Cover Up**

When Jakotsu was finished, Kagome stepped out and dressed while he walked back to Kaede's.

'_That was strange. And what's with his face? He seemed so…different. His Shichinintai marks were fading. Is he sick_?"

She packed her stuff together and followed Jakotsu.

Kagome had so many questions, the main one was; did she see him blush?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 8 - Constant Arguing**

Kagome arrived at the hut a few minutes later, ignoring the stares.

Inuyasha was the first to speak up, and quite happily too. "What happened? Can-"

Kagome glared at him. "Not now!"

Sango and Miroku sat under the tree, watching Kagome as she entered the hut. "What do you think happened?"

Sango shrugged. "Something bad?"

Miroku nodded.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"What are you doing in here?" Jakotsu jumped up and covered himself, turning bright red.

"What are you- AHH!" Kagome screamed and fell backwards. She covered her eyes.

"Can't a guy get dressed without you damn women coming in here?"

Kagome, eyes still closed, cheeks still hot, stood and leaned against the wall. "How was I supposed to know you were in here?"

"Didn't anyone stop you?"

"No!"

"Well you should've asked!"

Kagome was fuming she opened her eyes accidentally and blushed even more.

Jakotsu covered himself again. "Would you stop that?"

Kagome closed her eyes and exited the hut, not opening them until she was sure it was safe.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

She leaned against the Sakura tree and sighed. Her heartbeat quickened and she blushed. She couldn't believe what she saw.

He was so well built, not to thin, but not too big either. He was tan and tall.

Lucky for Kagome, she didn't look at his 'lower regions' for more than half a second. But even that long was like an hour to her.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" She looked up to where the voice was coming from. "Shippou!" She squealed as he jumped into her arms.

"What were you doing up there?" Kagome smiled.

"Jakotsu came back and was really angry. I got scared and climbed the tree when he threatened me. He-"

"He threatened you…" Kagome felt her eye twitch. He threatened a kid?

"Yeah, I asked him where you were and he picked me up and-"

She sighed. "Okay Shippou, I'll be right back." And without really wanting to, she stood and made way back to the hut.

"What, but Kagome!"

Kagome smiled at him. "I'll be back soon, I just have to talk to someone."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

She knocked on the wall of the hut, hoping he would hear her.

Nothing.

She knocked again.

"You can go in there you know." Jakotsu snorted from behind her.

"Eep!" She turned around and grabbed her chest. "Don't _do_ that!"

"Do what? You were knocking on an empty hut!"

"I thought you were in there!"

"Well I'm not! You could've knocked earlier!"

"I didn't know you were in there earlier. _ARRGH_! Why did you yell at Shippou?"

"Shippou? The fox kid? I didn't yet at him, woman!"

"It's Kagome! He said you threatened him!"

Jakotsu stopped and blinked. "Oh yeah…I was in a bad mood, the kid was bothering me." he waved it off.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. She grabbed his arm and began pulling him.

"Woman!"

Kagome stopped. In a slow and deadly way, Kagome's head turned to face him. "My name is Kagome!" And she resumed her pulling.

"Where are you taking me?"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kagome led Jakotsu up the hill. She couldn't help but notice how her hand had slid down to his wrist. He was so warm. She blushed and mentally scolded herself.

They reached the tree at the top of the hill. Shippou was sitting underneath it, quietly humming a tune and playing with a little bug that he found.

Kagome smiled at the sight.

"Why'd you take me here?

She blinked. "Hmm?"

Jakotsu glared at her and pulled his arm from her grasp. "Why am I here?" He clarified.

"To apologize to Shippou!"

He smirked. "Make me…"

Kagome's eyes widened. Was he…playing with her? She frowned. "Apologize."

"No."

Shippou looked up due to the commotion. "Ahh! Kagome! Get away!" He panicked seeing Jakotsu so close to her.

Kagome smiled at him. "Don't worry Shippou, he won't do anything but _apologize_!" She sent a glare his way.

Jakotsu stared at her. She was really persistent, wasn't she? "No!" He snapped, moving closer.

Kagome stepped forward too. Their noses were touching.

"You will apologize to Shippou!"

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll-" Kagome stopped.

"You'll what?" He smirked.

SNEEZE.

Jakotsu narrowed his eyes. He turned around and walked away.

Kagome blushed. Oops. She couldn't help but let out a tiny smile.

Shippou jumped up onto her shoulder. "What was he doing?"

"Nothing…"

Kagome walked to the tree and sat down with Shippou in her lap.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The wind blew the Sakura petals off of their branches and floated around the reincarnated priestess. She sat and watched as little petals danced in the air, down to the river where she had been earlier, landing soundlessly into the clear water. And in the horizon, the sun sent out it's last beams of light as night took over.

What a day it's been…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Have you noticed how it's chapter 8, and Jakotsu still hasn't said Kagome's name? And why ****is that? Heh... ****It's a secret…**

**R&R**

**Dragon**


	9. Talking it Out

**DICLAIMER: Please don't make me repeat myself...**

**Another late chapter, that makes two in a row! ****Therefore, a long chapter was needed. ****I'm quite proud of it:)**

**ENJOY!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 8 - Constant Arguing**

"You will apologize to Shippou!"

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll-" Kagome stopped.

"You'll what?" He smirked.

SNEEZE.

Jakotsu narrowed his eyes. He turned around and walked away.

Kagome blushed. Oops. She couldn't help but let out a tiny smile.

Shippou jumped up onto her shoulder. "What was he doing?"

"Nothing…"

Kagome walked to the tree and sat down with Shippou in her lap.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 9 - A Talk**

BOOM!

Kagome's eyes snapped open at the sound of lightning. She looked around hysterically. Not only had she had a nightmare, but now she was awakened by a loud crash. And she was sopping wet. She looked up at the sky, still somewhat shaken up. A large drop of rain fell onto her eye, causing her to wince.

She jumped up and began running back to the hut.

From the looks of it, it had been either sprinkling for a few hours, then raining hard for a few minutes, or just pouring for about 5 to 10 minutes straight.

As Kagome wiped the rain from her eyes to fix her sight slightly, she slipped and landed face down in a puddle. She shivered. It was a cold, cold puddle. Kagome lifted her head to be greeted by a croaking frog. The frog jumped up onto her head, causing the girl to yelp and shake him off.

"What're you doing?" A voice came from above.

Kagome looked up. Chestnut eyes met amber. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah? Come on, you'll get yourself sick!" He bent down and picked her up, then ran back to Kaede's. "You'd better wash my clothes later, you're gettin' 'em all dirty…"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. Same old Inuyasha…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

They reached the hut in less than a minute with Inuyasha's speed. Kagome had been trying to wipe the drops of rain from her face since the started running. A strange thing happens when you run with a demon while it's raining, or half-demon in this case, the water never leaves your face…

As the entered through the door, four heads looked up.

"Kagome! We were worried about you!" Sango stood and helped the priestess wipe the mud and rain from her shoulders and face.

"Well, most of us…" Replied Miroku. Kagome blinked and looked around. The only ones who hadn't looked up when Kagome and Inuyasha came in was the sleeping Kirara and Jakotsu, who was absorbed in looking at his reflection.

Kagome sighed. She turned to her friends and smiled. "Nothing to worry about, I'm-_ a-choo_!" She held her hand up to her nose and slightly wiped it with her finger.

"Nothing to worry about, huh?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

Kaede stood and handed Kagome a new priestess Kimono.

Kagome sighed. She loved wearing this, but it reminded her too much of Kikyo. And then there was Jakotsu, who wore the same thing she did. "Thanks Kaede." She put on a smile.

Kaede smiled in return and motioned for the males in the house to face away.

Sango helped Miroku turn around and stay that way, while Shippou made sure Inuyasha wasn't peeking. Jakotsu, on the other hand, continued to stare into the mirror.

Kagome frowned and walked over to him. "Turn around!" She demanded.

Jakotsu, without looking up at her, shook his head.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and crouched down. She took the mirror away and took a few steps back. That got his attention.

Jakotsu jumped up and was in front of her in less than a second. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, letting his eyes search hers.

Kagome couldn't breathe. She was scared, but felt guilty, for some reason. What was going on? '_His eyes…._'she thought. They were looking at her with such….sadness?

Just as fast as he'd stepped in front of her, he'd left the hut.

Kagome begun breathing again. She looked down at her mirror, her eyes expressing sadness and confusion. Jakotsu had noticed his marks fading as well.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kagome changed quickly and without saying a word, left in search of Jakotsu.

Kaede heard the footsteps, along with the others. They turned around and caught sight of Kagome as she left.

"What-?" Inuyasha was stopped by Kaede.

"Kagome has something she needs to do, leave her be." The old woman _was_ worried about her safety, but decided it would be best if Kagome solved what she had caused.

Inuyasha pouted and crossed his arms, having himself a seat on the floor. "It's raining." He said stubbornly.

Kaede nodded and continued mending Kagome's uniform.

Inuyasha groaned and banged his head against the wall, closing his eyes to get a bit of sleep.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kagome stopped at the river. Not here either. She was wet again. Wet, cold, and sick. Nonetheless, she would not give up, so Kagome turned and headed for Inuyasha's Forest. It was the only place she hadn't looked at.

While walking, she noticed the rain had gotten lighter and warmer. It was probably night, seeing how dark the sky was. But for all she knew, it might have been early in the afternoon but just cloudy out.

Kagome stopped. There was a rustle of leaves behind her. If it wasn't raining, one might have seen her sweat. She walked faster. The rustling was louder. The faster she went, the louder and closer the sounds were. She heard breathing and footsteps, even in the rain. She closed her eyes and continued her quick pace. Maybe it was just a squirrel.

"What're you doing out here?" A voice came from behind her.

Kagome jumped and yelped. She turned around and, after realizing who it was, she threw her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest.

Jakotsu was stunned, to say the least. His eyes were wide and his breathing had ceased. He was in shock. Why was she…?

Kagome attempted to calm herself down. Seconds later, she pushed away from him and punched his chest lightly. If she was healthier and less tired, it would have been a stronger hit. "_Stop doing that_!" She yelled. Kagome's face was crimson. She still felt his warmth.

"Doing _what_?" Jakotsu's blush was light, but still there. "_You_ glomped _me_!"

She blushed. _Glomp..._? She glomped him? "I-"

"Yeah?"

Kagome panted. "Stop scaring me!" She stomped.

Jakotsu smirked. That was kind of cute. He shook his head- _not_ cute.

"I didn't try to! What were you doing following me anyway?" He questioned curiously.

Kagome blinked. She blushed even more and averted her attention to the ground, finding the pebbles to be interesting. "I came to apologize…"

Jakotsu's features softened…then he raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

Kagome looked up. "F-for being so rude back in the hut. I-I shouldn't have taken the mirror away. So…I'm sorry."

Jakotsu slouched a bit. That wasn't exactly what he'd expected… "You're a strange girl." He scratched his head.

Kagome frowned. "What do you mean by that?" she snapped.

"Calm down, woman! No use getting upset over it! Just meant that you were different, that's all." He looked off into the trees, tiredly.

Kagome tilted her head. That didn't help make things clearer. A cold water droplet ran down her spine, causing her to shiver.

"Hmm?" Jakotsu, with his head still turned towards the forest, eyed her small frame. He thought about his first night at the hut. That was maybe two days ago…

Kagome looked to see him staring at her. She blushed and turned around, wrapping her arms around herself and walking in any direction possible.

Jakotsu blinked and followed. "Where're you going? Your home's that way." He pointed in the opposite direction.

"I think I know where I'm going, thank you."

He snorted. "Fine…go ahead and get lost…see if I care." He mumbled, but continued following her.

Kagome didn't fail to notice this. She faced the Shichinintai. "If you don't care about my getting lost, then why do you follow me?" She pointed at him accusingly.

"Returning the favor." He leaned closer.

Kagome blushed and resumed walking. "Whatever…" she murmured softly.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

She came to a clearing. The rain had died down somewhat now. In the middle of the clearing, she saw a well, a very familiar well. A smile grazed her lips as she walked closer and sat on the edge. Turns out, Jakotsu was right. She'd been going the wrong way. But…

"That's not my home." She said abruptly, causing him to jump a little.

"What?" He stood a few feet away.

"The hut, that's not my home. You said it was." She stared up into the sky, squinting due to the rain.

Jakotsu stared at her. "I see. Where are you from then? Or do you not have a home?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, I _have_ a home…" She moved her legs back and forth.

Jakotsu could feel his legs giving out slowly. But it didn't matter. "Is it around here?"

Kagome eyed him. Why was he so interested in her all of a sudden? "You could say that."

"I could, or I should?" Jakotsu shifted.

Kagome noticed how uncomfortable he was. And the kimono was sticking to every part of his body, revealing a lean figure. She blushed. "You can sit down, you know…"

Jakotsu blinked. He strolled over to the well and sat next to her. "Answer my question."

Kagome's eye twitched. Persistent…wasn't he? "My home is very close to here."

"Where?"

Kagome stood up. "Why do wanna know?" She snapped.

"Well excuse me for trying to make conversation! Damn women…never _could_ talk to them properly…"

Kagome took a deep breath to calm down. She sat back down. "I'm sorry." She said in a monotonous voice.

Jakotsu practically hissed. "Stop doing that! Stop apologizing!"

Kagome glared at him. "I keep finding reasons to!"

Her gaze bored a hole into the ground as she stared at it.

A moment of silence passed.

"How did I get here?"

Kagome was surprised. "What?"

"How did I get here? Who brought me here?"

"To…the hut?" Kagome clarified.

Jakotsu nodded.

"You were brought here…" Kagome began.

"I know that, woman, but by who?" Jakotsu demanded.

"If you'd let me talk, maybe you'd get an answer!" She yelled back at him.

He quieted and let the girl talk.

"And my name's Kagome!" She crossed her arms over her chest. She sighed. "I brought you here."

Jakotsu burst out laughing. "I'm not kidding, lady, who brought me here?" He said smiling. "You can tell me it was Inu, I won't tell." He winked. "Well?"

"I told you!"

"Oh please. You couldn't possibly! Now honestly, who-"

Kagome scowled. "Me."

Jakotsu looked at her with disbelief.

"I lost my first aid kit and went back to look for it. I saw a dead ogre and then found you. You were taken to Kaede's by me and had your wounds cleansed by me."

Jakotsu was still surprised. He looked away from her and up at the trees. The girl wasn't lying, he could tell by the look in her eyes.

Kagome stared at him. It was all she could do. It was still raining out, more like a strong drizzle actually. But she couldn't help but blush as she saw the rain run down his cheeks, and his nose, and his lips… She looked away immediately.

"Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you do what you did?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not heartless!"

Jakotsu glared at _her_ this time, "And I didn't need your pity!"

"If I hadn't have helped you, you would've died!" She inched closer.

"Well, dammit, you should have let me!" Jakotsu was burning with anger.

"I couldn't leave you!"

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't!"

"That's not a reason, wench!"

"It's a good enough reason, in my opinion! And my name's not wench, not woman, not girl, _Kagome_!" She felt like she would cry.

"I don't care! And who the hell asked for your opinion?"

"_AAARGH_!" Kagome was furious. How dare he? After everything she'd done for him? She couldn't take it and pushed him with all her might.

Jakotsu's eyes widened as he felt himself lose balance. Without thinking, he grabbed a hold of Kagome's arm as he fell backwards into the well, bringing her down with him.

Kagome gasped. Oh no…not this…

A blue light engulfed the two. Jakotsu stared at Kagome, both horrified and confused…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**YAY! A cliffhanger! Now to get working on the next one…hope everyone enjoyed it. I'll update soon...lol...hopefully...**

**Dragon**


	10. The Well House

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own Jakotsu and Kagome. If I did, they'd have 6 kids +Shippou by now.**

**I'd like to make something a bit clearer. ****I always thought the marks of the Shichinintai were theirs, not paint. But 'kawaii dark angel' pointed out that it could be face paint. Well, i****n my story, it's not paint. But I'd like to thank them for bringing it up, so… THANK YOU KAWAII DARK ANGEL! **

**And enjoy:)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 9 - Talking it Out**

"I couldn't leave you!"

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't!"

"That's not a reason, wench!"

"It's a good enough reason, in my opinion! And my name's not wench, not woman, not girl, _Kagome_!" She felt like she would cry.

"I don't care! And who the hell asked for your opinion?"

"_AAARGH_!" Kagome was furious. How dare he? After everything she'd done for him? She couldn't take it and pushed him with all her might.

Jakotsu's eyes widened as he felt himself lose balance. Without thinking, he grabbed a hold of Kagome's arm as he fell backwards into the well, bringing her down with him.

Kagome gasped. Oh no…not this…

A blue light engulfed the two. Jakotsu stared at Kagome, both horrified and confused…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 10 - The Well House**

Jakotsu groaned. He propped himself up onto his elbows, relaxing the rest of his body. The ground was surprisingly soft.

Kagome opened her eyes, blushing immediately. "G-get off!" She pushed up.

Jakotsu blinked. "Eh?" He looked blow him at the red-faced girl. So that's it…

"Get off me!" Kagome repeated.

Jakotsu continued to stare, watching her cheeks redden as he did so. This was truly a strange girl. He mentally slapped himself, what was he doing? This woman was…disgusting! Jakotsu quickly scattered off of her, blushing in the process.

Kagome panted slightly. What had happened to him? Why wasn't he responding to her? She didn't care about that as much when she remembered what happened.

"Hey girl, come on, it stopped raining. Your friends must be worried. And my Inu!" He squealed, clapping his hands together. He looked around for anything that could be used as a rope.

Kagome gulped. It _was_ raining…just not in the modern era, _her_ era.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Dammit old woman, you told me not to go after her! Now look! She ain't here yet! It's been _forever_!"

"Inuyasha, stop whining!" Kaede scolded the young half-demon. "Kagome is a brave girl, she'll be fine. Ye should get some rest in the meantime…"

Inuyasha fumed. "How can I sleep when Kagome's out there in the rain, sick! She could be dead for all we know? She could have been ripped apart by some demon! Or even-"

"_Inuyasha_!" Sango yelled, interrupting him before he caused further damage.

Inuyasha turned his attention to the angry demon slayer. She was holding Shippou, who was whimpering and sniffling.

Inuyasha frowned apologetically and nodded. He closed his eyes.

"I'm sure Kagome will be fine. She's strong and smart. And unless Naraku appears before her, I don't think we have- _EEGH_!"

"Miroku! You're not making it any better!" Sango released the log and turned to Inuyasha. "Calm down."

Inuyasha was sitting up, stiff and worried once again.

Sango looked down at Shippou, who was struggling to keep quiet. She smiled comfortingly. "Everything'll be alright, you'll see."

Shippou smiled and tried to rest, with Kagome's safety still lingering in the back of his mind.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Woman, get offa me! I…don't…like…closed…_spaces_!" Jakotsu strived to free his arm from her grasp.

"No, we- I can't!" Kagome held on tighter, digging her face into his arm. She couldn't let him go, not ever. She had to hold onto him until she thought up a way to get him back to his own time. Kagome had never once thought about bringing anyone else here, and if it ever did cross her mind, she waved it aside thinking only she and Inuyasha could pass through. Now she could see just how wrong that little theory of hers was.

"Dammit wench! Let…me…go!" He yanked his arm an inch from her hold. This woman was strong. But any longer, and he'd loose the arm for sure.

Kagome was on the verge of tears, she could feel them leaving her eyes and hoped they would stay on her face long enough for her to wipe them away. She didn't want Jakotsu to know. Bringing up one hand to remove the water was a mistake.

Jakotsu wrenched the arm free and rubbed it gently. He turned to her, fire burned in his eyes. "What the hell was that for?"

Kagome stared wide-eyed at the man.

He stood and quickly began climbing the ladder.

Kagome gasped. '_No…_' she thought and desperately grabbed his leg, sending him tumbling down on top of her yet again.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd do anything to _touch_ me…" Jakotsu smirked evilly.

Kagome blushed and, without thinking, slapped him. She pulled herself out from under him and began climbing the ladder.

'_Stupid, STUPID…ugh! All men are the same. How DARE he?…_'

She exited the well and looked for the lid. She spotted it leaning against the wall. It hadn't been used in such a long time…should she?

She should.

Kagome ran over to the lid and pulled. She went around and pushed. She even attempted to pick it up. Nothing. Kagome sighed. She _had_ to. As she bent down to push the lid over again, someone had grabbed her arm and turned her to face them.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Kaede, we'll be happy to help you repair it, _won't_ we Inuyasha…?" Sango glared at him.

Inuyasha felt angry, not ashamed, he didn't care. No one would let him go after Kagome, so they should be thankful that he took his anger out on the wall and not them. And besides, it was only a small hole.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kagome gasped. Her attempt was for nothing. It was too late. Everything she'd strived for, to keep quiet, to keep it a secret, it was all in vain. She swallowed slowly and stared at deep amethyst eyes.

"What-" Jakotsu pointed at his left check, which was red and burning, "-was this for?"

Kagome paled. She hit him? When? She inhaled sharply when she saw little scratch marks appear. Her nails had done some damage as well as her hand.

Jakotsu squeezed her wrist tighter and pressed her closer against the wall with his body. "I've had enough, woman, answer me." He said in a deadly voice.

"I-" Kagome didn't know what to say. She was speechless. He was so close. Something about him made her want to…

"_A-choo…_" she let out a small sneeze, the air blew at his exposed chest, causing him to wince.

Jakotsu stepped back. Again she had sneezed on him. He ran his fingers through his hair. If only he had Jakotsutou with him… but even so, he wouldn't be able to harm her. Although Jakotsu was a mercenary, he had honor, and would not kill one who had saved his life. Even if it was not wished to be saved.

Kagome griped her wrist. It hurt. She looked at him and felt guilty. She slapped him, hurt him, _sneezed_ on him.

"Hmm?" Jakotsu looked around. "What the h…?" They weren't outside. How had he failed to notice this?

Kagome groaned. He knows…

"Wench, where are we?"

"Kagome!"

Jakotsu turned around. "Where's that?"

"No! That's my name! Kagome!" Kagome stepped closer to him. "If you want to talk to me, call me by my name or I'm not answering!" She crossed her arms over her chest and stood triumphantly.

"Fine by me."

"Hmm?" Kagome opened an eye. "_WHA-_?" She ran and grabbed his hand before he pushed the door open.

"Don't!" Kagome would _beg_ if she had to. She gasped. Maybe she could push him back into the well! That would work. She pulled his arm as fast as she could and led him towards the well.

"What…are you doing?" Jakotsu blinked and swayed as the girl pulled and pushed with all her might. But he let it get out of hand. "Hey, wait, what're you-? _GAAAH_!"

Before he could stop her, he was pushed into the well.

Kagome smiled proudly and sighed. Her work was done. Now she'd stay and get some medicine, clothes, food and so on. Pushing the door open, Kagome stepped out into a warm night. She was right. It wasn't day anymore.

She slowly closed the door to the well house and stretched as she basked in the moonlight. She should be getting back quickly, in was two or so nights before the new moon.

As she walked, she thought of Jakotsu. Strangely, she hadn't dismissed the thoughts of him. She rather enjoyed thinking of him for he made her laugh. He was funny. She smiled and exhaled happily, but landed on the floor a few moments later. She was flipped onto her back and laid staring in fear at Jakotsu above her.

"You pushed me…"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**I felt horrible not updating so soon, so, as 'Naien' and a few others requested, here's a new one right the next day!…now to write for my other stories…O.O**

**Wish me lucl, ****I'll be needing it…**

**Dragon**


	11. Revealing the Truth

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or anything! Although…I so wish I owned the Band of Seven… especially Bankotsu and Jakotsu, they're so YUMMY:3

Wow…it's been a while. lol. I've been so busy, but I guess that's no reason for me not to update every once in a while... But I've been thinking about this story all day! So I figured, I'll do my homework immediately after school's over, then get right to work on chapter 11! But…I forgot that I put my project off until the very last minute, and I had to wait another hour and a half for me to start. Then lunch and dinner got in the way, and my bedroom needed cleaning. Heh… At least I'm done now!

Oh and Nyx left…but that's okay, she taught me a few things before she did, so I'll be fine without her:)

Enjoy everyone! And again, I apologize for not updating sooner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 10 - The Well House

"Hmm?" Kagome opened an eye. "_WHA-_?" She ran and grabbed his hand before he pushed the door open.

"Don't!" Kagome would _beg_ if she had to. She gasped. Maybe she could push him back into the well! That would work. She pulled his arm as fast as she could and led him towards the well.

"What…are you doing?" Jakotsu blinked and swayed as the girl pulled and pushed with all her might. But he let it get out of hand. "Hey, wait, what're you-? _GAAAH_!"

Before he could stop her, he was pushed into the well.

Kagome smiled proudly and sighed. Her work was done. Now she'd stay and get some medicine, clothes, food and so on. Pushing the door open, Kagome stepped out into a warm night. She was right. It wasn't day anymore.

She slowly closed the door to the well house and stretched as she basked in the moonlight. She should be getting back quickly, in was two or so nights before the new moon.

As she walked, she thought of Jakotsu. Strangely, she hadn't dismissed the thoughts of him. She rather enjoyed thinking of him for he made her laugh. He was funny. She smiled and exhaled happily, but landed on the floor a few moments later. She was flipped onto her back and laid staring in fear at Jakotsu above her.

"You pushed me…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 11 - Revealing the Truth

"Dammit, wench! I'm gonna ki-" He stopped and his tight grip on her throat loosened a little. He looked up then straight ahead.

A… shrine?

Jakotsu removed his hand from her completely, staring at the strange building. Was it a shrine? It looked a little like it.

He snapped his attention back to Kagome. "Where-?" he spat, but stopped upon seeing her eyes begin to water. Little droplets fell from the corners of her eyes. She was crying.

He inhaled sharply. "Where are we." He said more than asked.

Although Jakotsu's words were more gently said, they still had venom and swore a painful and torturous punishment if she didn't speak.

"I… this is…" She panted. "Jakotsu I'm-"

Interruption again. "I want to know where we are! Dammit, bitch, you tell me right now! Then tell me why the hell you pushed me down that well? It wasn't a small drop, ya know!" He was a few inches from her face.

Kagome blushed at realizing their position.

Kagome lay flat on her back a few meters from the well house. Jakotsu was straddling her and leaning forward. She swallowed heavily. The priestess kimono he wore hung from him when he bent down, revealing almost his entire chest to her.

She snapped out of it when he violently shook her. "Hey! Are you listening to me? Stupid woman." He dropped her and sat straight up, bringing another level of red onto Kagome's face.

"I knew it was a mistake! Everything was! Not killing you when you followed me! Not pushing you away when you grabbed onto me! Talking to you by that damn well! I should've never tried…to…be…" he stopped, as if something hit him. Turning his head, he kept his balance by placing his arm on her stomach; making Kagome's blush deepen. "…the well…?"

Kagome's eyes widened. This was her chance. She had to jump through the well with him, or it wouldn't work. At least if she got him back to her time, he could kill her and not be able to run amuck and kill thousands of innocent humans in her own time.

She released her breath and brought her hand up to his arm, not fully grasping it. She contemplated it in her mind quickly, knowing it was now or never. And she did it. Kagome grabbed his wrist and sat straight up, pushing him down.

He stood immediately and Kagome took her chances. With all her might, the girl pushed and pushed, making Jakotsu lose his balance and stumble down the steps and onto the well's edges. Kagome smiled triumphantly and, with one last nudge, sent herself and Jakotsu falling into the well.

Deciding it would be best to imagine her mother, grandfather, Souta, Inuyasha, and her friends from both era's before Jakotsu brutally murdered her, she closed her eyes and smiled sadly.

Maybe they can have a funeral for her in the Feudal era with Inuyasha and the others and then have Inuyasha bring her body to her time and have another. That would be nice, she mused.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

THUMP!

She opened her eyes hesitantly, but right away, she wished she hadn't. She was on Jakotsu's chest, the kimono had opened completely. A few shades of red graced her features, reds that one wouldn't normally see.

Jakotsu growled.

Kagome took that as her chance and scurried up the well, only to be pulled down by a fuming Jakotsu. It didn't work, she could feel it. Why the well didn't work, she would figure out later, if there even _was_ a later.

"Wench! Did you not learn anything yet?" He yelled into her face.

Kagome cringed. "I-"

"What? You're _sorry_? Stop apologizing! I already told you I was annoyed with that!" He squeezed her arm uncomfortably.

"I know, I'm- err." She caught herself.

He was furious, absolutely furious. "Why am I here? _Where _is here? Answer me already!" Jakotsu shook her.

"Stop, I-"

"What?"

Kagome couldn't take it. That rain back in the Feudal Era was getting to her. She was still wet, she was still freezing beyond belief, and she was tired.

She cried.

Kagome buried her head in her hands and Jakotsu saw her shoulders shaking. Slowly he let her arms go, but his marks remained. Ashamed, he turned his head. This girl had brought him from the ogre, saved him. She cared for him and his wounds and this is how he repaid her? Perhaps she deserved it. After all, her pushing him down the well three times now should even things out.

"I'm…scared, J-Jakotsu." She mumbled.

"Hmm?" She could barely be heard.

"I didn't, didn't want you t-to hurt my-" She said through sobs and stopped.

"Speak up, girl!"

Kagome snapped her head up and screamed in frustration. "My names Kagome! _Kagome_! Can't you get it right? Inuyasha's name's is 3 times as hard as mine, and you say it fifty times a day!" She pushed him in the chest.

"I hate you! I hate how inconsiderate you are! After all I did, I… I can't …" Kagome wrapped her arms around herself. "I can't bear to even…" She sighed. "I don't want to look at you, leave me alone." But she knew that wasn't possible. She was in her time, he was with her, and the well didn't work.

He stood and dusted himself off. Carefully he began his climb up the well, leaving the poor girl at the bottom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome sighed again. It was a terrible day. She thought she had somehow gotten through to him and maybe they'd be friends. After all, having a Shichinintai as a friend would benefit herself and the others. But… she now realized that it wasn't worth it.

Kagome gasped and looked up, Jakotsu was gone. She got up and reached for the ladder, climbing up as fast as humanly possible. When she got to the top, she jumped over the side, despite her aching muscles, and ran out. Her eyes and body turned and moved around, desperately searching for the man who made her feel so terrible and guilt-ridden.

With another gasp, she darted into the house. "Jakotsu? Jakotsu? Hey, are you in here? _Jakotsu_?" She huffed. "Jak- oh no!"

He continued to knock on the television. "Humph…" he growled at it, obviously frustrated.

Kagome felt relieved and leaned against the door way. The remote, she noticed, was right under his palm. He was currently on his knees, holding the top half of his body up using only his fingers, not the rest of his hand. But that changed soon enough. When he smacked the TV one last time, probably aggravated, his hand covered the remote, changing the channel, and causing Jakotsu to yelp and fall backwards in shock.

He inched closer to the box and gently pecked at it with his finger. When that didn't work, he looked down at the remote and pushed a button. The channel switched to a gruesome horror movie. Jakotsu cringed and tried to regain his hold on the control. He pressed another button.

Nothing.

He pressed another.

Nothing.

Frowning, Jakotsu pointed it up at the television and pushed several at a time. "_Ugh_! Why you-"

A giggle interrupted him and he felt a slender hand reach down and grab the remote, then flip it and place it back in his hands. "Try it now." She smiled as he looked up at her.

He clutched her wrist as she moved it back and pulled her down into his lap.

Kagome forgot to breathe. She blushed for the hundredth time that day. "J-Jakotsu?"

"Hush, woman. I just wanna know where the hell I am and what _that_ is." He nudged at the TV with the remote control.

Kagome blinked. She may as well tell him the truth. After all, he didn't yell. And maybe if she told him honestly, he'd agree to leave. "I, um, I don't know where to begin."

Jakotsu tightened his grip on the part of her back that he held. "Tell me where I am."

"Um, uh, You're- no. I'm from- Hmm, you're not going to believe this but-" She sighed. "I'm not from your- uh…"

Jakotsu rolled his eyes and shook her slightly. "Are we still in Japan?"

Kagome gasped. "Erm, yeah. We are."

Jakotsu sighed. "Finally, we're getting somewhere." He mumbled. "_Where_ in Japan?"

"See, that's the thing. We're in Tokyo, but I don't think we _were_ in Tokyo befo-"

"What the hell's a Tokyo?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "If you'd let me speak, I might tell you!"

He smirked. "You've been trying to tell me, but so far, the only time you actually get to the point is when I interrupt."

Kagome blushed and turned away, crossing her arms in the process. "Whatever. You wanna know what's going on or don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah. I won't interrupt anymore. Promise." He rolled his eyes yet again.

She turned her head towards him, questioningly raising an eyebrow. "Fine. Tokyo's a city. We're in Japan, but in a different…" She took a deep breathe. '_Tell him Kagome, you'll have to eventually._'

"A different…?"

"We're in a different time period. You see, I-I'm from the, err, future; 500, give or take a few, years." She ended the sentence softly and fiddled with her hair.

His hold on her hardened. "I'm serious."

She frowned, glaring at him. "So am I. You asked me to tell you, and I did. I have nothing more to say." She averted her gaze to the TV, the horror movie still in place. Her stomach did an unpleasant flip.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a few minutes of silence, Kagome decided to look at him. She saw Jakotsu staring emptily into space, confused as ever. "Jakotsu?" He didn't answer. She took this time to look at him, actually _look_ at him. Other times he was far away, or they were arguing too much for her to concentrate. Now, she was in his lap and he wasn't moving.

Kagome noticed how his skin was soft and smooth. He had a slender face and lovely eyes. She blushed and shook her head. Maybe _looking_ at him wasn't a good thing. But she still kept her eyes on him. His markings caught her eye. She had forgotten that they were there in the first place. They were getting so light. Kagome's brows furrowed. And without thinking, she brought a hand up and traced the light outline of his Shichinintai stripes.

Jakotsu snapped out of his reverie and looked down at Kagome. Their eyes met for a little while, neither moving, and Kagome's hand still in place.

'_His skin is so soft… and his eyes…_' Another blush. And it grew darker when Jakotsu blushed as well.

"W-what're you doing?" He avoided her eyes.

"Oh! I- I'm sorry, I don't know what- I'm sorry." She held her hand, still feeling his warm, smooth face on her skin. '_Kagome, you need to flirt with Inuyasha more. This is so desperate of you, thinking of Jakotsu like this. You could blend in with Inuyasha's haori after all the blushing you've been doing._' She blushed some more after thinking that last comment. It was true.

"So you're from the future… Well, that explains the _ugly_ kimonos you wear." He snorted.

"What?" Kagome said, surprised. "I- it's called a uniform! I wear it to school!"

"Don't they have any schools in this time? Why do you go to my time?"

Kagome blushed again. "I don't go to school in the Feudal era, I help Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango in their search for the jewel shards." she mumbled.

Jakotsu raised both eyebrows. "Why would _you_ help them? You can't be of much help."

"Of course I can! I'm the only one that can purify the jewel! And besides, it's as much my business as it is theirs, maybe more."

"How's it your problem?" He asked her.

Kagome blushed and began fidgeting. "Umm…"

She was still in his lap, not that she was complaining, or anything. She was cold and he was warm. She moved a little closer to his chest, where most of his warmth radiated from. Kagome tried to do this without him noticing.

Sorry to say, he did. And after blushing, he stood, dropping her onto the floor.

THUD

"Hey!" She rubbed her shoulder; it hit the table when she fell.

"Not my fault you're so damn heavy. Now, what's this thing?" He poked the TV and looked at the remote.

"It's a television."

Jakotsu frowned. "Sounds dangerous. Is this how you're able to survive with all those demons?"

Kagome couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

He blinked. "What's so funny?"

"It's not a bomb or anything."

"I never said it was!" His face reddened.

Kagome put her hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, I'm sorry." She stood up and flattened out her clothes. "It's nothing dangerous, well, unless it catches fire." She hummed. "I suppose it would be a bomb then. But not really? Well, it's used for fun, anyway." She smiled.

Jakotsu looked at her, then the TV, then back at her. "What do you do with it?"

Kagome walked up until she was right next to him. "You watch it."

Jakotsu didn't look to amazed. His eyes rolled. "Sounds like fun."

Kagome sighed. "Come here." She took hold of his hand and pulled him to the couch, blushing at how warm his hand was. "Sit."

Jakotsu's eyes became slits, "I'm not like Inu, I won't follow that command."

She smiled nervously. "Err, sorry, I meant, sit down, please."

They both sat, hands still clasped together.

"Remote?" She extended her other hand for it.

"Eh? What are you talking about…?"

"Oh, the thing in your hand. It's called a remote. It controls the TV's functions and stuff." She explained with a warm smile.

Jakotsu raised an eyebrow. "I thought it controlled the television…"

She laughed nervously. "It does."

"Then what's a TV?"

"That." She pointed to the box Jakotsu sat in front of earlier.

Jakotsu growled. "I thought that was a television. Dammit woman, stop confusing me!"

Kagome was somewhat taken aback. "It _is_ a television, but it can be called a TV, too."

He blinked. "Oh."

She let out a relieved sigh and reached for it. "Remote?"

He tossed it at her carelessly.

"Eep! Uh, thanks."

He snorted.

"So, what do you have in mind?" She asked, but mentally slapped herself, realizing what a stupid question that was. She was acting like he watched TV everyday and knew what she meant. "I mean-"

"Not much, I'm a little confused about this time thing."

Kagome blinked, then smiled, then giggled. '_That was so cute_!' She thought to her self. Jakotsu didn't understand fully what she meant by the question, but he still answered it, making Kagome laugh even louder.

"Eh, what's so funny, girl?"

Kagome wiped a tear from her eye. She needed a good laugh. "Nothing, sorry. Um, I mean which you like; romance, horror, comedy, science fiction?"

"I don't know."

"Here, let's see if we can find a cartoon to get us started off with."

"A what?"

"This."

Jakotsu's eyes widened when he saw the outlined pictures move and talk as if they were real people. He grinned and pulled the hand, which currently held Kagome's, into his lap.

She blushed. "Y-you like it?"

He paid no attention to her and continued watching, amazed as ever.

Kagome smiled. She pulled her hand from his reluctantly and whispered, "I'll be right back."

As she stepped into the kitchen, she heard Jakotsu laugh. "What the hell? How'd his head do _that_?" She giggled. Definitely cute.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A half hour after she had left, Kagome returned with a towel and some shampoo. "Jakotsu?"

He looked up at her, a happy look on his smiling face. "Yeah?"

She blushed. "Um! Th-the water's ready. You should take a shower."

"A shower? Is that like bathing?"

Kagome "duh"-ed herself and realized that back in his time, they'd bathe instead of shower. "Yeah, Sorry, it's a future thing." She smiled apprehensively.

Jakotsu looked himself over and thought she might be right. He stood and walked over to her form, which extended the cloth and the bottle. "What's this?" He asked, looking down at the shampoo suspiciously.

"You use it to wash your hair, it's shampoo."

Jakotsu looked at her skeptically.

Her hair was still wet and it clung to the sides of her face.

"Is that why you smell so strange?" He sniffed. "Like apples."

Kagome blushed. "Yeah, I used an apple scented shampoo, but you can use another if you'd like. This one here's tropical coconut." She opened the bottle and held it out to him.

Jakotsu raised his brows and leaned forward, taking in the smell. "It's nice, but…" He looked anxious.

Kagome smiled. "No problem. We've got tons, my family likes variations." She turned and headed up the stairs, but stopped and looked at him. "Come on, you can pick one out, but careful, my grandfather's asleep." Kagome placed a finger at her mouth, motioning for him to be silent.

Jakotsu nodded and followed. He examined the pictures on the walls and on tables. There were some of Kagome, younger and with pigtails or braids. Then there were some with a young boy. He looked very much like Kagome. He took this was her brother. There was also a group picture. Kagome, the boy, an old man, a woman, and a tall, handsome man. Jakotsu leaned forward and studied the picture.

"Gah! Don't look at those!" Kagome's scream made him fall back, almost tumbling down the staircase.

Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth, peering at her grandfather's door. She sighed and turned to Jakotsu. "I look terrible in those pictures…" She blushed and reached her hand out to help him.

Jakotsu growled and smacked it away. He stood by himself. "So, who's the fox?" He smirked.

Kagome blushed. A fox? She looked in the direction he was pointing at and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Jakotsu walked towards the group picture and pointed at the man standing behind Kagome, one hand around the other woman, and one on Kagome's shoulder, smiling brightly.

Kagome bit her lip. She hadn't looked at that picture in almost a year. "Th-that's my dad." She said softly.

"He's cute!" Jakotsu squealed. "Look at his smile, he looks so happy!"

Kagome smiled sadly, holding back tears. He _did_ look happy in that picture.

"So is he here?"

Kagome frowned and shook her head. "No."

Jakotsu looked delighted. "Well, come then. I should bathe and look my best for when he arrives." He clapped his hands together. "Get a move on, woman!"

Kagome sighed. "Jakotsu…?"

He turned his head to look at her. "What?"

Kagome bit her lip again. "Umm, he- he's not coming back."

Jakotsu's features saddened. "What? Why?" He whined. He snorted. "But then again. I wouldn't come back to a house with _you_ in it either."

He meant that to be funny, to make her fight back. But she just nodded and walked past him.

"H-hey! Wait! What- what's wrong with you?"

Kagome didn't say anything, she resumed her digging for the perfect shampoo.

Jakotsu marched up to her and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around to face him. He was startled to see her eyes so watery.

She smiled and wiped her eyes. "It's nothing! Really! I'm just-"

"Why are you crying?"

She looked at the floor.

Jakotsu tightened his grip on her shoulders. "Well?"

"Jakotsu! I-" she sighed. "My dad's not coming back 'cause he can't. I-I want him to, but he's dead. He died a few years back."

Jakotsu felt his stomach drop. He felt so ashamed.

"I told you it was nothing, now come on, let's find you the right shampoo." She said with a bright grin. "What about this one? It's not as fruity as the other one."

Jakotsu nodded, releasing her. He followed her into the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**There we go! ****Hmm, Kagome's been doing a lot of blushing lately. lol. But that's good. She's going to be doing plenty of that in the future…**

**The next chapter's done, so I'll be updating that shortly. But I warn you, it's not a long chapter. Heh. I thought the scene deserved it's own chapter. ;)**

**Please review!**

**Dragon**


	12. Bathing

**DISCLAIMER: Rumiko Takahashi owns it all! Go bug her about it not turning out the way you want it to! …I will…**

**And chapter 12, just as I promised, soon and short. lol. **

**The bathroom scene comes up next! Enjoy!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 11 - Revealing the Truth**

Jakotsu marched up to her and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around to face him. He was startled to see her eyes so watery.

She smiled and wiped her eyes. "It's nothing! Really! I'm just-"

"Why are you crying?"

She looked at the floor.

Jakotsu tightened his grip on her shoulders. "Well?"

"Jakotsu! I-" she sighed. "My dad's not coming back 'cause he can't. I-I want him to, but he's dead. He died a few years back."

Jakotsu felt his stomach drop. He felt so ashamed.

"I told you it was nothing, now come on, let's find you the right shampoo." She said with a bright grin. "What about this one? It's not as fruity as the other one."

Jakotsu nodded, releasing her. He followed her into the bathroom.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 12 - Bathing**

"Now, um, you might have some trouble. This is the bathtub, you step in here, and wash your body and hair. These knobs determine how hot or cold the water'll be, so don't touch them, I'll make it warm enough for you. And you've never used shampoo, I take it, so I'll wash your hair for you, so you don't get it in your eyes." She blushed. "You can wash the rest of your body when I leave." She faced him, but quickly turned away. "Jakotsu! Put your kimono back on!"

He complied, silently.

Kagome turned around hesitantly and sighed. "You can remove the top part." She blushed and fixed the water.

He stood quietly right next to her, awaiting her instructions. Kagome looked at him. He was much taller than she was, and his chest was perfect, almost. Another blush, but then she frowned. What was eating _him_?

"Jakotsu? Are you alright?"

He jumped and stared at her.

She felt so small under his gaze. "Um, y-you seem quiet. Is something wrong?"

Jakotsu looked back at the running water.

Kagome was a little annoyed. She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her.

He was, to say the least, shocked.

"You haven't said a word for some time now. Something's bothering you and you're not getting anywhere near that water until you tell me." She head him growl, but stay calm and quiet.

Kagome stepped closer. "Jakotsu…?" She said with determination in her voice. "Tell me. I told you everything you wanted to know."

Jakotsu sighed. True. She _had _told him a lot. "Listen woman, I-"

"Kagome!" she stomped.

He smirked. "_Girl_, I don't have to tell you anything. So get off my back and let's finish this."

She scowled at him. "_Ugh_! Fine. Lean over the edge." She pointed at the tub.

Jakotsu slowly did as he was told, and Kagome reached for the shampoo. Jakotsu read "Ocean Mist" on the bottle. As she emptied some of it's contents in her hand, he inhaled the aroma. It smelled good.

"Don't let it get into your eyes, okay? It stings."

Jakotsu tensed at hearing this and jumped when she touched his head. She gently lathered the soap, sending shivers up and down his spine. Without thinking, he let out a moan. He heard her gasp, felt her stop, and knew she was blushing. But so was he.

Kagome _was_ in fact blushing, but she continued to wash his hair. It amazed her at how soft it was, and without the use of soap. She sighed happily and began humming while she made a bubble paradise on the top of his head.

Jakotsu listened to her sing. He liked the way she touched him, _no one_ had ever touched him like this. He thought that maybe if her rubbing his _head _felt this good, it would feel unbelievable if she cleaned his _entire_ body. But he shook the thoughts away. "Done yet?"

Kagome stopped abruptly. She was enjoying herself so much that she forgot he was waiting on her. She brought her hands back and smiled. "Wanna see?"

Jakotsu looked at her from under his arm. "Huh?"

Kagome's grin widened and she grasped his shoulder. "Come here." She pulled him to the mirror and watched his expression. She began to laugh.

Jakotsu reached up and touched it, when he brought his hand back down, he saw soap.

Kagome giggled and stood on her toes, sculpting his foamy hair into a point. She began to laugh again.

Jakotsu chuckled. He looked weird. His attention was brought upon Kagome, who was giggling quietly to herself. He smirked and picked some of the soap off, flinging it at her.

Kagome gasped. She blinked and removed the foamy soap from her cheek. With a glare and a smirk, realizing Jakotsu was playing with her, she dove for the substance on his head.

Jakotsu laughed and grabbed her arms, stopping her.

She struggled and giggled, reaching up high.

Jakotsu stepped back. "Too slow, woman, you'll have to do better than that!"

Kagome grinned wickedly. "Oh, really?"

Jakotsu leaned closer and nodded. "Yep."

She laughed as she jumped once more, only this time, she sent them both into the tub under the water.

They both yelped when they hit the bathtub floor. Kagome now sat in between Jakotsu's legs and his kimono was practically hanging off of him.

She looked up at him, blushing, a water and shampoo mixture sliding down his cheeks, a bubble on his nose. Slowly she raised her hand to the bubble, popping it with a finger.

Jakotsu grinned, then laughed.

Kagome did the same.

They sat in the tub, Jakotsu's right arm around her waist, Kagome's right hand on his right wrist, his left hand near the drain, her left hand near his, and they both laughed.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A happy ending for this chapter! I've done enough cliffhangers for a while. XD **

**I'll give you a little hint about the next two chapters. Chapter 13 will still be in Kagome's era and they go "out", and chapter 14 (_which I'm super excited to do; that's a good thing for my fans, 'cause it means I'll be updating much, much quicker_) will have Jakotsu finding 'something' which will put Kagome in a very awkward position…;)**

**Okay, review please!**

**Dragon**


	13. Comfort

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Inuyasha, picture 1000+ episodes, extra romance, more strange pairings, and TONS more Band of Seven episodes…**

**OMG I'm so SORRY! -bawls-… I have no time, trust me! High school exams are coming up, and for the past two months, professors have been weighing us down with homework, essays, and tests… so many lessons learned in such a short amount of time… OO**

**Apparently most people thought the last chapter was "cute".. I'm glad to hear it! Maybe you'll find this one less cute than the other, but it was fun to write. lol. Anyway…I wrote the whole chapter, and I figured why not make it into two chapters, since the damn thing was getting so long. So this one's up today, the next tomorrow or the day after that, and the one I'm excited about will be up later. Hurray for Summer vacation May 25th! -big grin- **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 12 - Bathing**

She laughed as she jumped once more, only this time, she sent them both into the tub under the water.

They both yelped when they hit the bathtub floor. Kagome now sat in between Jakotsu's legs and his kimono was practically hanging off of him.

She looked up at him, blushing, a water and shampoo mixture sliding down his cheeks, a bubble on his nose. Slowly she raised her hand to the bubble, popping it with a finger.

Jakotsu grinned, then laughed.

Kagome did the same.

They sat in the tub, Jakotsu's right arm around her waist, Kagome's right hand on his right wrist, his left hand near the drain, her left hand near his, and they both laughed.

**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 13 - Comfort**

His hand felt as if it was slowly slipping. Though it wasn't as funny as they portrayed it to be, he couldn't seem to stop laughing.

That was changed as they fell forward towards the faucet. Kagome gasped as she collided harshly with the hollow, chrome contraption.

Jakotsu immediately snapped out of whatever trance he was in and noticed that their position was less that comfortable.

Quickly, she was pushed away from him, and just as fast, he was up and out of the bathroom.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Jakotsu ran down the stairs. His hair was wet, so what, it would dry eventually. Losing his way as he got near the kitchen, he heard the door open and whipped around to face a woman who seemed only slightly older than Kagome, though he wasn't sure, and a young boy, maybe 10 or 11.

"Oh. Hello dear." Said the woman kindly "You must be another friend of Kagome's." She walked around him and placed her groceries on the counter.

Jakotsu watched as the lady, who seemed to know Kagome, removed various strange food items out of her brown bag. He raised a brow and stepped back.

"Have a seat, are you hungry? Hmm?" She looked around. "Where's Kagome?"

Jakotsu growled as he felt his face heat up.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kagome felt dizzy. She didn't know where she was, what she was doing, or what had happened. The water continued to shower her figure, blurring her vision, but soothing the aching throbbing sensation on the side of her head.

Grumbling, she slowly lifted herself up. "Eh?" Jakotsu was gone. Kagome jumped out of the tub and sprinted toward the door. If Jakotsu left the house, who knows what would happen to him! And to the people of her time!

She almost slipped down the first step, but caught herself on the rail, her head spinning. "J- Jakotsu?" No one responded. "Jakotsu? Are you still in the…" Her words faded as she tripped over the rug near the bathroom.

"Oh my… Kagome? Honey? Is that you?" Her mother's head appeared from the kitchen door.

"Kagome, what're you doin' on the floor?" Souta raised a small brow at his strange sister.

"Sleeping. What does it look like, huh?" She snapped back.

"Jeez. Calm down! I was only asking!"

"Mama!" She faced the older woman, as if she just realized she and her brother weren't alone. "Mama, have you seen-"

"Mama? This woman's your mother?" Jakotsu walked out of the kitchen with a roll in his hand. He munched on it, then brought it down. "I thought this was your sister." Jakotsu quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, now… That isn't true! Kagome, you're friend is too kind!" She said gripping her cheeks, blushing at the compliment.

Kagome stood and hurled herself at Jakotsu. "You!"

"Kagome?"

"You are _not_ to eat _my _food after shoving my head into a faucet!" She grabbed the roll from him and threw it to the ground.

"Kagome!"

She ignored her mother and continued. "You should be thankful that you're even _here_! If not for _me_, you'd be dead back at the ogre!"

"Kagome?"

Jakotsu's face heated.

"And don't you _dare_ compliment my mother! You don't deserve her kindness!"

"Kagome! Stop it now!"

Again, she ignored the warning and kept going. "If you even try to run away again, I'll rip that shard out of your neck and let your ashes blow away!" Tears were streaming down her face now. "I don't ever-"

"Kagome Higurashi! You stop that right this minute, dammit! Get off of the boy and go to your room! _Now_!"

Kagome gasped and looked up to her mother. She swore…

"Get _off_!" Again, Kagome was shoved off of him and again she hit her head; this time against the wall.

"Now look here, mister! I don't know who you think you're, but you are _not _to treat my daughter that way! Both of you! Upstairs! I want you to talk about whatever it is that's bothering you and get over it!" She marched into the kitchen, Souta following behind.

Kagome sat up. She wiped away her tears, only to have them be replaced with fresh ones. Her head was pounding, everything was spinning, her stomach was doing the most uncomfortable flips, and her ears were rumbling. She put her head in her hands and her shoulders shook.

Jakotsu was fuming. How could that bitch talk to him like that? Did she not know he could kill her with one swipe of- Oh… right… his precious sword was still back in his time. He faced the ground and swore.

"I- I'm sorry… please."

The soft whisper reached his ears and he looked up.

"I- I was… it was rude o-of me to say those things a-and… I'm sorry…" She stuttered into her hands.

Jakotsu felt his anger fade, and bit his cheek to keep it there. He would say upset and then force her to take him home, then kill her.

The girl stood, wobbling as she lifter a leg. Her hands held tightly to the wall, fingers almost digging into the surface. She grabbed her head with one hand, massaging her temple to try and remove even a fraction of the pain.

Jakotsu watched as she inched closer to him. One leg after the other. Slowly.

She extended a hand, keeping her eyes hidden from him.

He looked at the offering and turned away. "Get away from me."

Silence.

Looking back, he saw her hand still reaching out to him. "I said-" Jakotsu's eyes widened slightly as he felt a wet droplet fall on his shoulder. His eyes moved to look at her, but his head didn't make the full turn before her knees gave out and she threw herself at his chest.

"I'm so sorry… I-I…" She tightened her arms around his waist and buried her head into the crook of his neck. "Please…" She sobbed.

Jakotsu sat there in shock as the girl cried on him. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't even talk. But he had to get her off of him before…

"Jakotsu…"

That was enough. No one had ever said his name so kindly, so softly, so pleadingly. His arms slowly reached around the girl who was clutching at him so tightly. Kagome gasped, then choked on her tears and let out a small cough.

He sighed. "Woman, why are you crying?"

Kagome sighed shakily. "I d-don't know." She said honestly. It was a mystery to her, too, why she was crying. Maybe it was because she was fed up with Jakotsu. After all she'd done for him, he still treated her like filth. Or maybe it was because she felt bad for him? He'd been through a lot, and now he was away from his home, his friends and partners, and she yelled at him. She felt the tears begin all over again.

"Hey!" He sighed. "Calm down…" He lowered his voice to a softer tone, trying to ignore her hot breath and wet tears. His hands rubbed the small of her back in circles. After hearing the content sigh she gave, he continued. This, no doubt, had to be the most uncomfortable moment in both his first and second chance at life. But a part of him, albeit a speck, liked it.

"J-Jakotsu…?"

"…yeah?"

Another silence.

He patiently waited for her to say what she was going to say, still caressing her back.

"…I'm sorry…"

Jakotsu tensed. "Why the hell are you sorry?"

Kagome tightened her grasp of him and nuzzled her head even further into his neck. "I-I don't know." she whispered meekly.

Sigh. He scared her. "Erm… I meant, you don't have to be sorry."

She relaxed a little. "I know… but I am. I don't know why. I just am. Sorry."

Jakotsu pulled back, that small bit of him that liked the way their bodies felt together was growing larger with each blast of cold air that surrounded him as her body moved away. "Damn woman…" He ran his fingers through his hair. Still wet. Jakotsu stood, this time it was his turn to extend a helping hand. "Come on. Your mother said to go upstairs." He clenched his jaw. Being so nice to a woman was hard! He admired Inuyasha and that monk.

Kagome's eyes met his and soon their hands touched.

Jakotsu blushed and pulled her up. Just as a soon as she stood, she was back in his arms. "Can't you walk woman?"

Kagome blushed. "I…um…"

He sighed. "Whatever." And up they went.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

They passed the pictures of Kagome's father. She avoided his eyes when he looked at her.

"Which one's your room?"

Kagome pointed to the one down the hall.

He nodded and continued his slow pace with her in his arms. As he reached for the door, he found it wouldn't open. He grunted. "Stupid door. What's wrong with it?"

Kagome shifted out of his arms, blushing at how gently he let her down. "You can't just push on it or slide it open, you have to turn the knob too." She demonstrated.

The door opened swiftly and Kagome smiled brightly up at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't get it."

Her smile disappeared, and in place, there was a confused frown. "Oh."

Jakotsu strode into the room, looking around as if it wasn't good enough for him. He snorted. "I've slept in huts with bigger rooms than this one."

That confused frown became an angered frown. "Then you can sleep outside tonight."

He turned around and glared at her.

The door opened. Mrs. Higurashi's smiling face popped into the room. "Well, you two have been in here long enough. Kagome honey, get the boy dressed and come downstairs to eat dinner." And with a wave, she left.

Jakotsu blinked. "I guess she didn't notice we were downstairs most of the time."

Kagome nodded. "Well, let's get you changed."

Jakotsu frowned. "Why?"

"Because."

"I look fine like this, woman!"

"No you don't! You're wet, dirty, and the kimono's ripped!" She shot back.

Jakotsu grit his teeth and clenched his fist. "Fine." he murmured.

"Good. You head into there while I change my shirt, it's cold."

And he left.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kagome giggled. "You look so cute!"

He blushed at the comment. "This is _nothing_ like a kimono wench!"

"Oh come on. It's as close as I could get without having to give you my festival kimono!"

"And why won't you?"

"Because the festival's coming up soon, and the kimono took mama two weeks to make! I'm not going to have you rip it up like the other two you wore!"

He growled. "I'm not wearing this! Kimonos are supposed to go down below your knees!"

"It's not a kimono!"

"What is it then?"

"It's my summer dress."

Jakotsu's fists shook. He was wearing a bright yellow dress with straps that tied in the back. The hem was decorated with fireflies, butterflies, and pale yellow flowers. He looked like an idiot.

"I think it's adorable!"

"I refuse to-"

"Kagome, hurry up!"

"Coming, mama!" She yelled out the door. "Okay, fine." She dug through her dad's clothes as painlessly as she could and pulled out a pair of light blue jeans and a pale blue t-shirt. "Put this on."

"…how?"

Kagome laughed. "Here." She helped him take the dress off.

Earlier, she had demonstrated how to put boxers on. Of course, she didn't remove her clothes first, she put it on over her pants. And after a few tries; a few moments of him calling her in to see him half naked, a few moments of blushing and re-demonstrating, he got it.

"The shirt first. Lift your arms." She felt as if she was dressing up a tall child. The shirt slid over his arms and body and he pulled his head through. "Now the pants. It's just like I showed you before with the boxers."

Jakotsu looked them over. "They look uncomfortable."

"They're not, trust me."

He snorted. "Yeah…right." Like he'd trust her.

She sighed. "Hurry."

"Fine, fine." And on went the pants.

"Why is it ripped?"

Kagome gasped. "Where?"

"Here." He pointed to the front where the pants were unzipped and unbuttoned.

Kagome sighed in relief. Thank God it wasn't a rip! She wouldn't be able to deal with one on her father's clothes. "Umm, just zip it and button it. It isn't ripped." She blushed looking away from where his finger pointed.

He struggled with it. "I got the round thing through the hole, but I don't get how to patch up these metal teeth."

She giggled at his way of phrasing. "Keep trying. It's simple. You'll get it."

"Damn, woman. Why don't you just do it for me?"

Kagome blushed. "I-I- No!"

"Why?"

"I'm not d-doing it for you! You can do it yourself! You're a fully grown m-man!" Her cheeks took on a darker shade of red.

He grabbed her arm. "Why are you so flustered? Just fix it for me! If you say it's so easy, then it should take you no time at all!"

Kagome's face reddened even more if possible and she nodded. She bent down and grabbed the hem of his pants. Her heart stopped and she felt dizzy.

Jakotsu blushed at what it may have looked like.

"Umm… y-you take the z-z-zipper, a-and you pull it up…" She explained, still not moving.

"Hurry up." He managed to get out without stuttering like she was.

"Oh! Right…" Her face was like a balloon. Eventually, all that air rushing into the balloon would cause it to pop. That's how she felt. Her face was going to explode any minute now. And her poor dad's clothes would be soaked in her blood. How terrible.

With a deep breath, she placed the palm of her hand on his lower abdomen; half of her hand on the pants to hold them up, and the other half on his shirt. Her fingers picked at the zipper cautiously, so as not to grab or touch _anything_. She finally got the little zipper out of the crevice of the jeans and she pulled up.

"I see how you do it now." He blinked.

"Kagome honey? What's taking so long? I'm coming up." Her mother called from the bottom of the stairway.

Kagome stood as quick as she could, glaring holes into the carpet, heat emanating from her face. Her head snapped up in shock as she began to move.

Oh, God. Of course this would happen to her. The zipper was stuck to her sleeve.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**-cackles- And her mom's coming upstairs to check up on them too! What will she do when she sees? Tune in to find out! lol.**

**Like I said, Chapter 14 will be up tomorrow or the next day! It depends on how I feel about it. If I think it needs adjustments, it'll be ready for updating on Monday. Otherwise, you can read it tomorrow. lol. **

**Thank you for reviewing! (I was amazed by the number of reviews! -blubbers- 31 reviews… I love you guys so much…)-**

**- bride-inugami21  
****- regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan  
****- Cat catches Bird  
****- InuyashaForever1989  
****- inuyasha92689  
****- AniGirl 7  
****- Wish  
****- LynGreenTea  
****- Silver Mirror  
****- Tetsuni****- moonscout11  
****- Kage Youkai  
****- SweetestChick  
****- Bloodtear  
****- kawaiikitty  
****- J. Glessner  
****- KrazedKawaiiKitsune  
****- Gizmo369  
****- the-fallen-ajax  
****- kakashisninjadogs  
****- hakkai-my-youkai  
****- Chaotic Demon  
****- Dragon of the Silver Flame  
****- Manwathiel  
****- Geredian Knight Rhiannon  
****- BadBoysMistress  
****- Aya SL  
****- Ravencries  
****- EviLAngeLOfDarkness  
****- kyuushi  
****- amber001  
****- Kurai Oujou.Dark Death**

**Please, please, please, review again! All these comments make me so happy! **

**Dragon**


	14. Dinner

**DISCLAIMER: There's no point to this, we all know I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters…**

**Hurray for the second part of Chapter 13! Technically it's a chapter all of it's own… the previous chapter had the perfect cliffhanger for it. -wicked grin-**

**But…umm…you see, the dinner scene became a part of it's own too…sooooo…Part III of Chapter 13 comes tomorrow or the next day maybe. lol. Don't be surprised if I end up making it a different chapter again…:P**

**So here it is!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 13 - Comfort**

"Hurry up." He managed to get out without stuttering like she was.

"Oh! Right…" Her face was like a balloon. Eventually, all that air rushing into the balloon would cause it to pop. That's how she felt. Her face was going to explode any minute now. And her poor dad's clothes would be soaked in her blood. How terrible.

With a deep breath, she placed the palm of her hand on his lower abdomen; half of her hand on the pants to hold them up, and the other half on his shirt. Her fingers picked at the zipper cautiously, so as not to grab or touch _anything_. She finally got the little zipper out of the crevice of the jeans and she pulled up.

"I see how you do it now." He blinked.

"Kagome honey? What's taking so long? I'm coming up." Her mother called from the bottom of the stairway.

Kagome stood as quick as she could, glaring holes into the carpet, heat emanating from her face. Her head snapped up in shock as she began to move.

Oh, God. Of course this would happen to her. The zipper was stuck to her sleeve.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 14 - Dinner**

Her heart pounded. She panted heavily. What would her mother say? What would she think? Kagome looked from the sleeve, to Jakotsu, and to the door, where her mothers footsteps echoed up the stairs.

Time seemed to pass so slowly.

"Hey! Wench! Move your hand! What do you think-"

"_Shhhhh_!" She turned to him, read as a tomato. "It's stuck! My zipper's stuck to your sleeve!" She whispered frantically.

Jakotsu blinked. "I-"

"I mean my sleeve's stuck to your zipper. Oh no… oh, no, no, no. Why do these things always happen to me?" The door opened and Kagome jumped in front of Jakotsu.

"Kagome, are you two…oh my…"

Kagome blushed to an extreme extent. "Mama, it's not-!"

"Dear, you look wonderful! Yasuo's clothes fit you well!"

She sighed, feeling relieved.

"Kagome, move over so I can see how the pants fit. They seem big."

"I- umm, but-" Kagome gasped as Jakotsu pulled her close to his chest, laying his head on her shoulder. "Aww, but I don't want her to move…"

Mrs. Higurashi blinked. "I see. Well, that's alright." She smiled kindly. "Come, let's go eat." She made her way down to the kitchen.

Jakotsu roughly pushed her away. "There, happy? _You_ should be the thankful one." He snorted, thinking back to her little "speech" she gave him downstairs not too long ago. Back when she threw his roll to the ground. "You owe me a new one!"

Kagome was confused. "A new…what?"

He blushed. "Nevermind." He murmured.

Kagome looked down at her shirt. It was one of her favorites, but… She inhaled deeply and jerked her arm from the zipped.

Jakotsu let out a gasp as his lower body was pulled towards her. His lower abdomen collided with her thigh and he let out a groan. "Dammit wench!"

Her face reddened and she ran down the stairs and into the dining room.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Woman! Where'd you go?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked up from wiping the counter. "Kagome, your boyfriend's calling you. Did you two get into a fight?"

Kagome's face darkened. "Mama! He's not my boyfriend! He was just playing around! I don't ev-"

"There you are! You can't just make me-" He sniffed. "Mmm…"

"Dinner's ready, dear." Mrs. Higurashi smiled gently.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kagome, Souta, and their mom, watched as Jakotsu hungrily gobbled up his food.

"Would you like some more rice?" Mrs. Higurashi offered, amazed at how fast he'd eaten his third bowl of said food.

The only answer was a vigorous nod.

Kagome frowned. Closing her eyes, she smacked the back of his head with her hand. "Pig."

Jakotsu practically choked. "Ekfuse me?" He mumbled with a full mouth.

"You're eating like you haven't in days!"

Jakotsu's eyes widened angrily and he swallowed. Then he set aside his food and looked up to the kind woman who was ready to give him more rice. "No thanks."

Kagome looked ashamed. "Jakotsu-"

"Jakotsu! So _that's_ your name! Well, now I…sorry." Mrs. Higurashi cut in.

Kagome cleared her throat awkwardly. "I, um, I'm sorry. You can eat more if you'd like. I don't mind. I just think you should eat slower, and less…like a four year old."

Jakotsu sighed. "That's okay, I'm done."

Kagome frowned. "No you're not!" She stood and took the rice bowl from beside her mother and emptied a generous amount in Jakotsu's bowl. Then she gave him another helping of miso soup and emptied the rest of the oden onto his plate. "Eat." She then sat and watched him intently.

Jakotsu looked down at his food. It looked as if he hadn't eaten anything at all. He was tempted to change that, but sat still.

When she realized he wasn't planning on eating, she scooted closer and grabbed his chopstick. "If you're not going to eat by yourself, then I'll feed you."

Jakotsu raised both of his brows. "You'll do what?"

"You heard me, Jakotsu! If you won't satisfy your hunger, then I'll do it!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned to her mom and blushed. "Mama! That's not what I meant!"

"Come on Souta, take your food and we'll eat in the kitchen. Let's let them talk amongst themselves." She ushered the whining boy out of the room.

Kagome sighed and turned back to Jakotsu. "Say 'Ahh'."

"I'm not a kid, wench!" Jakotsu glared.

She smirked. "Then eat."

"Heh. No."

Kagome blushed. He was provoking her. "Fine… open up! Here comes the choo-choo."

"The what?"

"Erm… umm… in comes the… demon?"

Jakotsu raised a brow. "You'll make a great mother someday." He said sarcastically.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. She elbowed his waist gently. "Funny."

"I know." Was his cocky reply.

Kagome smiled, thinking up an idea. "My teeth are sharper than yours."

"Huh?"

"See?" She opened her mouth wide. "Much sharper."

Jakotsu snorted. "You're a weird girl, you know that?"

"You're just jealous." She played with the chopstick in the rice.

He smirked. "Really? Well look." He opened his mouth and… in went the rice.

Jakotsu chomped his jaw closed. "What the hell?" He shouted when he swallowed.

"Eat." And with that, she stood and left the room.

Jakotsu stared after her, then down at his food. Well, best not let such heavenly items go to waste.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kagome volunteered to do the dishes while her mother and brother went to bed after a long day.

"Hey, umm…thanks…for the food." He blushed.

Kagome did the same. "Y-you're thanking me?"

Jakotsu crossed his arms. "Don't get used to it!"

She nodded. "Yeah. You're welcome." She said with a smile.

"Oh, Kagome?" Her mother called from the stairs.

She turned the water off. "Yeah?"

"Take Jakotsu to the mall tomorrow and get him some clothes. If he's planning on staying here for awhile, he should wear clothes that fit. Goodnight!"

Kagome blushed. She was taking him to the mall? Where everyone could see them? Where her nosy, gossipy friends could intervene? She inhaled deeply. "Okay." Was her meek response.

Jakotsu looked at her. "Mall?"

She exhaled. "Yeah. Go upstairs, I'll be right up to find you some pajamas and explain what the mall is. Umm…you can take my bed since the couch isn't that comfortable; and I'll take the floor." She searched her mind for anything else she was forgetting. "Oh! And I'll get you a toothbrush in a minute."

"It's your house though. I should be the one to sleep on the floor."

"Thought women were inferior to men?" She smirked with her hands on her hips.

"They are! I was just wondering. I'll happily take the bed… now… what's a toothbrush…?" And he left.

Kagome shook her head happily and finished up the dishes.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**One more chapter to go before I can get to the "exciting" chapter… -sigh-**

**NOTE: Yasuo is not Kagome's father's _real_ name. I don't think his name is known by anyone (other than maybe Rumiko Takahashi). So I made it up. It means peaceful one, and I think that fits his (in my story) personality. Yes, Kagome's dad has a part in my story…somewhat. I'll just explain what I think could have, not has, happened to him. :P**

**And thanks again for the reviews! -**

**- Manwathiel **- lol. It's ripped! Aww…mama's not that bad. :P

**- Kurai Oujou.Dark Death **- That's true. I don't know how long it's been since I've gotten a new-chapter/story-alert email…

**- Tetsuni **- Thank you so much! --

**- Silver Mirror **- Thank you! I agree, Kagome's mom is very trusting, it's surprising…I wish my parents were like that…-sigh-

**- Kage Youkai **- lol hurray for the sleeve!

**- InuyashaForever1989 **- Yeah, school's been getting on my nerves lately… Well, at least it's almost over! I hope you get the time to work on your fics. And thank you, I'm glad you like it!

**- Naien **- -nods- lol

**- Kyuushi **- O.O Sorry!

**- LynGreenTea **- here you go:)

**- kakashisninjadogs **- LOL Then her mother'd wonder why she was in there with him if he was. …and maybe barge in anyway, demanding an explanation. :P But good idea! lol. You might have given me an idea for either another fic I'm writing or for one of these chapters. And thanks. :)

**- Anigirl 7 - **lol. Jump out the window! Anything! Or better yet… Jakotsu! Forget the pants! rofl. Thanks anyway for reviewing, even if it was late. :)

**Please review again! I love hearing from you guys!**

** Dragon**


	15. Spending the Night

**DISCLAIMER: I own Inuyasha and it's characters. I own the manga, the anime, the plot, etc. And also, Japan neighbors Canada. **

**I'm sorry this took a little longer than I said it would. My last exam is now over. Hurray for summer vacation:D**

**So here it is, part 3 of a billion of chapter 13. lol. Just kidding. Yeah, see… thanks to InuyashaForever1989, I got started thinking about what might happen that night so… -deep breath- …here's another chapter… mall chapter comes later? lol. I'm so sorry for screwing up the schedule! I keep saying "next time, next time, I promise, next time…" but I keep changing it… But the good thing is the chapters are quick, kind of long, and they show how Kagome and Jakotsu are warming up. So please bear with me, and keep reading and reviewing, even though I tend to add more chapters…O.O'**

**Chapter 14 - Dinner**

"Oh, Kagome?" Her mother called from the stairs.

She turned the water off. "Yeah?"

"Take Jakotsu to the mall tomorrow and get him some clothes. If he's planning on staying here for awhile, he should wear clothes that fit. Goodnight!"

Kagome blushed. She was taking him to the mall? Where everyone could see them? Where her nosy, gossipy friends could intervene? She inhaled deeply. "Okay." Was her meek response.

Jakotsu looked at her. "Mall?"

She exhaled. "Yeah. Go upstairs, I'll be right up to find you some pajamas and explain what the mall is. Umm…you can take my bed since the couch isn't that comfortable; and I'll take the floor." She searched her mind for anything else she was forgetting. "Oh! And I'll get you a toothbrush in a minute."

"It's your house though. I should be the one to sleep on the floor."

"Thought women were inferior to men?" She smirked with her hands on her hips.

"They are! I was just wondering. I'll happily take the bed… now… what's a toothbrush…?" And he left.

Kagome shook her head happily and finished up the dishes.

**Chapter 15 - Spending the Night**

She hummed as she dried the last of her plates and set them in the cupboard. Jakotsu was probably making a mess upstairs, if not already asleep. "Better hurry." Kagome ran up the steps and trotted down the hall to her bedroom.

"Hey, woman." The voice came from inside the room.

She opened the door. "How did you know I was out there?"

"I could hear you humming a mile away." He faced her now. "What the hell are you so happy about?"

Kagome blushed. "Who said anything abut being happy? Maybe I was just humming for the heck of it!" Her hands rested on her hips and she leaned forward.

"I was just asking. God, you females get so worked up over everything…" Jakotsu's eyes once again stared out the window.

Kagome straightened and for the first time that night while he was there, she _looked_ at him.

Jakotsu stood, back facing the window, hands on the windowsill, face looking out at the night sky. His eyes searched the stars curiously and his mouth was slightly parted. His hair fell around his face, and that cute ponytail at the top of his head moved with the wind. His legs were long and slender and were crossed on front of him. Her father's shirt hung from him slightly, but still showed enough of his lean body. The pants were loose, and slid down a bit past his hips, showing the skin of his abdomen in between it and the shirt he wore.

Kagome felt her face heat up, but didn't turn away that time. She kept looking at him, wide eyes, red cheeks, mouth aching to smile. She was unknowingly moving closer to the angelic being before her. With each step, she tried to calm her heart. It was beating rapidly in her chest as if saying, 'Stop, you're moving, get a grip!'. But she couldn't tell.

Kagome's body continued to direct her to Jakotsu, even though her mind thought only about his face. She noticed his markings had just about disappeared.

It would not be long before they were completely gone, and he resembles a regular human. No, not regular at all. There was something about Jakotsu that other males didn't have. It wasn't his preference in lovers. It was something else.

And Kagome kept inching closer and closer.

Jakotsu looked to the side, slowly turning his head as he spotted Kagome.

She didn't stop, mesmerized by the man before her.

He blushed. "What the…? Hey!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook. "Snap out of it woman!"

Kagome blinked a few times and shook her head lightly. "Eh…? Oh!" She jumped from his grasp and grabbed her burning face. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I'll g-go get you something to wear tonight!"

Jakotsu watched as the girl ran out of her room. "What was that…?" He scratched his head, still blushing.

Kagome tiptoed into the room. "Umm… Jakotsu?" She looked around. Where was he? "Jakotsu? Are you in he_eeeeeaaarrrrghh_!" Kagome grabbed hold of the figure that had jumped out and scared her half to death.

Jakotsu laughed. "Gotcha. Women get to scared easily." He continued laughing while Kagome panted and prayed she didn't wake anyone.

"_Jakotsu_!" She hissed. "W-why did you-?"

"Cause it's fun." He smiled.

Kagome's hold of his upper arms tightened as she stepped forward into his arms. "Don't do that. There was a spider in the bathroom and that _already_ scared me enough. And then you…" She nuzzled her head into his chest, inhaling his sweet aroma.

Jakotsu stood there in shock. What was she doing? Again? This was the second time in less than two hours that she had embraced him. Did she expect him to return the favor? Because he wouldn't! Would he…?

Jakotsu felt a chill go up his spine and he gently, but forcefully, moved her away. "So, uh, I'm wearing that?" He averted the topic.

Kagome blushed for the billionth time that day. "Oh, um, yeah. Sorry…" She handed him the clothes. "You can change in the bathroom."

He nodded and walked the way she was pointing to. "What am I doing…?" She let out an exasperated sigh. "It's Jakotsu. I hate him…" Kagome fell on her bed and closed her eyes. This would be a long night.

"Hey wench?"

Kagome's eyes shot open. She ran into the bathroom. "_Shhhh_! Everyone's asleep!"

"So?" He raised an eyebrow.

She gasped. He was only wearing the boxers she gave him, and not the pajamas.

Jakotsu noticed Kagome's blush. "It was too hot to wear what you gave me, so I put it over there." He pointed inside the bathtub, where the clothes were messily thrown.

"Oh…'kay. So why'd you call me?"

"I have to go."

Kagome blinked. "Go where?"

"Anywhere!"

She sighed. "Sorry Jakotsu, but without me, you can't go anywhere."

He blushed. "Erm… If you want to come, then…fine. But you'll have to turn around."

Kagome reddened. Oh. _That_ 'go'. "I thought you meant _leave_! I- Sorry!" She pointed to the toilet while keeping her eyes glued to the ground.

Jakotsu looked down at his left then back up at her. "That thing?"

"Yeah…"

"How?" He looked so confused.

Kagome felt her face get warmer. "Eh…you, umm, point… _it_… in there and uh…"

Jakotsu looked at her red face and her scattering eyes. "Okay…" He stood over the toilet and slightly pulled down his boxers, gripping and preparing to relieve himself.

Kagome looked away and yelped. "Not now! Wait until I leave!"

Jakotsu blushed. "Yeah, well, I had to go, and you kept standing there, ya pervert!"

She turned back around angrily. "Perver- _Eep_!" She tried to calm her breathing. She saw a little more than she wanted to. "Wh-who are you calling a p-pervert, you pervert!"

"Then get out!"

She stomped out and went into her room to change. Opening the door, she yelled out softly, "The blue toothbrush is yours, it's in the mirror, you perv!"

Kagome turned around again in her sleeping bag. This was a lot more comfortable on grass than it was on her hard floor.

Jakotsu walked in. "Where do I sleep?"

She pointed. "The bed. Up there."

Jakotsu examined the bed. A bright smile graced his features when he poked it. "It's soft!"

Kagome giggled. His reactions are always so cute.

He jumped on the bed, making a pillow land on Kagome's face.

"Watch it, I'll be down here all night and I'd appreciate you trying not to suffocate me while I'm asleep."

"Good idea, girl." He smirked.

Kagome's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Ha ha. Goodnight." With that, she covered herself completely with her sleeping bag and shivered away the cold.

Jakotsu was resting his head on his elbow, watching her. '_Is she cold_?' He waved it aside and turned around to face the wall.

This would be a good night, he could tell. He had a soft, warm bed, while the girl had nothing. A grin came across his face, but left quick enough. Should he be happy she was uncomfortable?

Jakotsu squeezed his eyes closed. Of course he should! Though… she _did_ try to make _him_ as comfortable as possible…

No. Since when did he care about being fair? She deserves what she gets.

_Why? _

She's a girl! They deserve nothing!

_But she's different…_

Jakotsu snorted. All women are the same.

_She's different…_

He shook his head. There was _nothing_ different about her. Well, aside from the fact that she was from the future.

_There's more to her than that._

There wasn't, he assured himself.

_She cares about you. She fed you. She bathed you. She dressed you. She-_

"Shut up!" He growled.

He felt a hand upon his forehead.

"A-are you alright? You kept making noises and tossing and turning…" Kagome put the back of her hand on his cheek. "And you're a little warm."

He smacked her hand away. The warmth on his face came from his blush. "I'm fine, woman, now go to sleep and leave me alone!"

Kagome frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Dammit, wench, why do you care?" He was sitting now, showing her his chest and a part of his boxers.

"Why wouldn't I care?" She argued back, ignoring his unclothed upper body.

"I don't know, how 'bout because I'm supposed to be your _enemy_?"

Kagome fumed. Did he really think of her to be the type of person who would dwell in the past and keep hold of a grudge? "Since the moment you woke up on Kaede's hut, you were a friend, whether you like it or not!"

"We are _not_ friends! We will never _be_ friends. I would _never_ want to be friends with someone like you." Jakotsu whispered roughly.

Kagome felt tears sting her eyes. "Why not?"

"You're an annoying, clueless woman who can't get a hint."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Move over."

Jakotsu raised an eyebrow. "No. Get off the bed."

"Move." She repeated.

Jakotsu leaned forward. "No."

She pushed him against the wall and crawled into the bed.

Jakotsu stared at her wide-eyed. What the hell was she doing. "G-get out."

"If you hate me so much, then you shouldn't be phased that I'm here. You should just ignore me." Kagome snuggled into her pillow and sighed.

Jakotsu's face reddened with anger and embarrassment. "Fine." He laid in the bed right beside her.

Kagome blushed. Honestly, she thought he would take the floor. And her bed wasn't at all big.

They lay there quietly for an hour, neither knowing if the other was asleep or not.

"Jakotsu?" Came a meek reply from his right.

He didn't even look at her. "What?"

"I'm sorry… for not leaving you alone. I didn't mean to bother you. I don't mind if you hate me, it's just that…"

He sighed. She was apologizing. Again. For something she wasn't even at fault for. "Just that what?"

She sniffed. "I went through a lot to bring you to the hut. I don't think I've ever done something like that. It was raining and cold and dark, but I still brought you to safety. I guess… I guess I was just disappointed that you weren't grateful for it, and that you still thought of me as your enemy. I don't want you to hug me and laugh and tell me how thankful you are," She blushed at the thought. "I just want you to think of me as an acquaintance, if nothing more." She let out a laugh and sniffled. "Look at me. I'm talking away like an idiot. I'm sorry… just forget I said anything. You can think of me any way you want. I'll leave you alone now, I pro-"

She gasped as Jakotsu pulled her into his arms. Kagome blushed madly. What was he doing? He was holding her. Jakotsu was holding her! But why?

"J-Jakotsu?" She breathed.

"Just shut up, okay?" He felt awkward as he embraced her, but he felt guilty more than anything. This damn woman was making him hate himself and he didn't like it. He sighed. "I'm, uh, sorry I yelled at you and said what I did. I… yeah."

He shifted in the bed so that Kagome was almost perfectly molded with his body. He blushed. God, what was he doing? He didn't even know himself anymore. He looked down. His arm was on top of her arm and curled down to her waist. If he was a pillow, she might as well be lost inside of him. The only part of Kagome that was visible was her head.

Her breath came out shakily as she contemplated what was going on. As Jakotsu shifted, she felt herself press against him and was more comfortable than she ever was. Kagome dared not look up at him, but she wondered if he was frowning, or smiling, or gritting his teeth. With a deep breath and release, she dragged her right hand that rested in between the two bodies down across his chest and abdomen until it rested on his waist.

Jakotsu moaned. "Woman, please, just go to sleep."

Kagome's blush grew in intensity. She slid her hand down his waist and around to his back, ignoring him.

"I said… stop." He whispered.

She didn't though. Kagome gripped his lower back and pulled herself even closer, if possible. Her face was pressed against his chest. Each breath was reflected off of his skin and back to her.

His scent was intoxicating to her. She didn't want to move, just stay in his arms. Kagome closed her eyes. She felt strange; it confused her.

"Please…" He held her tighter.

Kagome moved her hand up and down his back.

Jakotsu's eyes fluttered closed. Her touch was feather-light on his skin and he felt himself pulling closer to the girl.

Kagome softly moaned. Jakotsu was so close. She couldn't breathe. Slowly, she moved her hand lower until it rested on the hem of his boxers.

His breath hitched. "Mmm…"

She was lost, she couldn't think. The only thing in her mind now was Jakotsu. Jakotsu's perfect face, perfect scent, perfect body… She gripped the boxers. Her face snuggled into his chest. Her breathing had almost entirely slowed.

Jakotsu nuzzled her head, for which Kagome emitted a soft, unheard gasp. He moaned again.

Her glowing face reddened even more. The hand of hers on his boxers gently slid along the hem to his side. She pulled them lower. Her hand released his garment and slid under to caress the skin of his thigh.

Jakotsu let out a loud moan and held her closer. His hand found his way under her shirt and he rubbed the small of her back; occasionally allowing his fingers to slip under her pajama bottoms and tickle her tailbone.

Kagome groaned and squeezed his thigh. Her hand was moving towards her, sliding down his thigh and nearing his manhood. Her thumb rubbed small circles as it inched down the hill of his leg.

He panted, feeling a familiar part of his body reply to her touches. Jakotsu's eyes shot open.

What was he doing? This was a woman, this should _not _have felt good! Jakotsu breathed heavily as Kagome's fingers neared his member.

He shouldn't be here. The moment Kagome had laid down next to him, he should have left. The moment she had left him in the well earlier, he should have ran. He should have…

Jakotsu pushed her away roughly.

Kagome gasped. She was pushed right off of the bed.

Her hand had slid against his manhood as she was shoved off, causing Jakotsu to groan. He stumbled off the bed, kicking away the covers that followed him, and ran out the door.

Kagome lay in shock on the ground. She looked at her hand, the one that had touched Jakotsu, and blushed. Then her eyes were averted onto the door. What did she do? Why didn't she just stop when he told her?

Kagome jumped up and hurled out of the room after Jakotsu. She searched the kitchen and back and front yard, but he was nowhere to be found. With tears in her eyes, she entered the house. There he was. On the couch, his head in his hands, boxers practically hanging off of him.

She ran.

"Jakotsu." Kagome said, muffled by his shoulder.

"N-no! Get off of me!" Jakotsu stepped away from the couch.

"Jakotsu, please… I'm sorry. Really. I- I didn't think."

"That's right! You didn't! I told you to stop, wench! And you didn't! Now go away!" Jakotsu turned around to walk up the stairs.

Kagome, though, ignored him again and hugged him from behind. "Please…" She whimpered. "I really didn't mean it. You can sleep on my bed, I'll sleep down here, please… just- just don't be mad."

'_Damn woman_', he thought. His member was excited and causing him pain because of her touches. Disgusting, filthy, woman… "Fine." He said stoically.

Kagome let him go and watched as he walked up the stairs. "Jakotsu?" She sighed. "If it'd make you feel better, I'll get you something nice at the mall tomorrow…" She blushed.

Jakotsu looked at her. Was she really that desperate? She had the most hopeful look on her face. "Why is it you don't want me mad at you so much?"

Kagome blinked. "I… want to be friends. If you're gonna stay here or with us back in the Feudal Era, then we may as well get along…" That wasn't how she felt, but it was the only answer that seemed right.

He could tell that wasn't what she wanted to say as well. So he smiled. "I'll hold you to it then."

Kagome's face lit up. She practically squealed with joy. "So you're not mad?"

Jakotsu hesitated some, but he shook his head.

She jumped in place and ran up the stairs to hug him. "I'm glad!" She said as she tightly wrapped her arms around his bare waist.

He blushed, but softly patted her back. Before he knew it, she ran past him and then ran back down.

"Goodnight Jakotsu." Kagome smiled prettily.

His mouth curled into a frown. Maybe he should offer to take the couch instead… He watched as she unrolled her sleeping bag on the small mattresses of the couch. He noted how she kept a smile on her face the entire time.

"Goodnight…"

**Dragon**


	16. Mall Mishaps

**DISCLAIMER: Ha ha ha… ha ha ha ha ha ha ha… ha ha ha ha. If you actually think I own Inuyasha, I laugh at you! HA HA HA HA… eh…**

**Anyway… about that last chapter. Okay, so it may have gone a bit fast and might have been out of character a tad, but that's how it was supposed to be. Sure, Kagome sleeps among two fully grown men at their campsite in the Feudal Era, but it's different when she sleeps in the same bed with an obviously attractive man. :P Kagome just lost herself, that's all. Now, as for this one, I'm proud to say that's it LONG. haha. Enjoy!**

**(And, uh, for those who are also reading 'Closed'… I'm SORRY! I know I said that chapter'd be out first, but I kind of ran out of ideas...)**

**Chapter 15 - Spending the Night**

He could tell that wasn't what she wanted to say as well. So he smiled. "I'll hold you to it then."

Kagome's face lit up. She practically squealed with joy. "So you're not mad?"

Jakotsu hesitated some, but he shook his head.

She jumped in place and ran up the stairs to hug him. "I'm glad!" She said as she tightly wrapped her arms around his bare waist.

He blushed, but softly patted her back. Before he knew it, she ran past him and then ran back down.

"Goodnight Jakotsu." Kagome smiled prettily.

His mouth curled into a frown. Maybe he should offer to take the couch instead… He watched as she unrolled her sleeping bag on the small mattresses of the couch. He noted how she kept a smile on her face the entire time.

"Goodnight…"

**Chapter 16 - Mall Mishaps**

Damn it. He hadn't slept a wink. How could one simple event cause him so much trouble? He turned over and buried his head in the pillow. It smelled a lot like Kagome, he realized, but he pushed that thought aside and pondered more on his current … situation.

One, he was stuck in a world he didn't know. A place he'd never heard of before. A place so strange, nothing else could beat it's abnormality. A place called Tokyo. He groaned and sunk further into the bed.

Two, he was alone. Separated from the other members of the Shicinintai. His heart beat loudly in his chest and he tried to forget the uncomfortable feeling he was getting.

Three, his poor Jakotsutou was gone! It was back at that hut with the half demon and his friends. How would he get on without it in this strange vicinity where perhaps countless demons resided.

Four, and possibly the biggest problem of them all, he'd gotten very, very, _very_ close with a woman the night before. It was something he never thought he'd do. And at this moment, Jakotsu felt slightly sick in his stomach. Despite the fact that Kagome was different than other females, he shouldn't have allowed her to do what she did. And he felt less than proud of his reactions too. Not to mention so was an enemy…

He sighed for the millionth time that night, or morning actually. Jakotsu turned his head and stared at the rays of light shooting from the window. Maybe he could escape if he was really quiet.

Slowly, he moved away the covers and swung his legs around to the edge of the bed. Before standing, he looked around for a shirt. The shorts he was wearing, or _boxers_, as Kagome had called them, would do fine. Well, except for the hole in the front. The only shirt he could spot was a pale purple one with a yellow face on the front. The face was bright and smiling.

"Oh well."

Kagome finished mixing the eggs and poured them into the frying pan. Breakfast would be awkward, for sure. She had woken up hours ago, and only slept a little bit during the night. And now, now she would have to face Jakotsu, who, mind you, she had had a rather inappropriate dream about.

She shuddered. She felt so dirty thinking those thoughts, and about a man who doesn't even find women worthy of scrubbing floors, too!

With a sigh, she turned off the stove and emptied the eggs into two separate plates. Kagome stopped and thought for a second before bringing the food to the table. Would Jakotsu be hungry this morning? 'cause she sure as hell wasn't feeling hungry after what she did last night. Then again, she was known to drown out her troubles with food before… maybe that's how Jakotsu was.

She growled. "I'll just give him a little extra. He can throw it away for all I care."

A blood-curdling scream and a thump echoed from the window at her side. She bolted for the door and jumped out at the corner to see… Jakotsu sprawled on her mother's flowers.

She ran to his side, and at the sight of the dainty, lilac flowers growing out of the poor man's nose, she burst out laughing.

Jakotsu groaned. He flushed with embarrassment. "I'm glad one of us is finding this funny."

Momentarily forgetting how awkward it was supposed to be between them, she wiped away the tears that gathered in her eyes and helped Jakotsu rise. "Sorry, Jakotsu. What were you doing?"

He swallowed. Should he tell her he was planning on leaving? No, that'd be idiotic. So he said the first thing that came to mind. "I dropped my shirt on the tree so I bent over to get it."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked at him with confusion. "Where you waving your arm around when you dropped it? 'cause it seems to me like there's no way it could just fall on the tree…"

Jakotsu's face reddened again. "J-Just stop asking me questions, woman!"

"Fine, fine. Just get inside. It's time to eat."

Jakotsu's stomach grumbled hungrily and without a second thought about leaving, he followed her into the kitchen.

Kagome, though she promised she wouldn't, found herself staring. A light blush spread across her features as Jakotsu's eyes glanced up and met hers. Immediately she looked down at her food and began picking at it.

"What?"

Kagome looked up again, slowly. "Huh?"

"You haven't touched your food." Jakotsu nodded toward her full plate, making Kagome take note of his almost empty one.

"I guess I'm just not hungry, that's-"

"Thinking about last night?" He said with a sly grin.

Kagome's face burst with a dark red color. "I was not!" In shock and humiliation, she stood and stomped over to the sink, carrying her plate with her.

"Sheesh. Damn woman." Jakotsu muttered. "Can't even take a joke. Hey, don't throw that food away. I want seconds!"

She glared and dumped the breakfast on his, getting some egg on his shirt in the process.

"Hey, watch it!"

She gasped as a handful of food was thrown at her own shirt. "Jakotsu! It was an accident! You don't have to-"

"Kagome, what in heaven's name are you doing? Don't tell me you made all that food just to waste it?" In the doorway stood Kagome's mother, dressed in her usual attire, only this time, with a nice violet sunhat. Her expression was one of irritation.

"S-Sorry mama. We just-"

Jakotsu snorted. "_We_ just? _We_ didn't do anything. _You_ spilled food in my lap."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I did no such thing!"

Mrs. Higurashi didn't seem to be listening, as she just stepped out the door and called back a time she'd be home.

Kagome sighed. "You know what? There's no time to argue over who did what."

He nodded. "Especially if it means you might dump my juice on my shirt too."

Ignoring his comment, she continued. "We should leave in about 15 minutes. Come on, I'll find you something else to wear."

"Where're we going?" He blinked. Were they going for a walk? He shuddered. Hopefully not. The people in her time smelled so funny. Kagome's mother, for example. She smelled strongly of a scent unknown to Jakotsu. It was bold though, and had a flowery background to it. And Kagome's grandfather, well, he wasn't any better.

Before continuing with his "deep" thoughts on who smelled of what, he was shaken, literally, out of his trance.

"Are you even listening to me! Jakotsu!"

He shoved her off violently, sending her crashing into the counter. "Whaddaya want!"

Kagome grasped the counter for support. She nearly fell.

Jakotsu, realizing what he'd just done, flushed in embarrassment and guilt. "Er… sorry. Just, let me finish eating first."

Kagome gaped at him, then nodded. "I'll be in my room when you're done." And she left.

He supposed it didn't help that he'd lost his appetite after she walked away. But he ate it anyway and hurried to her bedroom.

As he walked in, he saw Kagome standing with her hands on her hips in front of her bed. On the bed were two strange outfits.

She looked up at him. "Jakotsu, which do you like better?"

He stepped closed and observed. The first set of clothes consisted of a long-sleeved lavender button up shirt and blue jeans. The second was a thin, black turtleneck and smooth black khakis. Immediately he pointed to the first outfit. It had more color.

Kagome grinned and nodded in agreement. "Thought so. Here," She stuffed the clothing ungracefully into his arms and pushed him out the door. "get dressed. I'll wait in kitchen."

Jakotsu narrowed his eyes. She's been waiting a lot lately. Can't _he_ be the one to wait while _she_ does something? As she shut the door behind him, he looked at his reflection in the mirror grudgingly. The marks were practically gone. They were only visible if you focused.

Kagome rubbed her hip. She hit it pretty damn hard on the counter when Jakotsu pushed her away. What was his problem anyway? She was just trying to help. "He needs to lighten up…" she mumbled to no one in particular.

"I'm light enough as it is. Hmm… I like this."

Kagome's head shot up and her breath caught in her throat. The lavender shirt fit amazingly, hanging slightly from his arms and cuffed perfectly at his wrists. The jeans clung to his hips and thighs and were just the right length. She liked it too.

"Well? Are you gonna say something?" He held his arm up to examine the sleeve. "It's a nice color."

Kagome smiled faintly. Typical Jakotsu. "It looks good on you. Now come on, we have to go."

He groaned. "Where?"

Kagome grabbed his wrist from where he suspended it and pulled him across the kitchen and out the door, stopping momentarily to lock it. "The mall."

"The mall?"

Kagome's grin widened and she nodded. "If you're gonna stay here any longer, you need proper clothes. I'm surprised my dad's clothes fit you, but then again, those jeans had always been too long for him."

Jakotsu watched her as she stared at the bush in thought. "Listen, woman. I don't need any new clothes 'cause I'm not staying here at all! You're taking me home tonight!"

Kagome glared at him. "I can't you idiot!"

He cocked his head forward. "Don't make me-"

"Kagome! Hey, Kagome!"

"Hmm…?" Kagome looked over Jakotsu's shoulder and spied a group of three girls waving and crossing the street.

She paled.

"What the hell…"

"Jakotsu, be quiet and agree with everything I say. Got it?"

He was about to retort when Kagome jumped in front of him and practically shouted at the girls.

"Eri! Ayume! Yuka! What are you doing here!"

The three looked at each other and back at Kagome and her strained smile.

"Umm…we came to see how you were." Eri said, stepping forward.

Yuka smiled wickedly behind her. "You seem pretty okay to me though." He eyes flew mischievously up and down Jakotsu.

Kagome blushed a scarlet color. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh sure." Ayume rolled her eyes with a grin.

Kagome's complexion darkened. "No really! This is… my… friend! Of my family. He came just yesterday and his clothes were a little…out of date. He didn't really fit in here. So I'm taking him to the mall."

"Oh? Where'd you come from?" Eri stepped towards Kagome and Jakotsu once more, bending forward slightly.

Jakotsu opened his mouth to speak, but the damn woman in front of him beat him to it.

"Northern Russia! He wore tons of layers of clothes, and all his stuff was fur and long sleeved. But it's so warm here, so he'll be needing lighter clothes."

Yuka let out a laugh. "You know, she's really cute when she's trying to lie."

"I'm not lying!"

Jakotsu noticed her distress and decided to help out, against his better judgment.

"She's speaking the truth. I'm from…" He looked down at her.

Kagome grinned, as if that small smile could say 'thank you' a dozen times over. "Russia."

"Right." Jakotsu looked at the three determinedly.

Ayume looked at Eri, and then at Yuka. "Yeah, okay. So can we come with you?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get to know him better. He'll be living with us and we're already fighting like brother and sister."

Ayume looked shocked. "You're _living_ with him?"

Kagome nodded. It wasn't that big a deal for her. She slept in the same little hut with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou. Hell, sleeping in the same _country_ with Miroku was a big deal, so sharing a home with Jakotsu was almost nothing.

Eri laughed nervously, but Yuka's smile widened across her face. "So, what's your name?"

"Jakotsu."

"Since you'll be living here, you should know who _we _are. I'm Yuka. That's Ayume, and that's Eri."

Eri and Ayume smiled awkwardly.

Kagome glanced at the clock in the kitchen through the kitchen door's window. "We have to go, I'll see you guys later!"

Jakotsu didn't even get a word out about how he couldn't care less who they were, but Kagome grabbed his wrist again and he was sent flying after her.

Yuka smiled happily at Eri and Ayume. "He's really cute."

It was a quiet walk. It only took 10 minutes, but it seemed much longer. Kagome and Jakotsu hadn't spoken a word to each other and all that was passed between the two were a few short glances.

As the mall came into view, Kagome pointed to show Jakotsu.

He narrowed his eyes. Everything in this world was weird. Jakotsu saw so many unusual things he wanted to ask Kagome about, but felt too proud to ask such simple things. So he kept quiet. But this mall place was huge. "I wanna go back."

Kagome looked surprised for a split second, but shook her head and dragged him in.

Jakotsu's first reaction was amazement. Then curiosity, then repulsion. So many women.

Kagome's eyes flitted from store to store. "Come on Jakotsu, this way. Stay close, okay? It's easy to get lost in here."

Jakotsu followed after her, but he couldn't keep his eyes away from the fountains, the people, the shops. Soon enough, he found himself walking toward a big box with people in it. He remembered Kagome said it was a 'television'.

"Okay, Jakotsu. I think we need to get you some nice short sleeved shirts. And some pants, and some shoes." She checked her purse. "Well, there goes my allowance." She looked up and spotted a rack of, not skin tight, but tight, shirts and smiled to herself. "I think you're a spring, don't you? Yellow, pink, lavender, sky blue, light green, all those colors. Or maybe an-"

"Excuse me miss, but who are you talking to?"

Kagome turned to face an older man, about 40 or 50, staring down at her in wonder. She looked around him and the store, and when she didn't spy the man she was looking for, she felt panic coming on.

"Miss, do you need help? I can get you a clerk. Did you lose a child, or-"

But before he could finish, she was out of the store.

Jakotsu swayed unconsciously with the music on the screen. There was a giant bear-like creature, but it seemed to be more of a doll. Yet it moved like a person. Maybe it was a mask? But that didn't explain the body of it. And there were children dancing along with it.

"Hey cutie, whatcha lookin' at?"

Jakotsu turned his head to look at the speaker. It was a young woman. She was about Kagome's height, perhaps a bit taller. And she seemed older, what with all the makeup she had on. His gaze fell back onto the giant screen.

"Excuse me. I asked a question."

A pale hand turned his cheek to the woman's direction. "Well?" She said with a sly grin.

Jakotsu grimaced. Ew.

"Hmm, can't you talk? Or are you mute? Well, it doesn't matter. I can make you talk."

She leaned forward and he could smell her strong scent. It was unusual, but smelled kind of good.

"I'm Leiko, and you are?"

"Annoyed, now let me go, woman."

Leiko looked taken aback, but then her lips curved into a smirk and she leaned even closer. "So you _can_ talk. Well, how about I get you something to drink, and you tell me a little about yourself."

Jakotsu stared at her, then turned back to the television.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

He continued staring in the other direction.

Leiko was getting aggravated. But she liked that. No other guy seemed to be able to resist her. "I like you. Come on."

Her hand slid down his neck, across his shoulder, and down his arm to rest on his wrist. She pulled. "Let's go."

"No."

"Come on, please?" She smiled prettily.

Jakotsu snorted and resumed watching.

Leiko frowned, but tugged harder. "I'll get you something to eat too. Then we can go back to my place and have some fun." She grinned again.

Jakotsu looked at her now, her grabbing his full attention.

What was a spark of joy and triumph, soon turned to shock and humiliation for Leiko.

"With you? What the hell makes you think I'd go anywhere and do _anything_ with a woman like you! Leave me alone, dammit. Just the thought of you touching me makes my skin crawl."

She looked at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it. Her hand was lifted, prepared to slap him, when a blur ran past her and almost knocked the man over. He was sent a few feet back.

"Jakotsu! I was so worried, I thought you were kidnapped! Didn't I tell you to stay close…?" Kagome buried her head deeper in his chest, savoring his warmth and his scent. She should be mad, and she was, but it was kind of hard. And she didn't want to know why.

Leiko stared in confusion. Kidnapped? What was he, a child? And then another thought popped in her head. That girl wasn't even prettier than her! And he didn't seem to mind _her_ touching him. Who was she to take him away from her?

"Calm down, I'm right here. Damn woman…" He muttered, but awkwardly patted her back.

She leaned back and looked up at him. "Jakotsu, I told you not to get separated. The mall's really big, and I was about to go submit an announcement!"

He lifted a brow. "Do a what?"

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "Nevermind. It's okay now."

"Well, don't think you were the only one with problems. Sure, you were worried, but at least you didn't get bothered by some creepy woman."

Leiko gasped. Creepy woman? This was all the fault of that girl in his arms. If she were gone, the man'd know who was the perfect woman for him.

"Listen here, girl. I'd appreciate you didn't run over every guy I take a liking to. Now move, you're in our way. I was about to take him to my place for a little getting to know each other."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I don't' think you understand. Jakotsu's with me. I'm-"

"_Jakotsu,_" She now knew his name. It was gorgeous. "is not with you. I believe he was with me first."

"No, he wasn't. He came to the mall with me and we were looking for clo-"

"I don't care what you were doing, but he's mine. Come on Jakotsu." She grabbed his arm and pulled him from Kagome's grasp.

Kagome reached of him, but Leiko quickly pulled him out of her reach. This didn't last too long though.

"Hey, didn't I tell you before not to touch me!" Jakotsu ripped his arm away from her hold.

Leiko growled. "But you let her touch you, and I'm so much more attractive!"

Kagome's face heated up. She opened her mouth to speak, but was surprised when Jakotsu came to her defense… sort of.

"You're as attractive as a bloodied up boar! Now let me go!"

Kagome smiled to herself. He was really a part of the feudal era after all.

Leiko panted in anger. She was shaking. She lifted her hand yet again, this time with every intention of pushing his head clean off his shoulders and into the next shop when she hit him.

Kagome noticed that Jakotsu was busy straightening out his sleeve from where she grabbed him, and he wouldn't see her hit him. With a quick step towards him, she pulled him by the arm that was on his sleeve, turning him around and making him fall on her in the process.

Leiko missed. She was fuming. With a final enraged shriek, she stomped off and out of the building.

People watched her walk away, then turned their attention to the two on the floor, faces inches away.

"W-what was that for!"

Kagome blushed. "She was going to hit you, and you weren't looking.

"I-I can handle these things myself!" He moved off of her then stood and dusted himself off.

Kagome followed suit. "Sorry."

He looked down at her. "It's fine." He sighed. "Damn women always make a big deal outta everything. Come on, let's hurry up and get done."

She held onto his wrist this time, only gentler, and walked into the shop she'd been at only moments before. Kagome led him to the rack of clothes she saw earlier. "Okay, pick out ones you like."

Jakotsu stared down at the colors. "I like the green and yellow. And the purple."

She giggled quietly. He was really cute in some ways.

Taking his choices, she led him to a few other racks.

Finally leaving the third store, Kagome shifted the eight shopping back so that she held an equal amount in each hand. Though, one side was heavier than the other.

They managed to get three sleeveless shirts, two t-shirts, four dress shirts, two jeans, two dress pants, some boxers and socks, a pair of shoes, and a sweater for days with cool breezes.

Jakotsu had even tried some on. The yellow shirt he picked out looked amazing on him. Kagome blushed at the memory. He'd even asked if he should try the boxers on. But Kagome wouldn't have been able to take that, so she said no.

Now, they were off to find some accessories he might need, maybe get something to eat,a dn then they were off.

"Hey."

Kagome looked up at him. "What is it?"

Jakotsu hesitated, then shook his head. "It's nothing."

Kagome frowned. "If you've got something to say, say it."

"It not important."

"A cherry is always a cherry, even if it goes bad."

Jakotsu just stared at her. That was it. He didn't understand anything anymore. "Huh?"

She sighed. "If the question was once important enough to even think about asking, then it's still important."

He liked that. It seemed logical. "Fine, it's important. But it's nothing to be concerned about."

Kagome sighed again. There was no point in getting through to him. "Come on, let's go in here."

Jakotsu looked up at the bright, glowing sign of the little shop, then down to the display window. "What are we getting here?"

Kagome grinned at him. "Well, you have clothes, but you need a few other things."

As she walked across the store, and through it's mini-aisles, she picked out a variety of items that she deemed necessary and stuffed them in Jakotsu's arms.

"Let's see… hairspray? A little bottle. You don't need that much."

"What's hairspray?"

"It holds you hair in styles you want it to."

He still didn't get it, but he nodded anyway.

"A toothbrush and toothpaste, mouthwash, floss, a razor…wait."

"Hmm?" Jakotsu leaned back as she reached up and rubbed his cheek down to his chin. A small blush crept onto his face. "W-what are you d-doing?"

"I guess you're one of those guys who don't get hair on their faces… so no razor then. And no aftershave either. Oh! Cologne! Umm, actually, no cologne…" Kagome blushed lightly at her reasoning. Jakotsu would smell good with cologne, and he might like it, but she wouldn't. She liked the way he smelled now. A lot.

"Are we done?"

She glared halfheartedly. "Be patient Jakotsu! Let's at least get some shampoo for you."

"Shampoo?"

"Yeah, you remember. When I washed your hair, that scented liquid I used to make it bubbly?"

Jakotsu thought back, then grinned. "Oh yeah! Get a lot of that!"

Kagome laughed and led him to the shampoo shelf.

He stared in amazement. So many different scents!

"Okay, pick one."

Jakotsu looked at her, then at the shelf, then back at her. "But there are so many."

She laughed again. "I'll help. Do you like fruity smells?"

"Not really."

"There. You've just eliminated half of them."

"Really?"

She grinned. "Yep. Now, what about flowery kinds?"

Jakotsu thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"What about spices? Like vanilla, or ginger?"

"Vanilla? Can I smell that one?"

"Sure." Kagome scanned the shampoos on the shelf until she found vanilla, then opened it and held it to his nose.

"I can do it." He grabbed for the bottle.

"It's okay, I'll hold it."

"I'm not a kid, you don't have to."

Kagome frowned. "Really Jakotsu, 'cause you seem a lot like one lately."

Jakotsu narrowed his eyes. "Just let me smell the damn bottle."

"Fine." And she let go.

Jakotsu must have been squeezing her hand pretty tightly, for when she moved it, the pressure went on the bottle and the liquid shot up into his face and eyes.

Kagome gasped and reached for him when he cried out. But it was too late. Jakotsu stepped back so as not to fall, but instead leaned against the shelf, and knocked over many of the bottles on the top.

A store clerk ran to the back where they were and grabbed Jakotsu, dragging him into the bathroom to wash his eyes out.

Kagome stared at the mess they made and felt her face heat with embarrassment. What was she, five?

Jakotsu came back quickly, shouting at the clerk for touching him inappropriately. The clerk just shook her head, but Kagome could see a shadow of a grin on her face.

The manager of the little shop came by too. "What happened here…?"

"Umm, sorry sir. We got into an argument." Kagome couldn't explain it any better.

Jakotsu snorted. "_You_ started it."

Kagome glared. "Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did t-"

"Hey! Hey! Calm down! Please, just get your stuff paid for rand _leave_?"

Kagome blushed even more. They were being asked to leave. "Jakotsu, pick what you like."

He looked at her sad face, but bent over to sniff the vanilla, then one called 'Spring Rain', followed by 'Ocean's Breeze'. He liked these two.

"Which one's better, I can't decide." He held them up to her for her to smell, but she just grabbed both and walked up to the counter.

"Hey, you don't have to buy both! Just one!"

Kagome pulled out her money. "It's okay. It's good to change things up a little."

He frowned and exited the store with her and her many bags. Reaching down, he grabbed all five bags she held in one hand and held them himself, ignoring how warm her skin was when his fingers brushed over hers softly.

"Jakotsu?"

He averted his gaze to her face. "Yeah?"

"Are you hungry?"

Jakotsu grinned. "Am I ever!"

She couldn't help but smile, which was kind of a relief to Jakotsu as well. "Then let's go, and then we can go home, okay?"

Out of happiness, he reached over and took the other bags she held as well, swinging them over his shoulder. "Okay."

Kagome blushed, but didn't say anything.

Their lunch was silent. Much like the walk to the mall. Jakotsu seemed to enjoy the food immensely, and she found herself giving him helpings off of her own plate. She wasn't too hungry after all.

After they ate, they dumped the remaining food, and headed home.

"So, what did you think?"

"Hmm? 'bout what?"

"About he mall!"

Jakotsu stared straight ahead. "It was big. And strange."

"Did you like it?"

He shrugged.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"So what now?"

She looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we went and bought clothes. You said we can't go back to my time, so what do we do now?"

Kagome thought for awhile, ideas running through her mind. But none of them were to her liking. "I'm not sure. You can go and try on your clothes if you want. Find what goes best with what?"

Jakotsu yawned. "Boring."

Kagome had him set the bags down and take off his shoes as they entered the house. "We're home! Mama? Souta? Grandpa?"

No answer.

"I guess no one's here."

"Wrong."

Kagome glanced at him. "What?"

"No one can't be here, 'cause we're here, and I'm definitely not no one."

Kagome smiled at his logic. "How smart, Jakotsu."

He scoffed. "I'm not an idiot."

"I beg to differ."

He narrowed his eyes and leaned close. "What was that!"

She giggled and patted his cheek. "Nothing, nothing."

He watched her walk up the stairs and followed in a run almost. "It was too something!"

Kagome entered her room. "You're thinking too much of it. It was nothing." She grinned.

Jakotsu sat down by her nightstand and pouted, looking away from her.

She couldn't help but smile at his face. He really was adorable sometimes. Kagome needed to find her books and get studying soon. While she was here, she'd have to go back to school. And Jakotsu too…? Uh-oh.

Jakotsu stared at her nightstand. Damn woman calling him stupid. A golden shine caught his attention and he bent down to peer at the opening in the small table. It was a box, with a small golden bow on top. The box was purple and red, and had words and hearts on it.

Kagome sifted through papers, trying to find the notes she borrowed some time ago from someone. She couldn't even remember who.

Jakotsu's curiosity got the better for him, and he pulled the box out. It was pretty big. Rectangular and wide. "Hey, what's this?" He held it up at her.

Kagome turned around and paled when she saw what was in his hands.

"J-J-J-Jakotsu! Put that down! I-it's nothing! Absolutely nothing! Stupid! Silly! That's what it is!"

He raised both brows and looked at her with amusement. "You're stuttering… what _is_ this?" He studied the box with newfound interest, and a smirk as well.

Kagome jumped forward to take it away, but he moved it at the last minute.

"Jakotsu!"

"Tell me what it is."

"No! Jakotsu, _please_!"

"If you're begging, then it _must_ be good! Tell me!"

Kagome was blushing now, and deeply at that. "Don't be so… so…"

"I'm not being anything, just _tell me_." His smirk widened.

Kagome sat next to him, let out a shaky sigh, and stared hard at the floor. "It's a game…"

Jakotsu scooted closer to her. "A game?"

She nodded. "My friends got it for me on my birthday last year, the perverts… but I never opened it."

Jakotsu blinked. "Why?"

She glared at him. "It's a stupid game, that's why!"

"What's it about?"

Kagome blushed again. "Just put it away."

Jakotsu shot her a mean look. "No. I wanna play it. Play it with me." He leaned closer, and Kagome almost forgot how to breath.

This game… Jakotsu wanted to play it? With her? Kagome couldn't even imagine playing the game by herself! Although it's kind of impossible to do so… She shook her head vigorously. "No!"

Jakotsu frowned and rested his head on her shoulder. "Please?" She smelled good.

Kagome blushed even more. "No…" She couldn't even imagine playing it with him. Well, she sort of could… No! She couldn't…

"Jakotsu set the box down next to him and slid an arm around Kagome's other shoulder. "Please? I'm so bored."

Kagome tensed up. "Y-you wouldn't like the game."

"Oh yeah? Says who?"

"You wouldn't play it after I told you what it was about."

Jakotsu sat up and glared at her. "Yes I would! I'll prove it to you! You tell me and I'll play it! No matter what it is!"

Kagome cocked her head forward. "You would not!"

Jakotsu did the same. "I would, but I don't think _you_ would!"

Kagome gasped and blinked. Was he challenging her? Should she back down? She hadn't backed down from a challenge from him yet…

"So, what about it? First to chicken out has to play master and servant with the other." He smirked.

Kagome gulped, but nodded. "Fine." She stuck her hand out for him to shake.

Jakotsu looked at it, then grabbed it.

She shook. And not just her hand.

Jakotsu grinned. "Okay, so explain this."

Kagome took a deep breath. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She was going to play this game… with Jakotsu. A game of dice; '_Love _Dice'.

**Dragon**


	17. Love Dice

****

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and the game (which is based off of actual dice, I just tweaked it).

Yay! I updated soon! Okay, before I begin, I just have some little notes to add. This game, 'Love Dice', is based off of actual dice, conversation dice and sex dice (I don't have these, but I know someone who does… the pervert. lol). All they are, are little dice with words on it that tell you what to do to your partner. But in my game, that I so craftily put together in about half an hour, there is a board and cards as well. So enjoy!

Chapter 16 - Mall Mishaps

"So, what about it? First to chicken out has to play master and servant with the other." He smirked.

Kagome gulped, but nodded. "Fine." She stuck her hand out for him to shake.

Jakotsu looked at it, then grabbed it.

She shook. And not just her hand.

Jakotsu grinned. "Okay, so explain this."

Kagome took a deep breath. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She was going to play this game… with Jakotsu. A game of dice; '_Love _Dice'.

****

Chapter 17 - Love Dice

Kagome trembled as she set the box on the floor in front of them, and she slowly, _very_ slowly removed the lid.

"Hurry up wench!"

Kagome threw him a nasty glare. "Just be grateful I'm even _thinking_ of playing this stupid game!"

Jakotsu rolled his eyes and yanked the box towards him, leaving Kagome holding the lid in midair. "H-hey, what're you doing!"

"Getting it ready, what's it look like I'm doing?"

Kagome sighed. "You don't even know what most of those things in there are." She bent over and removed the playing board from the box, unfolding it and setting it on the floor between them. On it, she set two standing hearts. One purple, one red.

Jakotsu stared with interest at the board. It was rectangular and white, with a pattern of purple and red spaces moving around the board in a 'U' shape. It connected two boxes; one that said 'start', and another that said 'finish'.

Next, Kagome pulled out a deck of cards and set them in the side of the board. The cards, too, were checkered in purple and red.

The third thing she took from the box was some sort of plank. It was clear, and on it was an elegant sticker that curved around the middle. The sticker had words and hearts on it.

Finally, Kagome set down a round, red timer with purple numbers on it going up to 120, a pad of light purple paper, a red pencil, and two rather large dice. One die was red, with purple hearts as dots, and another was purple with red hearts.

Jakotsu cocked his head to the side. What was all this?

Kagome sat straight as she prepared her speech for how to play the game. The instructions on the clear slat would help her out quite a bit, too.

"Okay, you wanted to play. You can tell me now if you wanna quit. I won't hold it against you." She said somewhat hopefully.

"Hell no! I'm playing this and so are you. That's final." He crossed his arms over his chest to put an emphasis on it.

Kagome couldn't help the blush that spread across her face as she nodded and began reading.

" 'Player 1 starts by rolling the dice.' I'll be player one, to show you how it goes."

"I don't need you to show me. I'll go first. It's only right. After all, I _am_ the man."

Kagome glared at him. "You sexist creep." She murmured.

Jakotsu didn't seem to catch it, so she continued. " 'Player 1 then matches the numbers on both dice with the task on the key. The red dice with the red column, and the purple with the purple column. He or she performs the act on player 2 to the body part rolled for 5 seconds, raising the time limit by 5 seconds each round.'

"What task?" He looked slightly afraid of what she might say, so she decided to take it easy on him and break it to him lightly.

"The numbers can mean anything from 'blow' to 'kiss'." She was sure she resembled a tomato by now.

Jakotsu, on the other hand, looked like a white grape. Slightly yellow with sickness, but mainly pale from fear. "W-w-what!"

Kagome nodded. So much for breaking it to him lightly. "You said you would play no matter what it was. Do you want to take it back?" Again, the hopefulness surrounded her. Yet, there was also some regret in the air around her as well. Regret for what? Asking him to take it back? No. That couldn't be it. She really _didn't_ want to play this game. Well, not with anyone else, but did it make it more tempting to play with Jakotsu there? She shook her head and scolded her inner voice.

"I… no! I won't take it back. I said I'd play."

A sigh escaped her. Whether one of relief or loss, she didn't know.

"Unless _you_ want to take it back." He smirked. "But we'd be playing another game if you did."

She looked confused for a moment, then remembered Jakotsu's suggestion of master and servant. Who knew what he had in mind for her if she played _that_ with him. So she decided this to be the better choice. "I'm not backing out." She said meekly.

Jakotsu's smirk faded.

" 'If the player successfully completes task without stopping once, they may draw a card from the deck and move as many spaces as the card says, and then answer the question below it according to gender. Males answer the red questions and females, the purple. The board has 27 spaces. Every other one has an order on it, beginning with space one and ending with space 27. If you land on one that does, you must do it your next turn.' " She didn't quite understand that, but she thought maybe if she played it, she'd get it.

" 'Mark on paper what is needed to keep memory straight.' " That almost made her laugh. What an interesting instruction.

" 'When finished, it is Player 2's turn to roll the dice.' So are you ready?"

Jakotsu nodded and extended his hand for the dice Kagome was giving him. "Do I just throw them?"

"Drop them." She corrected.

He nodded yet again and dropped them. 3-4.

Kagome held her breath as she handed him the board to match the numbers.

Jakotsu took it. "Umm, the red cube is 3...so that's…" he gulped. "rub. And the purple is 4, that's stomach."

Kagome felt the air whoosh out of her as he said that. Jakotsu was going to rub her bare stomach? For 5 seconds? Even so, that seemed like a lot.

He glanced at her, meeting her glazed eyes and crawled over to where she sat.

Kagome leaned back until she fell over, staring up at him. "J-Jakotsu, you don't-"

"I said I'd play. There's no turning away now. I'll win. Just watch." And with that, he lifted her shirt just up to her rubs and set his hand on her skin. It was warm.

Kagome almost let out a moan at the touch. She shakily reached over and turned the timer to 5. "You wind the timer to how many seconds you have to do it for. Now it's on 5, it goes up 5 each time." She put it in his unoccupied hand. "When you're about start, press the purple button on top. When it rings, you can stop." She ended in a whisper and closed her eyes, waiting impatiently for it to end… or begin.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the button. Then placing a hand on either side of her stomach, he began rubbing, eventually sliding his hands across her stomach and in circles.

Kagome kept in all sounds her body was forcing her to make. She even tried her best to stop herself from arching up to meet his touch. It felt amazing. Jakotsu could get a job as a masseuse.

Her skin was pale and smooth. Soft and warm. Sure he'd had some men back in the day with soft skin, but it was nothing like this. She was delicate. And he had a strong urge to lean down and lick it. But the timer went off and broke through his thoughts. He looked down at her pink face, then moved away.

"Take a card. You didn't stop." She breathed.

Jakotsu took a small card and read it. "Move three out of three spaces." He did so, and chose the red piece as his. " 'Increase passion next roll' " He read on the board. A blush came to him. "How do I do that?"

Kagome shrugged. "Do it with more energy I guess? What does the question on the card say? Yours is in red."

"What is your favorite part of your partner's body?" He read and immediately regretted not making something up.

Kagome's face was on fire.

"Umm…" So was his. "Y-your stomach I guess. Since it was the only thing I've seen. B-but not like I'd want to see it again." He quickly defended himself.

Kagome cleared her throat. "M-my turn." She whispered.

5-2.

She glanced at the board. "Blow… neck." Her heart sped up. She'd get close to his neck. Her inner self celebrated her victory, but she reminded it that she was only blowing, nothing more. And then she gave it a quick slap for even _thinking_ getting close to his neck was something to celebrate over.

Jakotsu smirked at her obvious discomfort. "Wanna stop?"

She growled at him. "No!" And she straddled him, bringing the timer with her. Kagome set it to 5 and pushed the button, leaning forward to blow on his neck and jaw. His warmth emitted from his neck and his scent drove her crazy, but she continued.

He wanted to shove her off and kill her right there, but he couldn't. Blowing on his neck was alright, it felt good. But she was straddling him. And pressing against his chest. He needed that timer to ring. Damn thing must have been stuck.

As it did ring, Kagome almost leapt from his lap and for a card.

"Two out of three spaces." She frowned. At least there was no order on that box. " 'What is your partner's cutest trait?' " She grinned.

"Well? Are you gonna keep smiling or are you gonna answer it?"

She blushed. "Yeah, umm, some of the simplest things make you smile." She laughed.

Jakotsu narrowed his eyes at her. "Shut up, woman."

With the smile still in place, Kagome gave him the dice. "Go."

2-2.

Jakotsu tugged the board from her hands and stuck his tongue out at her. "S-" He stopped and felt the heat rush to his face.

Kagome noticed and that made her own complexion even worse. "What…?"

His voice cracked as he said it. "Suck on neck."

If there was ever a moment in Kagome's life where she needed to get sick or pass out, or even _die_, now was it.

"And, I have to give it more energy from my last turn. For 10 seconds."

Kagome beamed at how well he learned the game and paid attention, but it all went away as soon as he started nearing her again. Her heart wasn't beating, she wasn't breathing. She might have been considered one of the living dead now. "U-umm, y-y-you don't-"

"I told you, I'm gonna keep going." He pushed the button and launched forward. His warm lips pressed against her neck.

Kagome gasped and wondered when he set the timer, but her thoughts were drowned away again. She couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips when he ran his tongue over her skin and his teeth bit the tender flesh there. In a split second, he was suckling on her neck and Kagome couldn't see an inch in front of her. Everything was dark.

Jakotsu was lost in his actions. Her skin _was_ soft. And not just to the touch, but to the kiss. She tasted good. No, not good. _Wonderful_. His arm wrapped around the other side of neck and, just as his other arm was pulling her waist closer, the timer rang.

Jakotsu cursed himself for getting so into it, but nonetheless took a final lick for his own sake and slid away from her, taking a card. How could he let himself take that last lick? He hated her! Well, maybe not hated, but he disliked her strongly. Okay fine, maybe not _strongly_, but he still disliked her… right?

Kagome had her eyes closed. She felt flushed. A hand moved up to her neck where Jakotsu was attached just a moment ago, and stroked the skin. It was still a little wet, but Kagome didn't mind. She turned her gaze toward him. He was glaring a hole in the floor. Maybe she tasted bad?

He sighed and looked at the card. "Three again." He moved to a space where there was no order, and silently thanked the gods. "Uh, 'Where would you kiss your partner over and over again?' " What the hell?

Kagome wasn't really paying attention, she was more absorbed in what Jakotsu just did that what he was trying to answer.

"Hey, are you listening to me!"

Kagome's eyes deglazed and she turned her attention to Jakotsu, who's face was very red. "Sorry."

"My answer is… your neck." He mumbled.

Kagome blushed. "What about my neck?"

"If you didn't hear the question, tough luck. Oh, and I'm 4 spaces ahead of you." He flashed her a smile.

Her heart leapt.

She rolled.

6-6.

"Kiss chest." Could it get any more embarrassing? "Inuyasha's gonna kill me." She mumbled to herself quietly. But to be honest, she didn't really care.

Jakotsu had never blushed this much in his entire life. And he _hated_ it. He hesitated before unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. After a deep intake of breath, he look at her. "10 seconds. Ready?"

She could have sworn her stomach was playing copycat with her heart, for it started jumping and beating as well. Her fingers pushed the timer in place. Her hand levitated above the button as her face was an inch from his chest. She'd get to kiss him now. Sure it wasn't his lips, but either way, it was him she'd be kissing.

How did she feel about that? She didn't know either.

Closing her eyes, she slammed her palm on the button and placed a soft kiss in the center of his chest. She kept doing so up to his collarbone and back down again.

Jakotsu hissed. Her lips was cool against his molten skin. He prayed now, prayed for her not to get carried away. For if she did, he would too. A gasp erupted from him when he felt those cool, smooth lips on his nipple.

Just as the timer rang, her small tongue popped out to graze the pink skin, making him bite back whimper of pleasure. She got carried away alright. But thankfully they were saved by the bell.

Kagome was avoiding all eye contact possible. That was amazing. He had such creamy skin, she couldn't help but want to taste him. 10 seconds wasn't long enough, she decided for once.

The card said to move one space, which made Jakotsu grin and laugh. "I'm winning!"

She smiled too, it was contagious. But what happened to his sour attitude?

So now she'd have to increase the passion on her next roll too. Great. " 'What makes your partner attractive to you?' Oh… umm. I don't know."

"Come on, I answered! You have to too!" He threw a pillow at her and Kagome laughed. Jakotsu seemed to be getting in a better mood for this. She again wondered what caused the sudden change.

"Fine. What makes you attractive to me is… you have pretty eyes." Kagome's face colored lightly, but she kept her smile.

"Oh, do I?" He grinned wickedly at her.

Kagome shrugged. "Maybe."

Jakotsu threw another pillow at her. "My turn."

2-3.

"Suck on ear." He took a quick look at her face, and smirked. "What's with the face?"

Kagome stood. "Absolutely nothing."

"Hey, sit down. Or do you give up?"

Kagome sat on the bed immediately. "No, of course not."

Jakotsu carefully picked up the playing board and set it on her nightstand. Then the cards, pad and pen, dice, timer, and the clear slat too. Finally, before taking his seat on the bed next to her, he pulled the nightstand right in front of them.

She blinked a few times, her eyes following his every move. "What are you doing?"

"It's more comfortable up here." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms, resting his cheek against hers. His breath hit her ear. "15 seconds, ready?" He whispered.

Kagome felt a shiver run up and down her spine, but she nodded, placing her hand on his thigh.

Jakotsu pushed the button on the timer he'd, but again Kagome hadn't seen him set it.

His lips found the lobe of her ear and he gently nipped, licked, and sucked on it.

Kagome shook in his hold, hardly able to keep her control. All that he was doing, combined with the warm breath coming from his nose and into her ear was so unbelievably pleasant. But now that she thought of it, it wasn't such a big thing. Maybe it was because it was Jakotsu who was doing this that it felt so good?

Jakotsu, speaking of which, was enjoying himself immensely. He was careful not to make slurping sounds or be too loud so as to make her move away. But he didn't go easy on her ear either. Since he was near her hair, she smelled even better.

The timer rang. Jakotsu was tempted to throw it out the window, but he complied and moved away. What was getting into him?

Kagome was relieved when he moved away. Not that she didn't like it, but it was too much for her to handle.

How pathetic.

After all, one day she'd have to get married and she and her husband would make love. How would she be able to get through _that_ if she couldn't even stand _this_?

Jakotsu pulled a card from the deck and glared at it. "Move 1."

Kagome let out a laugh suddenly. The look on his face was adorable!

"What now!"

She stuck her hands up in defense. "Nothing!"

Jakotsu watched her for a few seconds, then moved his red heart a space. " 'Go again' I have to go again?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess…"

He shrugged and read his card. " 'What made you fall for you partner?' This is easy." He laughed.

Kagome blushed. Really?

"My _partner_ pulled my down the well with her. That's how I fell."

Kagome shook her head. "Yeah, yeah, go again."

1-1.

Jakotsu scanned the board. "Hey, I got a good one."

Kagome could only imagine.

"It says 'your choice' for both of them." He grinned brightly at her.

She felt dizzy. Why was he smiling? Now he'd have to pick something to do himself.

"Let's see… kiss, blow, lick, rub, suck… and chest, lips, ear, neck, stomach." Jakotsu thought about the possibilities. He had wanted to lick her stomach before. A blush crept across his features. Maybe not. And he very much liked sucking on her neck. Though he'd never admit it aloud. Kiss? He wouldn't _dare_. There was no way. Blow? That seemed easy enough. But where? Rub… what else could he rub? How would one rub an ear? Jakotsu felt himself smile out of humor.

"Find something amusing?" Came a voice from his shoulder.

He turned to find Kagome's hand on his shoulder and her head on her hand.

He shook his head and his shoulder as well, motioning he wanted her off of him, then continued with his thoughts. What should he do? Thinking it'd be impossible to decide on his own, Jakotsu closed his eyes and pointed blindly at the column.

He pointed at kiss. Great.

Next, he pointed at the other row.

Stomach. Even better.

Jakotsu frowned but set it aside. "Here goes. Do I set it for 15 still?"

"Uh, 20 now." Kagome watched him questioningly. What did he pick?

Before pressing the button, Jakotsu placed his hands on either shoulder and gently pushed her down. Then he lifted her shirt slightly.

Kagome's eyes widened. Another massage?

But before she could ask, his lips found her lower belly and placed hot kisses along the hem of her pants.

Kagome let out a soft moan, and she felt Jakotsu smile into his kisses.

As he reached her belly button, Jakotsu couldn't help himself. He let his tongue dart out and fill the little hole.

Kagome gasped. Wasn't he just supposed to be kissing her? Well… actually… she made the same mistake when she kissed his chest. Just the thought of it made her insides hot.

Jakotsu trailed up to the base of her ribs and kissed right back down to the belly button.

But the timer rang again.

Kagome sat up, blushing for the umpteenth time that hour and clutching her shirt to her stomach. That was really something.

"Move three!" Jakotsu let out a cheer and moved. " 'What was the last dream you had of your partner?' I didn't have any dreams of her." And he set it aside proudly.

Kagome stood and walked to the door.

"Hey, where're you going?"

She smiled. "To get a quick snack. You want anything in particular?"

"Oh. Umm, no." Though his damn mind mocked him and requested another lick of Kagome as a snack.

Kagome nodded and left the room, leaving Jakotsu tossing the dice randomly to see what he would get.

She turned the knob and rinsed the glasses a few times before drying and setting them on the counter. Jakotsu said he didn't want a snack, but she'd bring some extra just in case. After all, the man could eat.

As she watched the orange juice full up a not-so-empty-anymore glass, she thought back to a few minutes ago. What a crazy girl she was for playing this with someone who's first priority is to kill her and her friends… well, maybe after raping Inuyasha. But that didn't matter, he still wasn't the safest person in the world to be with.

Kagome noticed the orange juice wasn't getting anywhere near the top at the angle she'd been holding the carton at, so she lifted it slightly to get more juice out.

After juice came grapes. She wondered if Jakotsu fancied grapes as much as she did. Maybe she'd get to feed him some.

Where did that come from?

Shaking her head quickly, she strode up the stairs and into the bedroom, where Jakotsu was still tossing the dice aimlessly.

"Having fun?"

He didn't seem to notice she had walked in, for his expression was one of surprise when she had asked.

"Oh, yeah." Jakotsu looked the cups she held. "I told you I didn't want anything."

"Better safe then sorry." She sang as she lowered the glasses onto the nightstand.

Ignoring that, he grinned at her. "We should've been playing. I got terrible rolls!"

Kagome raised a brow at his laugh. "If they were terrible, then why would you want to play them?"

He sighed. "No reason, it'd just be funny to see your face if I actually did roll a 2 and a 6."

She gulped. "What's a 2 and a 6?"

He smirked seductively. "You know what 2 is, right?"

Kagome nodded. 2 was 'suck'. She couldn't remember what 6 was though.

"And 6 is chest. Oh god, imagine the look on your face if I'd rolled that!" He laughed, then stopped, and his expression matched hers - horror. "Oh my god, what if I do!" His eyes searched hers for an answer, but Kagome just stood there, shocked.

After a good two minutes of staring and searching, Kagome finally snapped out of it and sat beside him. It was like the dice were burning, she hesitated before picking them up. A part of her wanted to cross her fingers, but the childish antics would make her seem like an idiot. So she didn't.

4-1.

And with an increase in passion too.

She picked up the clear board and skimmed the column.

"Lick, your choice."

Jakotsu realized they were playing. "You know, you're lucky I'm a guy and don't have damned breasts."

Kagome blushed crimson at the random comment. "U-um, Jakotsu…"

He shook his head and waved his had, dismissing it. "What did you get?"

"Lick something…"

"Lick what?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It says your choice."

"Oh." He looked down at his lap, then back at her. "If you can't pick anything, close your eyes and point to something." He sighed proudly. "That's what I did!"

Oh. Well. That's interesting. She hadn't even thought of that…

Closing her eyes, she heeded his suggestion.

When her finger made contact with the board, she peeked through an eyelid to see what she got.

Note to self, kill Jakotsu when game is over.

"Stomach." She squeaked out. And 15 seconds, too.

Another deep intake of breath came from Jakotsu as Kagome kneeled in front of his sitting form. He closed his eyes tightly and laid back. What possessed him to agree to this game again? Oh yeah. Pride.

Kagome gaped at him. This was Jakotsu, she reminded herself over and over again. But despite it… she couldn't help the feelings that washed over her as she stared down as his body laying on the bed, his eyes closed, stomach pale and ready for her.

She pushed the button on the timer and bent down for her first lick. It wasn't what she'd expected. She expected no taste, just smoothness and warmth. But he _did_ have a taste, and a damn good one at that.

"Shit."

Her eyes glanced up at him as he squeezed his eyes shut. Did she do something wrong?

"Move a little higher woman!" He hissed. She was killing him. Her tongue was moving all across his lower stomach and sending signals to another lower area of his body.

Kagome complied and kissed up to his ribcage, furiously licking downward yet again, making Jakotsu stiffen instantly.

The buzzer went off and Jakotsu practically threw her off of him.

No words escaped her lips, even though she struggled to find some. Giving up, Kagome grabbed a card and moved the designated two spaces. '_Go back a space_' She sighed and did so, reading the question aloud when she finished. " 'What is your favorite facial expression on your partner's face?' Um, confused, I think." A shadow of a smile crossed her face.

Jakotsu ignored her completely. He was too busy trying to calm himself down. In the end, her nudging got his attention and he snapped at her.

Kagome was getting tired of his stupidity. "Look, _you're_ the one who wanted to play this in the first place. Now lose the attitude and roll!" _Really_ tired.

Jakotsu fumed. "Well at least I listen when you tell me to move higher!"

"I never told you to do anything!"

"If you did I'd listen!"

"You moron, you know just as well as me that you wouldn't!"

"Who's the moron here!"

"You!" Kagome leaned forward angrily.

"I beg to differ, you little bitch!"

She hesitated, in slight shock at his outburst. "You act more like one than I do!" She clamped a hand over her mouth and her eyes widened. That came out wrong.

Jakotsu was taken aback. Had she just called him a woman? Or something like it? She implied he acted like one. But women were vile, childish creatures. Did this mean she thought he was childish and worthless?

He snatched the dice from the nightstand and rolled them angrily.

6-5.

The fire in his eyes dimmed a fraction as he read what he had rolled. Throwing down the board he placed his head in his hands. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.

She said a terrible thing to him. Kagome slowly slid her hand off of her mouth and curiously picked up the slat. Oh no. There was no way.

She set it gently on the bed and stared at the Jakotsu. What now? Would he give up? Would the game end?

As she opened her mouth to say something - anything - Jakotsu lifted his head and pounced on her, pressing his lips firmly to hers.

She would've gasped, but he pressed so hard against her mouth, she couldn't even open it. And she would've pushed him away if not for the death grip he had on her wrists, with his nails digging into her delicate skin.

Jakotsu pressed harder onto her lips if possible, moving his own ones slowly across hers. Who was she to tell him he was more of a wench then she was? He would _never_ be like a woman - intentionally, at least. He despised them.

Kagome's blush returned to her as she felt his lips move. Another moan was bit back. What was he doing? Of course he was kissing her, but he was hurting her too. Was this for what she said? Well he said a lot of things to her before and she never hurt him! Kagome felt anger boil up in her as he continued the demanding kiss. Without a second thought, she clenched her fists tightly and kissed him back with equal as anger and passion as he had been kissing her.

Jakotsu made a low growling noise in his throat, and picked his lower body up to swing a leg across her hips so that he straddled her. His teeth found her lower lip and bit down.

Kagome pressed harder, the impact on his lips causing him to let free her bottom lip.

He loosened his grip on her wrists, regretting it immediately when she wrenched them out of his hold. But surprisingly, she didn't push away, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him even closer.

Damn woman was trying to be the dominant one. He clenched his jaw quickly out of anger and deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

Kagome couldn't hold in the moan when his tongue found hers. She pulled down on his neck, causing him to fall flat on top of her. She twirled her tongue around his, savoring his taste and warmth as well as getting back at him for all he's done to her. Unconsciously, she scraped her nails across his unclothed, lean back.

Their battle of fury was heating up every second, each one fighting for dominance and each one seeming to be the winner for a different moment. Neither noticed what might happen if they didn't stop. And they _didn't_ notice until it was too late.

The door creaked open and a howl emitted from the door. "What in the…!"

Jakotsu turned his upper body toward the door and Kagome shot up, their legs still tangled.

Kagome felt her heart stop beating. What was she doing! And she'd been caught! It would've been okay if it had been Souta, or her mother, but her grandfather! Kagome was gonna get an earful.

"Oh dear gods! Please take pity on my granddaughter's soul! Oh what a shock this is to an old man's heart! Hanako! What have you taught your daughter! Oh my heart, my poor heart!" He continued his rambling.

Kagome shook her head. What had she done…? She averted her gaze towards Jakotsu, who was still partially on top of her, and blushed deeply.

"…death! And she's rot in hell's fire beneath my great grandchildren's feet for her actions tonight! Oh blessed gods, why have you cursed her so!" He moaned in agony as Kagome's mother ran up the steps.

"What in the world are you going on about - oh!" She brought a hand up to her mouth and a light blush crept across her features. "My…"

Kagome sat in shock and embarrassment on the bed, with an equally surprised, half-naked Jakotsu right on top.

****

Dragon.


	18. Troubles of Our Own

**DISCLAIMER: So, who here thinks I own Inuyasha? Hmm? Hmm? Well, to all those who raised their hands, you've just won an all expense paid trip to… an asylum.**

**Woohoo! I was insanely happy with last chapter's reviews! I'm glad you all liked it. lol. As for the game, I'm sorry, but there's no such thing. I'd make one, but I'm too young and lazy… As I said before, it was based off of actual dice, I just added a board and cards. Anyway, here's chapter 18. I just have to say, don't kill me if it's written terribly and please ignore the short, short length! I'm not feeling my best. Okay, enjoy!**

**Chapter 17 - Love Dice**

Kagome shook her head. What had she done…? She averted her gaze towards Jakotsu, who was still partially on top of her, and blushed deeply.

"…death! And she's rot in hell's fire beneath my great grandchildren's feet for her actions tonight! Oh blessed gods, why have you cursed her so!" He moaned in agony as Kagome's mother ran up the steps.

"What in the world are you going on about - oh!" She brought a hand up to her mouth and a light blush crept across her features. "My…"

Kagome sat in shock and embarrassment on the bed, with an equally surprised, half-naked Jakotsu right on top.

**Chapter 18 - Troubles of Our Own  
**

Jakotsu scrambled off Kagome, succeeding in nothing more than falling off the bed and bringing the wide-eyed girl down with him with an, "_Oof_!"

Oh god.

What had he done! Not only had he been caught up in his own anger, that he forcefully kissed Kagome and had gotten caught, but it was a female that he kissed and, deep down, he knew he liked it. _Waaaaay_ deep down.

Kagome felt her eyes sting with unshed tears. Like a mantra, 'oh my god!' played over and over in her head while she pushed and clawed at Jakotsu.

"Please, for the sake of the shrine and for my own fragile heart, forgive her sins and punish her no more. Oh, agony! Oh, _misery_! Oh—"

"That's enough, dad." Mrs. Higurashi scolded gently. Face still red, she walked to where her daughter and Jakotsu fought beside the bed. "Kagome?"

Kagome immediately stopped her actions and looked up at her mother. Her face nearly exploded with heat. "Y-yes, mama?"

Hanako let out a shaky sigh. She didn't like to punish her daughter, but if this continued with no one saying it was wrong, Kagome may end up with a baby before even finishing high school. "Kagome, what do you two think you were doing? And where is Jakotsu's shirt? What on Earth brought you to do such a thing?"

Kagome cringed mentally. Her mom was calm; that never meant it was good. She'd much prefer her mother to be furious and show it than to be quiet and restrain the anger.

Jakotsu panted and looked away, taking the time to push Kagome from him.

"Don't you ignore young man!"

Jakotsu snapped his head toward Hanako. She now stood with her hands on her hips, leaning forward, a scowl on her pretty face.

"Listen lady, I appreciate you letting me stay here, but I'd rather be _dead_ than let a _woman_ tell me what to— _ugh_!"

Kagome glared at him and retracted her elbow from his gut. "Stop it Jakotsu. You're making it a thousand times worse!" She whispered angrily.

Jakotsu opened his mouth to say something else, but was quieted immediately. "Shut your mouth, Jakotsu."

Kagome stared at her mother.

Well. That was unexpected.

Hanako sighed and brought her hand to her forehead, closing her eyes.

If Kagome didn't know any better, she'd think her mother was counting to relieve herself of some of the anger.

She swallowed the heavy lump in her throat. "Mama, I'm sorry…" She whispered pleadingly.

Hanako, eyes still closed, shook her head and walked out, leaving Kagome in state of guilt and shame.

The elder Higurashi pursed his lips together, clenching his fists at the side.

If Kagome wasn't as upset as she was, she would have laughed at the man's funny expression and posture.

"I'll have you know that this will be the last time you bring a boy home."

Kagome averted her eyes to the floor.

"And what's more— your poor mother has to bear with this! She's been taking care of you all your life, _trusting_ you. And _this_" he pointed to Jakotsu, " is how you repay her? With a lowly, gender-confused man!"

Jakotsu clenched his jaw, trying hard not to attack him.

"I'm shocked Kagome. Never in all my life did I expect this from you, my dearest grandchild. Souta, sure, he's a male. Men have these… these _urges_. But you, being so lovely and pure; being my eldest grandchild, my _first_ grandchild, I expected so much better from you. This may seem like nothing but a kiss, young lady, but it could have developed into something much more drastic had I not come in." And with that, he left.

Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes. It was that bad?

Jakotsu snorted. "Damn old man. Who does he think he's talking to?" He scoffed and smirked. "S'not like it'll happen again, anyway…" The words faded as he looked to Kagome. She sat on the floor with her head tilted low, but high enough so that he could see the tears making way down her pale cheeks. "Hey…" He reached for her shoulder, planning on shoving her slightly to get her to snap out of it. "What—"

But she jerked away from his touch. "Please."

Just that one word stuck him harder than the many weapons in the past have. His eyes widened and he pulled his hand away, confused for a brief moment. He watched as she stumbled to get up and ran out of the room, locking herself in the room he'd bathed in.

Damn.

Jakotsu paced the bedroom. He estimated about twenty or thirty minutes had passed since the girl had ran from the room. He collapsed onto the bed and slung his arm over his eyes. Why was it bothering him so much? Why was he becoming so frustrated with himself over this? Why the guilt?

The door squeaked softly, announcing someone's presence.

Jakotsu looked up.

A sullen, dark-haired girl met his gaze, then looked away and trudged toward the dresser. "My bag's still in your era, so I thought I'd just bring a plastic bag or two instead." She tossed him a translucent bag that floated down slowly between his legs.

Jakotsu eyed it, then her.

She knelt down and opened one of the many drawers, picking out a variety of colored clothes. Her movement was slow and her breathing was shaky.

If Jakotsu didn't see a small portion of her face as he did now, he would have been positive she was crying. But he wouldn't have cared…

Instantly, a voice popped up in his head, provoking him, taunting him, _mocking _him.

_You care._

Jakotsu narrowed his eyes. '_Do not_.'

_Yes you do… you feel guilty over the problems you've caused her. _It drawled.

He clenched his jaw. He would not be blamed for this. '_I haven't caused her anything…'_

_Have too. Because of your stupidity, you failed to realize that she isn't like other girls. She doesn't judge you. She's not as afraid. And you kissed her._

'_That was an accident.' _His fist dug into the mattress of the bed.

_It was because you liked her. You deny it, but you feel an attraction, however small, for the female._

'_I don't feel anything for the bitch!'_

His inner voice sounded as though it was smirking. _And now she cries because she's in pain. You've felt like this before, haven't you? Yes, you most certainly have. You just don't want to remember. _

The voice gave him the chills. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and tears sting his eyes.

_You know how it feels to think you've betrayed someone dear to you. You know what it's like to feel like someone you love hates you. And now you've brought this feeling upon her as well. Your own selfishness has brought pain to her heart as well as it did to yours. _

Jakotsu lowered his head, his body was nearly shaking with anger. _'Shut up…_'

But the voice continued, _Do you so desperately believe you hate the woman, that you'd go as far as to break her? You remember… when you were broken, she was there to mend your fragile soul. And now you leave her in pieces for the wind to carry away?_

A shallow breath escaped him as he fought hard to ignore memories that flooded him from before he was found by the girl. It was terrible. The way he felt now contrasted sharply with how he felt earlier that day.

_Pitiful. Pathetic. Horrid. You deserve to be hurt. And what's more, you _know_ you do._

Jakotsu pressed his face into his hands. He would not cry. He would force the tears back in. He would be a man.

_You hate it, don't you? Hate the feeling your memories bring? Hate the feeling of being hated? Think, Jakotsu. Now she will hate you too._

Jakotsu snapped his head up. He panted and his body trembled. A tear rand down his cheek as he quickly jumped down and enveloped Kagome in his arms.

_You don't want to be hated anymore, do you?_

He buried his face into her neck, breathing labored. His arms tightened around her, and he heard her gasp and felt her tense in his hold.

_You don't want to be hurt anymore, do you?_

His heart pounded and, from their close proximity, he could tell hers was beating erratically as well, but for a different reason, he was sure. He heard the bag in her hands rustle as she tightened her grip on it.

_You're tired of the pain._

Jakotsu nuzzled her neck.

"J-Jakotsu…?"

Slowly, she turned around in his arms and looked up at him with confused brown eyes.

_You want to be happy. _

Yes… he did.

He looked down at her, and before he knew what the hell he was doing, planted a soft, tender kiss on her forehead, allowing it to linger before pulling away and tightened the embrace.

**Dragon**


	19. Home is With You

**DISCLAIMER: If I own no free time, then I definitely don't own Inuyasha... but at night I enjoy dreaming that I do. :3**

**Saying sorry won't even make ME forgive myself. Dear god, I spent so much "time off" from this story, that it's like it's not even mine anymore. But I really am sorry, even though it doesn't mean much. I have the attention span of a freaking goldfish... And then when I finally did remember, I couldn't upload it onto the documents. And finally it lets me. I think it was my connection. My computer nearly crashed like six times and the internet has finally be repaired about a day ago. So, now that I can finally upload this one, I've decided to make it longer for everyone! See, the longest chapter was chapter 16 with 6752 words. And so I had to make this one EVEN longer... **

**...and I have! Surprise! 7897 words!  
**

** Sorry again! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 18 - Troubles of Our Own**

Jakotsu nuzzled her neck.

"J-Jakotsu…?"

Slowly, she turned around in his arms and looked up at him with confused brown eyes.

_You want to be happy._

Yes… he did.

He looked down at her, and before he knew what the hell he was doing, planted a soft, tender kiss on her forehead, allowing it to linger before pulling away and tightened the embrace.

**Chapter 19 - Home is With You  
**

Kagome stiffened. Her breathing was short and suppressed. She felt as thought her heart would shoot out of her chest any second now. "Jakotsu?" She repeated.

He heard, or at least, it went to his brain, but it wasn't exactly registered. He could only hear his own sharp intakes of breath as he tried to calm himself and his tears. He was a man god damn it, so why was he crying? Sure, he wasn't like all men, maybe he was a little less macho, but he still had his price. Why did she have to take _everything_ away from him? And yet with all these thought, only but a mere word escaped him.

"I'm sorry..."

Kagome began to relax. '_Oh god... what's going on?'_

Was Jakotsu crying? She was still mad. And she wasn't sure if she could forgive herself for what happened with him, but she allowed herself the pleasure of comforting him. Not only because it was the right thing to do, but she couldn't help wanting to be close to him. Slowly, her arms wound around his waist. "Jakotsu..."

He felt this, alright. And it made him more happy than could be explained. "I'm so sorry. Please..."

"It's okay. Mama will get over it. And... and grandpa too." She felt her face heat up at being so close. If her mom or grandpa came in again, she'd be dead.

"I didn't mean to..." He sniffled. "I don't... it's... I'm sorry..." He didn't know what else to say. This was against everything that he stood for. This was against the Shichinintai code. This was against his morals. But he couldn't handle it if she hated him too.

"Stop apologizing." She swallowed the heavy lump in her throat and gently pushed him away. She felt him tense up and hold her tighter, but he eventually loosened and allowed her to push him away. His hands still griped her arms, however, and his face was downcast.

Kagome leaned forward to see his face, tilting her own head upward slightly. "Hey... Jakotsu, please. Don't cry—"

"I'm not crying." He turned his head to the side. How dare she be so blunt? She didn't understand how he felt right now. It wasn't easy to live with what he'd been through. And she acted like she knew.

She cocked her head back in surprise at his outburst.

Jakotsu wiped his eyes with his arm and stood. Grabbing a shirt on his way out, he ran down the stairs and out the front door.

Kagome's arms still tingled from his touch. '_Why is he always so secretive?_'

She quickly finished packing up her necessities in the bag and grabbed a few of Jakotsu's things too.

Kagome peeked her head into the dining room, expecting to see her family sitting at the table and brooding. But instead, she saw a lone bowl of rice at the end and an otherwise empty room. Not even a pair of chopstick sat beside it to give it company.

Her brows furrowed.

Where was everyone? Where was Jakotsu? Slight panic rose up in her chest. "Jakotsu? Mama? Grandpa? Anyone?"

"Hey, girl, we gotta go. Now."

Kagome spun around. "Huh?"

Jakotsu stood in the doorway staring outside. He refused to make eye contact with her and kept his arms crossed. His toes curled in anticipation of just _leaving_ and finally not having anything else to do with her. When they got back to the feudal era, he would leave immediately.

His stomach did an unpleasant flip at that thought.

"I'll wait by the well, wench."

Before Kagome could say anything, he was gone.

Well, back to the old nickname, she thought bitterly. She averted her eyes to the floor and sucked in a deep breathe. Now he was mad. was it her fault? She signed again. His mood swings were making her go crazy.

"Mama? I'm leaving!" A second try didn't even call them in. With a frown, she managed a soft whisper of an apology to the empty room, and stepped out the door herself, ready to take Jakotsu back to Inuyasha and the others.

"I'm gonna kill her!"

"Inuyasha, please! Calm down!"

"It's been days! Shit!" The angry half-demon slammed his fist into the tree, ignoring the pleas of the demon slayer.

Miroku watched the scene, sitting at the entrance to the hut. If Kagome didn't get back soon, Inuyasha would do something he would seriously regret.

"Inuyasha!"

"Shut up ya ol' hag! You stay otta this! Bad enough Sango's getting in the way." He huffed and say under the tree he just spent hours trying to destroy. Kagome had been gone for a long time.

Too long.

And that damn Jakotsu was with her. What if he tried to hurt her? Or what if he has her kidnapped somewhere? And even though Inuyasha knew that it was almost impossible, seeing how Jakotsu_ was _and all, he simply felt uncomfortable knowing that Kagome was with another man.

"God, fucking, damn it!" Again, his arm came in contact with the poor tree's trunk, scattering pieces of bark around him.

"Jakotsu?"

She stepped through the doorway of the well house into the darkness.

"Jakotsu? Are you in here?"

Why wasn't he answering? Was something wrong? Oh god... was he even there?

"Jakotsu? Hey! Jako— mmph!" A warm hand clasped itself around her mouth, muffling her calls.

"Quiet, woman! I'm right here! You wanna give me a bigger headache than I have now?" Jakotsu sneered at her and jerked his hand away, promptly wiping it against his shirt. "Sick."

Kagome blushed. She controlled the anger that started to bubble within her. It was no use making him angrier.

"Now let's go."

Kagome nodded meekly and threw her legs over the well, sitting on the wall.

Jakotsu didn't have to be told twice. He sat himself down on the edge of the well next to her and grabbed her hand. A blush immediately followed.

Kagome gasped at the sudden contact, but kept herself concentrated. "On the count of three."

It was barely a whisper, but Jakotsu heard. And he couldn't have been more eager. Though... his stomach continued to have that unpleasant feeling.

"Okay."

She thought back to the beginning of their trip to the modern era— how well they were getting along... how adorable Jakotsu was.

"1..."

And suddenly everything changed. Maybe if she stood her ground about playing 'Love Dice', they wouldn't have been caught in such an awkward position; and they would be on speaking terms now, possibly back at her house. But then... she wouldn't have felt such wonderful things when he touched her... when he kissed her...

"2..."

Jakotsu's heart sped up and he gripped her small hand tighter, sliding off of the edge and into the depth of the well.

Kagome's scream seemed to follow more than the actual Kagome.

Inuyasha stalked through the forest, yards and yards ahead of the others.

Someway, the others persuaded him to help find at least one jewel shard before going back to wait in eager anticipation for Kagome's return.

"Shit." A twig snapped underneath his foot and caused a slight pinch. It didn't hurt, but even the smallest things like this seemed to annoy him to no end lately.

In the back, Miroku and Sango watched the half-demon with sad eyes. The sadness was a mixture of pity, sympathy, and even aggravation.

"_Oof_!" Kagome landed with a thud on Jakotsu's hard body.

He grunted below her with the impact. Kagome may have seemed small and fragile, but when thrown upon a person, she could have been compared to a bull.

"Get _off_!"

"I'm... I'm trying!" Kagome rubbed her head as she sat up. She squinted up at the sky, feeling droplets of rain cascade softly on her face.

'_Great. We leave in rain and come back in it too. This has gotta be a bad omen._'

Jakotsu stood and grabbed the vine at his side, pulling himself up a little towards the opening of the now ancient well. He refused to look at Kagome any longer. He would climb up, run back to the hut to get his sword, then escape. From her, from the confusion, from his... desires...

"Jakotsu?" Her voice rang in his ears like a soft bell.

He did nothing more than grunt in response.

"I think—" She gasped loudly and jumped toward a startled Jakotsu as the sky filled with light and a loud clash resonated inside the small well. "I-I think we should hurry back to the hut."

"No duh."

And with that, he pulled on the vine once more, making sure it was secure, and climbed up, letting her hands slip from his robes.

The wind blew the rain into his face as he stepped out from the well. It was softly raining when they first arrived, he could tell. Then suddenly the rain came harder, and the lighting sounded, and now, it felt like a typhoon. He turned to help Kagome out of the well, but held himself back, walking against the strong wind.

"Jakotsu!" Kagome covered her eyes with her arm, bending her knees slightly to keep her balance. The wind was so strong and she could barely make out Jakotsu's lean figure in the rain. For the first time she'd kind of wished he was a little bigger... It might have made him easier to see.

He kept walking. He didn't want anything more to do with her.

She ran. She gripped his arm and pulled him towards her, feeling a shiver run up and down her body. The mixture of cold rain and his warm skin was enough to make her pass out at the moment.

"Let go!" He snarled. A wolf may have been challenged at the sight of Jakotsu baring his teeth, which made it especially frightening to meek little Kagome.

Kagome cocked her head back at this. He seemed so fierce. "J-Jakotsu, I-"

"I don't care!" He yelled over the wind and rain. "I don't care anymore! Go find the half-demon, just leave!" His anger was getting the best of him; he knew it.

Kagome's throat tightened. She knew she didn't hate Jakotsu anymore. And maybe it was because she was starting to accept this that his words stung.

She frowned and yanked his arm closer to her. "I'm not going anywhere!"

Now it was Jakotsu's turn to be shocked. Hadn't he just...? And he thought his face was pretty fearsome as he spoke to her. But the girl just didn't know when to quit! "You..."

Kagome didn't hear him as a loud clash of thunder boomed above them. The ground nearly shook, as did Kagome. She looked around, seeing nothing but water and blurs. She didn't remember in which direction the well was, which way to go to get to the hut, where the forest ended... she didn't see anything. But she pulled him forward, intent on finding a safe place to stay until the storm passed.

Jakotsu simply followed, wanting to leave, but at the same time, enjoying the feel of her warm hand on his cold skin. The rain was an awful ice-cold. He willed the hairs over his body to stop rising and causing such an uncomfortable feeling, but no such luck. "Look, just go back and—"

"Quiet!" Her voice wasn't threatening, but he quieted nonetheless. The annoyance he felt for her was welling up inside of him once again. Being around the raven-haired priestess was causing him to pick up a bi-polar personality. One minute calm and agreeable, wanting to strangle her and bite her face off the next.

The sky lit up and Kagome braced herself for the loud crash that inevitably followed. It calmed her a little that she held Jakotsu's wrist, but it was still unnerving to be walking around in a feudal death trap having all the potential in the world to be struck by a bolt of lighting.

She swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in her throat.

Out of nowhere, Jakotsu broke into a run, dragging Kagome after him. He didn't hold onto her, so she kept her grip tight. But every now and then, she would almost lose footing.

'What's going on?' His running was worrying her. Did he sense something coming after them?

Jakotsu squinted to keep the rain out of his eyes as he dashed through the forest. He was cold, annoyed, and slowly losing his patience with the girl. So he sped things up a little. As the sky turned white again, he spotted a small opening in the side of the forest. "Over there!"

Kagome didn't see him nudge toward the cave, but she felt him change direction. And as he did, she felt her shoe catch on a root. "Jakotsu, wait—!" And down she went, with a soft shriek as she both hit the ground and a strike of lighting echoed among the trees.

Jakotsu stopped and turned. Suddenly Kagome wasn't clinging onto him like she had been before. And he heard her cry out, though just barely.

"Where are you woman? This is no time to be playing games!" His voice was coated in anxiety and panic, but he refused to admit it. Denial was, after all, a part of his life now. It had been ever since he spent the first night with her.

"Jakotsu! Over here..." Her voice faded as she sat up and rubbed her numb ankle. The cold rain did it no justice, and only served to further the pain, spilling upon it icy water. "I'm right here..." Her voice faded into the rain. With a shaking grasp on the neighboring tree, she pulled herself up and squinted desperately through the storm to spot Jakotsu. She screamed his name out. Kagome suddenly missed Inuyasha. Jakotsu didn't respond and she was scared to be alone. Maybe it was a bad idea to follow the Shichinintai member.

But then a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her, holding her under her knees and around her waist. "Come on!"

Kagome's heart swelled with warmth at hearing Jakotsu's voice, however rough it was. A part of her was giving up on running after him, but another knew he'd come back. And she was happy the latter was right.

However, it didn't help much that she was being carried through prickling rain, her head a millimeter away from grazing every tree they passed by on their way to safety. It made her anxious to know she could end the day with a gash in her head. "Jakotsu! Be car—"

"Almost there!" The forest lit up. "Did you see it? It's straight ahead!"

Kagome nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see. "I see it!" She yelled back over the thunderous rain. The pellets of water hit her face.

Hard.

So she buried her nose into the crook of Jakotsu's neck. She felt him stiffen and stumble a little before picking up speed and closing the gap between the cave and themselves.

As soon as they entered the dark stone room, Kagome hit the floor with a gasp and a thud. She stared at Jakotsu, dumbstruck. He dropped her. He seriously dropped her onto the cold, hard ground. And he didn't even look guilty!

"Jakotsu!"

He simply walked past her and further into the cave.

Kagome panicked, jumping up and walking after him. A jolt of pain went through her spine as she stood, most likely from being dropped. 'I'll kill him.'

"Girl."

Kagome bumped into his body when he stopped.

"I got you somewhere safe, now leave me alone. We'll stay until the storm calms and then go our separate ways, got it?" He still hadn't looked at her.

"But—"

"Glad we see things eye-to-eye, wench. Now turn around and stop following me." And he continued walking into the dark depths of the cave.

Kagome's shivered. It was not only the cold air, but Jakotsu's cold words.

She sat against the wall, holding herself in her arms to keep warm. It might have been an hour or two since she'd last seen Jakotsu. Kagome sighed and opened her eyes to look outside.

She sat maybe thirty yards from the cave entrance, to keep away from the cold and the rain. Though... the cold didn't really stop itself from finding her anyway. Her feet were numb and wet, for the floor was covered in almost two inches of water from outside.

On her left was nothing but darkness. No, not nothing. Within that darkness, Jakotsu sat along the same cave wall she did, but she couldn't see him.

Kagome felt nonstop worry for him every moment. She didn't hear from him in what had most likely been hours, she didn't see him at all, she didn't even sense his presence anymore. Her sanity was hanging by a thread being in the cave. It was cold, it was lonely, and it was dark. Kagome hadn't been afraid of the dark since she was little, but it still made her uncomfortable.

And outside, the rain poured harder than ever. If Jakotsu didn't show up soon, she would have to look for him. She didn't want to be alone.

At the very end of the cave, Jakotsu sat against the wall parallel from the entrance that was surely at least half a mile away. His head rested in his hands and his legs were curled up to his body.

Unlike Kagome, there was fear inside of him of being in the dark; there was a fear of being alone. He wanted to get up and walk out from the surrounding darkness, but he couldn't move. And he wanted Kagome to come find him... but he refused to admit it.

Minutes passed in the silence. He couldn't even hear the rain fall anymore, but something told him the storm was far from being over. He had a lot of time to contemplate in the quiet atmosphere. Most of that thought was occupied by the half-demon's dark haired mistress. He thought about everything concerning himself and her; why she tried so hard to be friendly; why he didn't just run away—he had plenty opportunities to do so; why he always found his head spinning when her face popped up in his mind...

Endless questions with no answers.

And as the time went by, he noticed his thoughts were straying to more... inappropriate things. For example, many times he wondered why whenever she touched him, his skin burned and his hairs stood on end. Then he would imagine her holding him, his entire body prickling. And maybe it would feel heavenly if she touched him in a certain place...

Of course, he always gave himself a good shake to shoo the disgusting thoughts away.

A rolling pebble tapped his foot; his heart stopped beating, his body tensed, his head snapped up.

Rocks didn't move on their own. Why then, did that one?

He stayed quiet, too anxious to speak. He was so far into the cave... Wasn't he alone? As soon as he felt warmth coming closer to him, his jaw set and his arm shot out to strike.

A blood-curdling scream resonated from within the cave. Had there been no rain and instead birds sat atop the trees, the sky would have been clouded with the winged creatures.

"Ka...?" Jakotsu's eyes widened. He couldn't see her, but that oh-so-familiar screech was impossible to confuse.

Kagome yelped as her bottom hit the ground and she gripped her swelling shin in her hands, furiously rubbing. "J-Jakotsu?" It was him that hit her?

She felt relieved.

She felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

She felt pissed.

"Shit. I didn't... I—"

Kagome missed his cheek, and slapped his temple instead, managing to pinch his ear with her force.

"Dammit! Wench—"

"Shut up!" Kagome panted, tears welling in her eyes. Thank god it was dark and he couldn't see her. But that hurt like hell and she wasn't about to take it lightly.

"I said I was—"

"I don't care! I came here to find you because, because I was worried... and... and... I didn't..." Her voice cracked with the sob that escaped her.

Jakotsu tensed yet again, only this time, he felt much more uncomfortable than when the rock hit him. He didn't know what to say, or do, so instead, he just settled on his now frequent involuntary actions.

Kagome let out a startled squeak as Jakotsu gently wound his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, her back against his front.

"Sorry, okay?"

Kagome sniffled, blushing like crazy. "Just... Just let me go back, I don't like it back here." She whispered. Kagome couldn't deny that she felt comfort being in Jakotsu's arms, but even so... how long would this comfort last? How long would Jakotsu keep up his gentleness?

But he surprised her yet again. Jakotsu stood carefully, softly took her hand in his, and slowly began the walk to the front of the cave.

Kagome's stomach erupted with butterflies. This was definitely new for him.

Jakotsu was blushing like a madman. He was only trying to be kind and comforting, but maybe he didn't know to what extent was allowed. He had no limits in his life, especially not around women.

They walked. And walked. And continued to walk until they turned a corner and saw a faint light.

Kagome was limping behind him, still holding strong onto his hand. It was warm and soft, but rough at the same time. And feeling it wrapped around her smaller hand was as close to bliss as she had gotten in the last few days.

Jakotsu was feeling the same about the situation, though for him, it was more awkward. It confused him to know that being this affectionate with a woman was actually happening. He, who had never given a woman more than a passing glance, was now holding one's hand and enjoying the feeling of it. It almost killed him inside to know he was changing so much. He hated it, but...

"Jakotsu?"

Her soft voice shook him from her thoughts. He hesitated. Did she want him to let go? Was she uncomfortable? Did he do something wrong?

Kagome held her breathe when he didn't respond immediately. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, hoping to let him know that everything was alright.

And that calmed him somewhat. "What is it?"

"I'm... I don't think I can walk anymore. Please can we stop?" Her legs were throbbing. First her shoes were wet and the cold had made them icy, numbing her feet. Then her right ankle was twisted, and the left leg was punched by Jakotsu. She could barely walk.

He sighed, relived at how annoyed he felt. Maybe the affection was just an illusion caused by the weather. "Can't you walk a little further? We just need to get closer to the entrance and—" He stopped and looked back. Now that he could see her face, he clearly saw the pain displayed on her features. It took away the annoyance.

"Sorry..." He mumbled and stopped walking. He turned to face her. A hand went up to move a strand of hair behind her ear. "You can sit now."

Kagome blushed and nodded. Hopefully, she thought, things wouldn't continue to be so awkward between them. She didn't mind the touching and the intimacy—strangely, she welcomed it—but the tension was unwanted.

"Shit."

"There's another one."

"Shippou, please! You shouldn't be listening to such things." Miroku shook his head and closed his eyes.

Sango rubbed her temples as the scene went on. Inuyasha was upset as ever for being stuck in a hut in the Asaki Village, and even more mad that Kagome wasn't there.

It was a long night, and she kind of wished she could be outside in the heavy rain instead of in there with Inuyasha. No offense to him, though, he was going through a rough time.

It hadn't been too long; maybe ten or fifteen minutes. But still it seemed like forever. Kagome sat right next to Jakotsu, her arm pressed against his, her head leaning on his shoulder. However, it was exactly what she didn't want.

Awkward silence.

Through the faint light, she could make out his features somewhat— his sharp jaw, his thin neck, his long legs. She couldn't see his face, but she had seen it before they sat down.

The markings under his eyes were completely gone. He looked like any normal human now. Well, not any human. He still looked much more handsome than the average men she had seen on their trips to and from villages, and even in her own time. He was attractive, and she couldn't deny it. But even so, what was making his stripes disappear? Her heart sped, was it her? Or... maybe he was sick?

"Jakotsu?"

"Huh?"

He had a way with words...

"Did— Can I ask you a question?" Kagome lifted her head from his shoulder and turned his face towards her. She let her fingers linger on his skin a little while before pulling away.

Jakotsu blushed. "Already did." That familiar smirk played on his lips.

Kagome rolled her eyes playfully.

Less awkward.

"I meant can I ask another one." She scooted closer, savoring his warmth.

He smiled at her. "In that case, no."

"Tough luck." Kagome was enjoying their playful banter. It had been a long time since they fooled around like this.

"Fine, go ahead and ask." Jakotsu tilted his head, pretending to listen intently.

She cleared her throat. "Thank you."

"Any time, wench."

Now she had the chance to ask, but nervousness overwhelmed her in an instant. Her throat suddenly closed up and her cheeks stung. "Um... why... why are your... what I mean to say is, is it normal for... well, it's, uh, I think you—"

"That's... a complex question. Do I have to answer?" He laughed softly. But he knew it was something serious she was making an attempt at to ask. He just had no clue what. And it kind of worried him that it was bothering her so much.

"No, it's... Jakotsu, your markings are gone..." Her breath caught as she got it out.

His head cocked back in surprise and his eyes widened. "I—" But he didn't know what to say.

He'd forgotten all about that. He knew he felt different, and everytime he looked in a mirror or saw his reflection in water, he saw that there was something missing. But he couldn't quite pinpoint what. Sure, he had noticed that the stripes were gone, but he didn't make anything of it. They had almost lost their meaning.

Almost. And now to actually hear it... it was painful.

He looked away from her, shadowing his eyes.

Kagome wondered if it was a bad question to ask. The only answer that came to her was "Duh". Jakotsu never talked about it for a reason. And it was obvious that he was hiding things from her. So... why should she ask?

Because she was worried about him. Because she cared. That's why.

"Jakotsu please tell me." She laid a hand on his thigh unconsiously.

It made him shudder. He didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to tell her, but the other part wanted to get up and leave her again. And he knew she couldn't follow after him for long because of her legs.

But even thinking about that option made him feel guilty.

"It doesn't matter."

Kagome's brows furrowed. She crawled over in front if him, perching herself on her knees in between his legs. "Jakotsu."

He looked her in the eyes. They were dark, but the light from the entrance made them shine.

"Please?"

Jakotsu took a deep breath. "Look, it's really not important."

Kagome put both hands on his shoulders. "If it bothers you so much that you can't tell me, then it has to be important. So please? I want to help."

She had helped him out so much in her time, and now she wanted to help more? Jakotsu felt he didn't deserve this. And at that moment, his memories rushed back, hitting him full on. His eyes brimmed with tears.

Kagome noticed. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest and the blood rushed to her cheeks. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek to his. "I'm sorry, don't tell me. Please don't cry." She whispered furiously in his ear. She'd never seen him cry before. Maybe this would be too much for her to handle.

Jakotsu wanted to shove her away, but instead he pulled her closer, tilting his head towards the warmth she was breathing in his ear. "I'm not crying..."

Kagome pulled back slightly, now sitting in his lap. She looked in his eyes. They glowed with a sad aura, but his lips were curved upward in a soft smile. She stared at those lips, wanting to smile back but finding herself occupied.

Jakotsu followed her gaze in his mind, and he blushed immediately. But, unlike all the other times in the past that he'd felt disgusted, he enjoyed the feeling of her attention. He wanted her to kiss him. He wanted to kiss her.

Bad.

Slowly, almost painfully, Jakotsu closed the gap between them. The moment his lips molded into her soft ones, his heart leapt. This feeling was new to him. He'd never experienced something like this with any man.

Kagome's eyes slid dreamily shut. It was amazing to be kissing Jakotsu so softly. He was gentle this time, so she could feel his warm lips on hers. It wasn't rough and fast, but very sweet. Sweet enough to savor.

His lips began to move carefully over hers, first wanting to explore the surface. He enjoyed the smooth texture and the meek movements Kagome herself made every once in awhile.

But the innocence was torture for him. Jakotsu couldn't believe what he was thinking:

He wanted more.

He wanted more of this woman; this beautiful woman before him.

His tongue slid out and took it's first taste.

This action was unexpected, and Kagome gasped. Her shock just egged Jakotsu on even further. He bit down on her bottom lip and licked it between his teeth.

"Jakotsu..."

It was music to his ears, hearing his name in her voice.

He sucked sensually on her lip, then moved back to cover her entire mouth, pressing harder.

Kagome was panting. This was wrong. She knew it was wrong. It was Jakotsu. ...but it felt wonderful. And she couldn't deny that there had been an attraction to him deep inside of her. Now it was finally coming out.

As his arms pulled her closer to him, she grew more bold, more wanting. Her appetite for him could not be satiated with just his lips— it simply wasn't enough. She tilted her head and pushed forward, nipping at his lip and opening her mouth tauntingly, begging for his entrance.

"Oh god, Kagome... we shouldn't—"

She pulled back as if slapped. Her eyes were wide, her cheeks bright with color, and her lips swollen.

Jakotsu tensed. Did he do something wrong?

"You..." Kagome swelled with happiness. It was not wench, nor bitch, nor woman, nor any other crude name he had thought up in the past. What came from him was her name. Kagome.

"You called me by my name." She gazed at him in awe.

Jakotsu's heart sped. He did, didn't he? He started to explain, but before he could get out more that a syllable or two, Kagome's lips crashed onto his.

She clutched onto his hair with one hand and his cheek with the other. Small kisses were being planted all across his lips. To the side, the center, the bottom lip, the top lip, the entire mouth... everywhere.

All doubt she had for her attraction to Jakotsu was gone. As soon as Kagome noticed how her insides fluttered and her mind reeled when he said her name, everything was clear.

She was falling for him.

She was falling for Jakotsu— woman-hating, child-killing, Inuyasha-obsessed Jakotsu.

And she couldn't keep her hands (or lips) off of him.

Jakotsu moaned loudly, partly in surprise and also in pleasure, when she came too close, rubbing against a very private area.

"K—"

But she stopped him with another kiss. Kagome pulled away. "Thank you." Her forehead and his touched as he stared into her eyes.

She looked happy.

And that was what he wanted for himself... But maybe since she was happy, it was okay too. If Kagome could set aside their differences for her own desires, then maybe he could too.

And his desires were strong.

With as much force as he could muster without hurting her, he kissed her. They landed on her back with a soft thud and a yelp from Kagome. She smiled through his lips and he smiled back. It perplexed him that he was so giddy right then.

First their kiss was passionate, then rough. Soon, they were battling for dominance once more, just like back in Kagome's bedroom— one tongue versus another.

Moans and breathing surrounded the couple.

Kagome's hands slid down his neck and onto his shoulder, clutching his shirt. She couldn't believe this was happening. But her mind was more or less a mess now. She couldn't think about anything but his lips and his body over hers. She needed him.

Her hands slid into his shirt, touching his bare skin.

He hissed when her cold fingers reached his hot abdomen.

Torture.

She trailed her fingers down his sides, then around to the small of his back, pressing him closer. She wanted to feel all of him over her; she wanted to melt into him.

He moaned once again. Jakotsu tensed each time her skin stroked his. His lips trailed from the burning warmth of her mouth to the crook of her neck; kissing, biting, sucking. His hands moved from her sides to under her own shirt. Jakotsu had to keep a firm hold of his control to keep from ravishing her when his palms flattened along her naval.

Kagome, on the other hand, couldn't handle the feeling. She pressed her nails into Jakotsu's back and arched into his touch, tilting her head back for more. Her hands clawed their way up to his shoulder blades, crossing and hugging him to her. She needed him now more than ever. What he was doing to her with only his hands and lips was driving her insane. She could barely imagine more...

Jakotsu slid his hands farther up, relishing the feeling of her smooth, hot skin under his hands. As he neared her breasts, he curved his hands around to her sides, gripping her gently under the arm and pulling her closer.

His lips found hers again, kissing them hastily before removing his hands from in her shirt and taking it off.

Kagome blushed immensely. She was knocked back into reality as soon as the cold air hit her near-naked body. "J-Jakotsu... I—"

But another kiss stopped her. This one, however, was different.

Instead of it being passionate or soft and sweet, it was full of caring and pleading. Jakotsu's kiss was so loving this time that Kagome's thoughts went back into oblivion.

Jakotsu knew it was reality. He had been keen on this since he started. But he didn't mind it. He wanted to kiss Kagome. He wanted to touch Kagome. He wanted to feel Kagome. And he wanted to be something to her.

It scared him a little to admit to these feelings. Suddenly Kagome wasn't just the stupid wench from the future who was the object of affection of the silver-haired half-demon, but she was more. She was the girl who had brought him to her time. She was the girl who wasn't afraid of him, but more so of hurting his feelings. She was the girl who laughed when she was sad and made like she was angry when she was happy. She was the girl he was falling in love with.

As he pulled back, he let his eyes trail from her lovely brown eyes to her body. She was hardly clad— only a single small garment hid her upper body from him. And the garment confused him. But it didn't matter much. He could see her flat stomach and her gently curved breasts, sloped under the black fabric. In a second, he understood completely how men could find women attractive. Or maybe it was just Kagome. She was beautiful and soft— and she emanated desire.

For him.

It thrilled him. He looked at her face, flushed and shining with lust. He smiled when a small spark of self-consciousness flashed in her eyes.

His mouth came close to her ear, his breathing heavy. "You're beautiful." He felt her tense, undoubtedly with shock. With a kiss below her ear, he covered her lips with his, then pulled away, looking at her longingly. "Be mine tonight, Kagome."

Kagome's face lit up with excitement. Her eyes shone with unshed tears and on her face was a sincere smile. Was this really happening? Was Jakotsu really here before her begging to have her tonight? She couldn't believe it. But it made her so happy. She briefly wondered how her love for Inuyasha was so suddenly replaced by Jakotsu—how she had allowed herself to start falling in love with someone else when she practically vowed to be with Inuyasha for the rest of her life...

She bit her lip to hold back a squeal of excitement. The look in his eyes was enough to have her give him all the trust she could muster. "I'll be yours if you be mine..." Hardly a whisper.

But he heard. Her response was so much more than he was asking for. So it naturally made him ecstatic to hear it. He dove in for another kiss and had no hesitation when pressed himself fully into her, his hardness digging into her thigh.

He didn't like her at first, but spending all that time with her proved him that it didn't matter what gender you preferred, someone could always spark an interest if fate declared it. And Kagome had managed what he thought was the impossible. She had stolen his heart. And truthfully, he didn't give a damn if she ever gave it back.

He was letting her keep it.

Kagome gasped when his manhood rubbed against her thigh, blushing with full force. All her thoughts of morals and what her family would think melted away in another heated kiss and she spread her legs for him.

He wanted her. He couldn't hold back for much longer. Jakotsu wanted to make this moment beautiful for the both of them, but he was losing his patience.

"Kagome... nnh... I need you." He murmured as he nibbled on her bare shoulder. Kagome, flushed and panting, wove her fingers through his messy hair.

His hands took advantage of the way she arched when he grinded against her and slipped his hands under to try to rip the bra off. A yelp escaped Kagome as she heard a tearing sound.

He could've just used the clasp...

But now the garment could be slipped off.

And it was.

Jakotsu pulled back and stared at her, half-naked before him. Her skin was smooth and her breasts gently curved. A light pink nipple centered both breasts. Jakotsu couldn't say it was his first time seeing a woman's bare chest, but it was his first time wanting to feel them.

Kagome suddenly felt self-conscious... and she wasn't even to the most embarassing part yet!

But Jakotsu wasn't thinking anything bad about her body—well, that wasn't entirely true. He was having extremely bad thoughts, but not in in the literal sense. He thought she was absolutely beautiful.

"Jakotsu..."

"What—what do I do now...?"

Kagome blushed. Was he being serious? Her heart fluttered somewhat. It was adorable that he was so naive when it came to women.

"I... can I touch you?" His eyes burned with desire. He was holding back a beast, Kagome could tell.

Without waiting for her to answer, he dove in, kissing, kneading, caressing... Simply winging it as he went on.

Kagome couldn't do anything but lay there in bliss. Heaven was coming early. Her moans filled the cave and echoed off the walls.

He trailed kisses from the hills of her breasts to the valley between, to her collar bone, and up to her neck.

Kagome was blind with need. Her hands finally managed to slip off his top. Her hands grazed his back, his chest, his neck, leaving no area untouched. Her hands reached the hem of his pants and pulled down impatiently.

Jakotsu lifted himself and looked down at her. He saw her eyes take him in; his lean muscles, his flat abdomen with the slightest hint of abs, the muscles on his arms rippling as he held himself up above her, his skin that glowed with the light from the entrance of the cave...

Jakotsu's brows furrowed. Was she judging him?

Kagome pushed herself up and kissed him, then placed kisses all over his neck. She wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him down, wanting to flip him over for better access. But he chuckled and held his ground.

"Damn woman... didn't you know men are always dominant?"

Kagome laughed, despite the sexist undertone. "No..."

His lips brushed against hers as he spoke. "Then maybe I should prove it..."

Their bodies were flush against eachother, and their lips battled for minutes upon minutes.

When they finally pulled apart, Jakotsu pulled down her pants, trembling.

Kagome felt a twinge of fear inside of her at his actions, but the upcoming pleasure pushed it aside and she did the same for him. She kissed his chest gently and wrapped her arms around him in a soft hug that seemed to stop him.

That hug said more to him than she had the entire time he had known her, shockingly enough. He felt the trust radiate from her body. In her hug, he wasn't cold, he wasn't scared, he didn't even care about his recent past that had scarred him—or more so took away his scars...

He hugged her back, then looked down in her eyes. Through the tears he saw something he was so happy to finally see.

Love.

He'd take care of her. He would never hurt her again.

"I'll take you back home and explain to your mom, I promise." He smiled softly.

Kagome let out a laugh. She lifted her head in a manner that said, "Let me tell you a secret." And he leaned in to hear.

"If nothing works out, _you_ can always be my home."

He looked shocked. The cold air blasted his bare skin, but inside, he was as warm as the sun, and glowing as bright as it too. A smile curved his lips and he looked at her.

He _would_ be home tonight.

**Dragon**


	20. Uncertainty

**DISCLAIMER: **Let me tell you all a little story… Once upon a time there was a girl; she had a passion for writing and a love for gay men. But one day, this girl was told she didn't _own_ that one special gay man named Jakotsu that she so happily wrote about. And after finding out that some author in Japan owned him _and_ the series he was created for, of course, she committed a crime worse than suicide, worse than murder, even. Identity theft. I am now Rumiko Takahashi, so yes, I _do_ own Jakotsu, Kagome, Inuyasha, and the series.

**I'm thrilled at the reviews! Honestly the last chapter (well, more like all my chapters to be honest) was just me rambling on trying to weave something into the plot. But it turns out that it was a good chapter! At least, according to you.**

**So here it is, after forever of not updating, Chapter 20.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19 - Home is With You**

"I'll take you back home and explain to your mom, I promise." He smiled softly.

Kagome let out a laugh. She lifted her head in a manner that said, "Let me tell you a secret." And he leaned in to hear.

"If nothing works out, _you_ can always be my home."

He looked shocked. The cold air blasted his bare skin, but inside, he was as warm as the sun, and glowing as bright as it too. A smile curved his lips and he looked at her.

He _would_ be home tonight.

**Chapter 20 - Uncertainty**

Jakotsu paused in an attempt to kiss her. "Wait." He looked down at Kagome, a blush covering his cheeks as just a simple look brought forth a deep feeling.

Kagome's insides twisted. He wanted to stop? "Wh-what?"

He stilled, listening intently for the noise he had just heard. A low sound was coming from one end of the cave, and it wasn't the rain.

There it was again. A faint 'hello' reached his ears. He looked at the girl below him with a panicked look. "Did you hear that?"

Kagome shook her head slowly, confused. "Hear what?"

And it came again.

This time... Kagome heard it too.

"Hello?" A voice echoed though the cave.

"Shit!" Jakotsu jumped up, slipping his shirt on and helping Kagome find hers in the darkness.

"Jakotsu!" She whispered furiously, worried. "Who is it?"

Jakotsu's head shook, as did his hands. "Is it...?" He prayed to the gods above that it was anyone but who he thought it was.

Kagome shut her eyes tightly, similarly praying for it to be anyone other than _Inuyasha. _Hell, if Naraku walked up to them at that moment, she would've died a happy, happy girl.

Just not Inuyasha.

If it had been him at that moment, her world would have fallen. It was one thing to be falling for Jakotsu, but another to see the man she was already in love with. Her heart might leave Jakotsu before she truly decided on her feelings for him.

Jakotsu pulled her up and dragged her behind a boulder at the side of the cave. "Just stay quiet." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, vowing to keep her safe. He cursed not being able have their moment. He finally finds someone who's willing to reciprocate his love and affection and some idiot wanders into the cave.

"Anyone in here?"

Kagome let out a deep sigh of relief. It sounded like an old man, surely not anyone she knew.

Jakotsu mimicked her response to the voice. "Come on."

As Jakotsu attempted to stand, Kagome hesitated. He looked down at her and pressed his forehead to hers. "I promise, nothing will hurt you."

Kagome leaned in for a kiss and he gratefully accepted, heart pounding in fear and excitement. He jerked to a standing position, demanding an explanation.

"Oh!" A short, stout man of most likely eighty jumped and gripped his chest. "Heavens!"

Kagome limped beside Jakotsu.

"What are you children doing in here?"

Kagome was too scared to speak. He looked harmless but so did Jakotsu at first glance. Then one would find that Jakotsu was a bloodthirsty killer. She shook her head. He wasn't either bloodthirsty or a killer anymore.

"I could ask you the same thing, old man." Jakotsu sneered.

A pair of skeletal hands reached back to grip the thin bunch of white hair that was tied with a black ribbon. He twisted it until as much water as possible dripped off of it and onto the ground. The top of his head, completely free of any hair, glimmered with its slick layer of rainwater. "I suppose you haven't noticed the downfall out there? Why, I was on my way to the Isuriyama village when the storm came," He sat and patted the raindrops from his bamboo-lined peasant hat. "and I walked for what seemed like ages before I found this cave. Thank goodness too, my frail knees were about to give out!" A wheezing laugh escaped him and his eyes warmly met Kagome's. "My dear, what happened to you?"

Jakotsu stepped in front of her. "You don't talk to her, got it?"

Kagome grunted in disapproval. "Jakotsu, he's an old man. What's he gonna do? _Stare_ at me to death?"

Said man began digging through his sack, throwing out a small blanket and a jug. "Ah, here we go!" He pulled out a long, thinly cut fabric, a wad of cotton, and a bottle of something. "Come here, miss, let's clean those wounds."

His eyes were kind and sincere, but Kagome hesitated still. "I-I don't want to burden you with—"

Jakotsu picked her up, slinging her into his arms bridal style and taking her to the old man. Apparently her well-being was more important than any other risk. The old man could've been a demon, but Jakotsu seemed to not care. "If you try anything, I'll make sure those sick hands are never used again, understand?"

Or maybe he did care. She blushed at his threat.

He blinked uneasily. "Young man, I don't plan on doing anything but helping her." He immediately perked up. "Oh! I never did introduce myself to you. My name is Yuudai. I am a priest in the Southern Village."

Kagome glared at Jakotsu. "See? He's a priest."

He rolled his eyes, aggravated at the fact that Kagome was completely missing the chance that this might just be a trick. This was why he never liked women; they were always so oblivious.

"So, why are you so far from your village?"

A sad smile graced Yuudai's lips. "My granddaughter sent news of her pregnancy coming to an end, so I left at once hoping to reach Isuriyama village to be there before the baby was born. But sadly," He looked out to the entrance of the cave, where winds blew fiercely at the heavy rain. "I fear I may not make it in time."

Kagome felt sympathy towards him. She felt guilty too, being here and accepting his help, when he was missing an important family event.

Jakotsu yawned, obviously caring to the least extent. "So, when you're done, you can go ahead and find your way to the baby."

"_Jakotsu_!"

He stared at her with wide eyes. "What did I say?"

Yuudai patted her newly bandaged leg. "It's no problem, child. Let him vent. You must have been stuck in this cave far longer."

Kagome blushed, thinking back to the entire list of things that happened in the cave. "Yeah… well, that doesn't give him any right to be a jerk."

Yuudai smiled and began packing his medicinal supplies. "All done."

Kagome bowed gratefully.

Jakotsu cleared his throat and pointed towards the storm. "Thanks, now if you'd like, we can walk you to that boulder down there, but after that, I think we'll be turning back arou—_Oof_!" What was Kagome's deal _now_? All he wanted was to continue with their intimacy.

"Feel free to stay as long as you need, Yuudai." She smiled at him and turned back to Jakotsu. "He's a nice guy who might have saved me from an infection. Now be nice Jakotsu."

He walked towards her until she was between the wall and himself. He was about to yell, to give her a piece of his mind, but her scent calmed him. "But I want…" He sighed and buried his face in her neck, causing her breathing to halt and her blush to return. "I just want us to…to, you know. I— I've never…"

"I know." She wrapped her arms around him and stared at the cave ceiling in disbelief at her luck. She smiled despite of everything. How could she have been so lucky to have Jakotsu fall for her? What were the odds of that ever happening?

"Kagome? _Kagome_?"

"_Inuyasha_!" Shippou called as he sputtered out the water. His grip on Miroku's sash was tight so that the wind wouldn't take him away. "Inuyasha, let's go back! Kagome's in her time and she's safe!"

Sango nodded heavily, shielding her eyes from the sharp rain. "Shippou's right! Going back to the well won't do us any good!"

Inuyasha sniffed the air, then the ground. They didn't understand. Kagome had been away, but then her scent came back to him as the wind began blowing and the rain flooded with the smell of her.

She was back.

"Then turn around! Go back to Kaede, I'm going to find her!" He jumped from branch to rock, to grass, and back up to a branch.

Miroku stopped and dug his staff into the ground for support. "_Inuyasha?_! _Inuyasha_!" He cursed. Inuyasha made it so obvious of his feelings for Kagome. Why then didn't he show them to her when she was actually _there_. Instead he waited for her to disappear for days before he let them loose. "Dammit."

Sango grabbed his arm and leaned into him for a better chance at standing still. The wind was strong and the raindrops were like bullets. "Should we follow him, Miroku?"

Shippou whimpered next to him at the thought. Miroku shook his head. "I suppose we should. At this stage of desperation, I'm afraid Inuyasha might do anything to get her to come back."

Sango nodded and started running. Miroku and Shippou followed.

Jakotsu's eye twitched unconsciously as he sat there in the silence.

Well, perhaps silence was the wrong word.

Kagome's head lay against his shoulder with his arm and top layer of clothing around her. Her soft snoring was pleasing to him, and it actually would have lulled him into a deep sleep too… had it not been for Yuudai's random noises. The off-beat snores that rose up from his throat came in all tones and lengths. If there was no snore, there was gurgling.

Jakotsu prayed that he wouldn't grow old like this man here.

The sky outside was becoming a bluer black, what with the clouds finally lifting, and the rain was finally clearing. It must have been early in the morning, _very _early. Definitely not before six, since it was still dark out.

Kagome stirred and mumbled something before pressing her face into Jakotsu's bare arm and scooting closer.

He blushed and looked away, even though he knew they had become very close. A small smile crept onto his lips whenever he thought of them together. It made him shake his head in frustration —he'd never been one to fret over someone like this. Sure, Inuyasha was someone he liked to think about bedding, but never like he thought about Kagome. She plagued his thoughts even in his dreams.

But… he supposed that was what it felt like to really care about someone, not just the sex.

"Jakotsu…?"

The soft voice broke him from his thoughts. He turned to see Kagome's bright, thought dreadfully sleepy, eyes staring at him. "Yeah?" Those eyes made his voice catch in his throat and nearly had him stutter.

"Did you sleep at all?"

He shook his head.

Kagome's brows furrowed in either extreme thought or slight anger. "Jakotsu. Why not?"

"Someone had to protect you, you know." He winked at her, suddenly feeling his playfulness come back to him.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah. From the old man, right?"

He grinned tiredly. "Yep."

Kagome smiled, unable to restrain herself. He was really cute. "Jakotsu?"

He hummed in response.

In her dream, she spent a good deal of time trying to get Jakotsu to kiss her. But he wouldn't, no matter what she said or did. And strangely, when he finally did decide to kiss her, she didn't get excited about it. It made her confused and angry, bringing up thoughts like maybe he didn't like her as much as she thought, or maybe she didn't like _him_ the way she thought she did… She wanted to know how they both felt. "Can you—" Her breath caught and her cheeks flushed. "Can you kiss me?"

Jakotsu stared at her for the longest time, it seemed.

She stuttered under his set gaze. "Y-you know, you don't have t-to do it if you don't want to." Though she mumbled, she continued.

"I was just… just thinking that maybe you would want-"

And he did.

Kagome's eyes widened and then slowly closed as Jakotsu held her cheek while he kissed her. It was gentle but it made her heart pound.

He moved away and stared at the ceiling, a pink tint on his cheeks. Every time he kissed her, he would experience two very different feelings. The first was an eruption of warmth in his stomach at the very thought of kissing her. He was so happy and so _aroused_ whenever his lips touched her. He honestly cared.

The second feeling was one of fear. Of surprise and uncertainty. He told himself often recently that this girl was one of a kind and possibly the one for him. He liked her, there was no denying that. However, it was hard to push old thoughts out of his mind.

This second feeling was not very strong, fortunately. And the more he was around her, the faster it faded. Regardless, it still bothered him that it was there.

Kagome simply watched him with half-lidded eyes as he basked in his thoughts. Was he happy? Did he mean it? Now her paranoia had increased tenfold. Maybe the old man _should have_ just left, so that Jakotsu could continue to show his affection toward her.

"You're the first girl I've ever kissed." He broke the silence.

Kagome's face flushed. "I-I am?" Dumb question.

He snorted. "Well, duh. I've never liked a girl before."

Her heart did a flip. He said he liked her.

"Hell, I've never actually sincerely liked _anyone_ before." All of his thoughts poured out.

Kagome's heart raced. Did he know he was saying all of this? It seemed as though he wasn't thinking before he spoke.

He _was _thinking though. He was thinking a lot now. He liked Kagome quite a bit, but he wasn't sure how he had grown to like her as much. And she had hated him for a long time, but now she liked him back. Was she over Inuyasha? Was he just the next best thing after the half demon?

"But I'm scared." He spoke honestly.

Kagome tensed and looked at him, color draining from her face. "Scared? Why are you scared?"

Because she didn't feel this way about him before they went back to her time. She didn't even want to touch him before a few days ago. Would she go back to Inuyasha if she saw him soon?

"I'm afraid-"

"_Kagome_!"

Jakotsu stilled, in speech and in motion. He looked to the entrance of the cave with narrowed eyes, heart pounding. Of course. He was not worthy of the kindness of the Gods.

It was Inuyasha.

**Dragon**


End file.
